Uranus
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Yugi was the normal student who had an older brother who had a brother complex as a teacher, yup a normal student, however bringing up a planet reminded him of memories he didn't want to remember...and wasn't supposed to remember. Puzzleshipping! Rated M for reasons.
1. Uranus

**: Hello Hello you lovely people who are reading! This is my I suppose first real fanfic for Yugioh, so please don't get to mad if the characters are OC! I hope you all enjoy, I don't mind people chewing me out about stuff such as spelling however if you have something against anything in the story such as Incest or Yaoi I would recommend you leave right now. Also! There's a special thing that is required to be noticed for any of this to make sense, Uranus can be pronounced 2 ways Your a nes and Your Anus. Whenever It's Your Anus I will make the writing _like this_. I own nothing but the plot! Please R&R I would love some feedback!: **

Blah Blah "Uranus.." Blah Blah Blah, was all Yugi Mutou could hear from his elder brother or for the moment his teacher . He glared at the elder man with jealously and secret admiration. They weren't that apart in age, he was 19 and the other was 22. However it still bugged him that he had to be treated as a 15 year old around him at times, being the baby and all. The elder brother's name was Yami Mutou, the one for some reason everyone favored. Yugi grimaced as he glared even harder at him. To his friends Yami looked like an older version of him, They were so alike yet so different!

Yami had black spiked hair with crimson tips to match his eyes, Yugi had Amethyst Tips to match his own eyes.

Yami had a sharp handsome face, Yugi had a cute baby face.

Yami had long slender legs and arms, while Yugi was short as hell.

Yugi went on and on with the list 'Yami has a-' he was thinking only to see his brother in front of him in his 'work' outfit. It was nothing special, just blue jeans, a white shirt, blue jacket brown shoes, and stupid fake brown glasses. However he couldn't even deny that it looked good on him.

" Yugi? Are you listening?" The taller man asked, Yugi glared and grit his teeth, his voice was deep and would make anyone's heart melt at the sound of it. 'There's another dang difference between me and him..' he thought while nodding slightly and turning his head the other way to see his friend Joey smiling and shaking his head at him.

"Good, Now I was talking about Uranus." Yami said smiling down at Yugi. "Surely you know something about it right?" Yugi was about to answer him until Yami interrupted him in a whisper that was only for him to hear. "After all, it _is_ yours." Yugi's eyes widened and jumped out of his seat like a cat who just got spooked.

"W-What?!" He yelled ignoring the 20 interested pairs of eyes from the other students. Yami feigned innocence as he smiled and shoved a bright purple marker in his hand.

"Are you that scared to go and write down facts about Uranus, brother?" the other classmates laughed as Yugi blushed and stalked off to the large white board. Yami smirked at the boy and followed hearing the insults from the other male being whispered under his breath such as "Pervert.." or "Idiot..". As he reached the white board Yami took a seat near his desk, crossing his legs and arms as he turned toward the backside of his younger brother.

"Well, Go on. Tell us all you have to know about _Uranus_." The classmates erupted in giggles at the pronunciation. He shook his head as a red blush came across his face and looked toward the sitting teacher.

"Y-You-" He began before he sighed in defeat and started to write a word on the board.

"Oh! And do tell us about what you're writing." Yami told him smirking to himself.

"Okay, Mr. Mutou." He told him in mock respect. He began to write "Uranus is the Coldest Planet."

"Not exactly.." Yami whispered eying a certain part of Yugi, Yugi glared at him and continued to write.

"Uranus is tilted on it's side." Yami looked toward the class and smiled.

"Does everyone know that Yugi here, sleeps on his side at night and cuddles a Kuriboh plushie at night?" Everyone started laughing. Yugi turned to the teacher and glared with a red face.

"I do not!" He argued only to have Yami bring out his phone and show a picture of Yugi, in blue pajamas, on his side, cuddling a Kuriboh Plushie. His eyes widened in fear 'I don't know if I should be scared he took a picture or the fact that he sneaks into my room!' "Why the hell did you take a picture!"

Yami shrugged and put up the small dark blue device. "I thought you looked cute, Yugi." He looked up from his seat catching his eyes for a brief moment. Yugi flushed and shook his head turning back to the board ignoring the glares from females and the confused looks from guys.

"It has only been visited once." He wrote down as he heard Yami whisper "Good." He blushed slightly at the comment but wrote one last thing before the bell rang for lunch.

Yami stood up and smiled. "Alright class, Get out of here for now, and be sure to come back on time." Yugi tried to walk away before Yami looked over at the last sentence he wrote. "Yugi, Stay, I need to talk to you." Yugi stopped dead in his tracks and nodded as he looked over his shoulder.

"Careful Yug! He might eat cha!" Joey called as he waved at him and ran out the door. Yugi mentally cursed him. Yami walked over to the door after Joey left and locked it before he faced Yugi again.

"Yugi." He spoke, Yugi stood up straight and nodded.

"Yes?" Yami walked over to the board and pointed at the last sentence he wrote.

"Read that." Yugi looked at the sentence and read it.

"You can see it with the unaided eye." He sighed, was he really asked to stay because he didn't read a stupid fact?

"That's Incorrect." Yami told him as he began to walk toward his younger brother slowly folding up his fake glasses and placing them in his pocket. Yugi's eyes widened and began to back up.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked as he felt himself smack into his brother's desk. Yami's eyes narrowed as he caressed his brothers cheek.

"I can't see it with the unaided eye, sadly something is covering it up..." He gestured to Yugi's pants and stared into his eyes. Yugi noticed this and his eyes widened even more.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me.." He said before he let out a yelp as he was spun around and pushed onto the desk, his butt facing Yami and his face colliding with the desktop. He grunted. "W-What the hell Yami?!"

"Ah Ah." He said pinning Yugi to the desk holding his wrists behind his back. "That's Mr. Mutou for your information." He purred as he leaned down and bit on Yugi's ear gently.

"Y-You p-perverted- ah!" He gasped as he felt a hand touch his butt gently. "Yami! What the hell are you doing!" He blushed as he squirmed.

"Let me see it, C'mon, I told you I can't see it with this in the way..." Yami put a finger in the side of Yugi's Jeans and smirked as he leaned over him and whispered. "No one will see, Yugi."

Yugi squirmed more and shook his head, they were at school! "S-Stop! You perverted brother complex son of a-" Yami tilted Yugi's head toward him and crashed his lips onto Yugis. Yugi's eyes widened and tried to fight back but was to weak to break his jaw away from Yami's grasp.

"Yugi, just give in already." He purred."You like me far more then a Brother should, and you know I feel the same." Yugi shook his head 'No way! No way! This is wrong in so many levels!' he argued with himself. Yami narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You still resist, huh?" He flipped him over and pinned his wrists above his head. "Looks like I'll have to spend detention with you then...Yugi."

"W-What if mom or-" He was cut off by his brothers lips only to have them quickly removed to reveal a smirk.

" Who'll tell them?" He traced Yugi's jaw and smiled sweetly down at the poor boy. " Will you, my innocent, adorable, kind, brother tell them?" Yugi's face brightened even more (as if that can happen.) at the words. He slowly shook his head. Yami smiled and leaned down to capture his lips again.

" That's what I thought."

"So Yugi, what happened? You never came to lunch y'know?" Joey asked Yugi as he looked across the table at they were studying at. Yugi sighed slightly and looked to the side.

"Nothing..." He replied as he saw Yami with other teachers, Yami looked over at him, smiled sweetly, and winked before continuing to walk. Yugi blushed and looked at his notes that labeled the planets and picked up one particular paper.

"Just talking about the Planets..."

**:Okay the weird thing is that I wrote this during Earth & Space science and during it he wouldn't stop going on about Uranus so I came up with this, I was in total fear he was gonna pick up my notebook and read it, but he didn't so yay! I hope you liked it, there are bound to be mistakes in there I just dunno where, if you think its good please review! Thanks for reading!: **


	2. Alien

**:Hey guys! This is me again, someone gave me a wonderful idea, well they had the idea I just built on it and I love it! You'll be able to tell what it is by the end of this fanfic *going to push to finish* I would like to credit Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko for the idea! Please enjoy! I own nothing!:**

"_Just talking about the Planets..."_

Yugi looked down at the paper labeled 'Uranus' noting down certain facts about the planet. It was funny, he never even studied the planet yet he knew so much about it. He shook his head, this was making his head start to feel funny...

"Yug? You alright pal?" Joey asked him from across the table. Yugi looked up and nodded.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, my head's just hurting a little is all..." He sighed, he probably read about it when he was young or something, it was nothing to over think about.

"Anyway Yug, you know this answer?" Joey asked him as he pointed at a question on his study guide, Yugi looked over at it.

**Uranus is the _ Planet from the sun. **

Yugi didn't even have to think barely before he answered. "7th." His eyes widened slightly, there you go again he thought. Joey examined him as he lost himself in his thoughts. Yugi thought of all the details about the planet, it's shape, it's size, what its made of, everything, he had all the answers.

"Uh...Thanks Yug, but are you sure you're alright?" He asked him this time standing up and reaching over to put a hand on his forehead. "Ya don't have a fever..." Yugi glared and slapped his hand away from his head.

"I'm fine..." He said as he got up and walked away. "I'm going to the bathroom..." Joey nodded and watched him leave, he sighed, he was acting funny since they started talking about the planets, he ignored all the other planets yet when it came to that one planet he would pay attention.

Yugi ran to the bathroom and dashed over to sink before splashing water on his face. What the hell is going on, not only did he know the facts but he knew what the dang thing looked like! It had only been visited once! And it hadn't been by him! He thought of his brother, he always thought his brother was different! He had to have done some weird spell on him or something to make him remember their 'lecture'. He blushed at the thought, damn brother probably put a drug in me or something that involved making him remember one thing, did that even exist? He thought again. Pictures flashed in his mind, Fire, Yelling, Screaming, a surface that wasn't normal. He saw a man reaching down to him in the darkness, He saw himself yelling and crying as-

"Yugi?" Yugi turned around to see his Brother standing there without his glasses or jacket. He growled at the sight of him.

"What did you do to me!" He yelled, shocking his brother with his tone of voice. Yami tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean 'what did you do to me'?" He questioned, was he to rough with him? I didn't get him pregnant did I?! Yami thought quickly remembering something.

"Anytime I hear or even look at something relating to it I know everything about it!" Yugi yelled more. Yami grimaced.

"Hear or look at what?" He questioned again. Yugi glared and rushed at him, slamming Yami's back against the bathroom door.

"_Uranus! _That's what!" Yugi screamed before his eyes widened. I did not just...Yami's eyes widened before he smirked and grabbed one of Yugi's hands and looked into his eyes.

"My, My, Yugi, I'm curious to what you hear or even what you see that relates to something like _that_" He quickly switched their positions, making Yugi the one being pinned over then Yami. He trapped him between his long arms.

"W-Wait! I-I pronounced it wrong!" Yugi panicked quickly, this was what he got for being so angry and hasty with it. Yami ignored him and whispered into his ear.

"Was being in the classroom not enough for my little brother?" He purred making the boy shiver. "You're quite naughty Yugi, I might need to keep you after school..." He bit his earlobe.

"Y-You A-Alien!" Yugi screamed out, Yami stopped abruptly. He looked at Yugi with fear hidden in those crimson eyes of his.

"What?" He asked, obvious panic laced in his voice. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise at this. Why was he freaking out?

"I-I was just..." Yugi also panicked, was he going to get hurt because of an insult, sure he never called his brother an alien before but he never knew it would affect him like this. Yami narrowed his eyes before he grabbed Yugi around the waist and pulled him close.

"Don't you dare say that word again." He demanded as he held him tighter, Yugi's eyes tightly shut, he was being rough.

"W-Why-" He began.

"Just don't!" He demanded harsher this time before he pulled back and kissed Yugi forcefully. Yugi's eyes widened and struggled against the kiss. He was so confused. Yami broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes.

"I won't let you..." Yami whispered as he kissed his forehead.

"Remember..." He kissed his left eye.

"Your place..." He kissed his right eye.

"You belong..." He kissed his left cheek.

"To me..." He kissed his right cheek. He stared down at the confused, frightened boy whose face was highlighted with the color red.

"And to me alone." he kissed his lips. Yugi's eyes closed slowly hearing a loud demanding voice.

"I won't let you go back, Yugi."

"Never!"

Yami held the limbless boy with ease and sighed. "Should've never taught about the damn planets..." He carried the boy bridal style and smiled down at him. "Why're you trying to remember, Yugi, you belong here..." He bit his lip as he brought him toward the Nurse's Office.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

huh? Yugi thought, where am I... He looked around he could only see darkness, what is this place?

"Hello? Anyone!" He cried out only to be answered by a large yellow light in the distance followed by smaller lights, snapping on like spotlights at a theater, there was a shadow in each light but the biggest one, the third light's shadow, look vaguely familiar. It was outlined just like him Yugi thought, he couldn't put his finger on it though. A light flashed onto him, the 7th small light in the room. He looked around more. He was confused. It had to be a code or something he thought.

"Yugi." A deep voice spoke, Yugi whipped his head around to the direction of the voice, the third shadow was gone. He panicked, where the hell was he?! Dark hands covered his eyes and mouth. Yugi screamed into the hand as loud as he could, the only thing he heard was a muffled noise.

"Shh, Yugi..." The voice whispered into his ear as he dragged him out of his light. Yugi panicked and reached out to the direction the light was in as if it was a source he needed to survive. "Yugi...Don't worry.." The voice continued.

"Shut up!" He heard himself muffle out. He heard the voice chuckle, where on earth did he hear that voice before?!

"We're almost there Yugi, to our home." It spoke, Yugi struggled more. "You'll be safe there." Yugi tried to pry the hands away from his eyes however, when he tried to they parted willingly but they put more force down on his mouth. The shadow gestured toward the third light. "Here is our home Yugi, Please come home with me." He dragged Yugi with him, as if you're giving me a choice! The shadow stepped into the light. Yugi's eyes widened at what the light revealed.

"Y-"

"Yugi!" A voice yelled as he jerked up in the nurse bed, breathing heavily. He looked to his side to see Joey smiling with relief. "I thought you were knocked out for the rest of the day pal!" Joey squeezed him tightly, much to Yugi's displeasure.

"W-What happened?" He asked his friend, Joey smirked at him before winking. Yugi tilted his head confused.

"Your big brother brought you in here." He answered. Yugi blushed slightly before his mind remembered something. "You were screaming in your sleep but I think its just because you were having a nightmare, for some reason Mr. Mutou said that might happen." Yugi's eyes widened at the statement and put his arms around his small body.

"Is he alright?" A deep voice asked the nurse, Yugi's head went to the spot where it came from, No...No...Please don't come in here...

"Yes he's fine, he did scream in his sleep like you said, just as I expected from one of our best teachers!" The nurse praised, The voice chuckled, that chuckle Yugi thought.. that damned chuckle.

"Yugi?" He peeked out from behind the curtains that hid him from Yugi's sight, he was carrying blue and red roses. There stood him the man who is supposed to be his brother, his teacher! He stared at the man with panicked eyes.

"Whats wrong Yugi?" He asked walking to his side and handing him the roses. Yugi took them reluctantly. Yami smiled at him sweetly. "Yugi I know you don't like hospitals but this is a nurse's office so it's okay. However I was planning on going home because of this so..." Yugi's eyes widened at the last statement.

"Please come home with me."

**:That was fun! I really enjoy this plot! I'm already working on the third chapter! Please review if you're confused about anything please tell me and I'll be sure to tell you about it in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. 1st Go

**:Chapter 3 wow! You know I do these chapters at school? I write them in the place that all this started, it also gave me an idea for this chapter! XD It's great! Never knew a class would give me inspiration for a fanfiction! I hope you like it! I own nothing! Please R&R!: **

"H-Home?" Yugi asked, his voice shaking. Yami's eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

"Yes, Home Yugi, Where we live with our family." Yami stared at him. "Did the fall damage your head or something?" Yugi's mind wondered, I fell? When did I fall? He was studying with Joey and he went to the bathroom, why did he go to the bathroom..to use the bathroom, stupid. No...he didn't remember why he went.

"When did I fall?" he asked his brother.

"When you came out of the bathroom, I saw you fall, you had a terrible fever." He replied, Joey's head shot up at the reply, he had felt Yugi's forehead, he didn't have a fever from what he remembered.

"Oh...Okay.." Yugi looked at his hands, it makes sense, he went to the bathroom to maybe cool down, and he fainted because he didn't feel good...but he felt fine.

"We gave you some medicine, I hope you feel better." the nurse told him, thats why. Yugi sighed and nodded.

"I-I want to go home then..." He told Yami softly, Yami smiled and nodded obviously relieved.

"I told the teachers that I'm going home with you." He stood up and kissed his forehead. That feels familiar he thought, he mentally rolled his eyes, it's your brother who has a complex toward you, obviously it feels familiar. "I'll go get your stuff, you just lay there." Yami looked at Joey. "Stay with him for me until I come back." Joey nodded. Yami exited quietly.

"Yug? Do you..." Joey stopped and scratched his head awkwardly. "Feel sick of any sort?" Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"No, Not at all." he sighed and shrugged. "But that's because of the medicine, right?" He smiled sweetly at his friend.

"Yeah, they help a lot..." Joey told him reluctantly.

"Yugi, Mr,Mutou is here to get you." The nurse told him. Yugi nodded and stood up waving to Joey.

"I'll see you later, bye!" Joey smiled and waved back. Yami smiled at the younger boy walking up to him, he handed him his backpack.

"Once we get home you can rest." Yami told him, he took his hand and smiled down at him again.

**"1ST GO."**

Yugi snapped his head around, he heard an elderly voice just then. Yami stopped and looked at him.

"Yugi? Come on, we're almost out." Yami tugged on his hand, Yugi ignored him.

"Hello? Who's there?" He called out, he heard a feminine giggle. Yami's eyes widened and tugged harder.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, Yugi's mind flashed to the nightmare, the first small shadow in the light, that slender shadow figure...

"Mr. Mutou?" A high voice called, Yami gasped at the voice. A girl stepped out toward them, she wore the pink school uniform and had short chestnut hair with sky blue eyes. She smiled smugly at Yami. "Good afternoon, my name is Anzu Misaki." Yami glared at the girl as she walked up to them and smiled down at Yugi. "You must be Yugi! I heard so much about you!"

Yugi's eyes widened in wonder, leaving school slipped his mind at that moment. She was so beautiful! Her eyes sparkled like gems, her hair shined in the light, and her voice reminded him of a sweet bird song.

"R-Really?" He asked failing to hide his excitement and the blush that was creeping it's way onto his face as he stared at her.

"Oh yes! I heard you're an excellent kid, I can't wait to be in your class!" Yugi smiled brightly, this lovely girl was going to be in his class!

"If you don't mind..." Yami growled at the girl, Yugi shot him a glare, how rude! "I'm supposed to be taking my _brother_." Anzu smiled slightly at the word brother. "Back home with me..." he finished looking at Yugi.

"I feel fine, Yami!" Yugi argued snatching his hand away from Yami's grasp, Yami glared at the small boy. "I want to show her around!" He smiled up at the girl.

"You'll show me around, Yugi?" She asked smiling brightly. "Oh, I'd just love that!" Yugi smiled more.

"Ah! Wait! I forgot something in the nurse's room!" Yugi ran back to the room, leaving the girl and Yami alone.

"What're you doing here?" Yami demanded from the girl, she giggled and smirked.

"You really think you can keep him here?" She asked. "You just come out of nowhere and snatch away the poor boy from his home, honestly what would AV say?" Yami curled his hands into fists.

"He belongs here!" He yelled.

"He might, but he wasn't raised here." She argued."You know SS and AV are mad at you." she continued. "They sent me, but they might get mad at me... I mean heck I'm as bad as you." She laughed looking toward the direction Yugi ran.

"Stay away from him." Yami hissed.

"Oh please, can't you share?" She complained throwing her hands in the air. "If you get him, can't I have him for a day?" she chuckled "Maybe for a couple hundred MY's."

Yami's eyes widened in anger. "He's mine!" Anzu giggled at the statement.

"But isn't it wrong to love siblings?" she countered. He bit his lip. "Earth has rules you know. One of them I believe is that it's wrong to 'love' people who are related to you." She looked up at the ceiling. "Where I come from there's no boundaries!" She spun around laughing.

"It was so he could live with me..." Yami whispered, knowing he was losing this battle.

"You couldn't make him think he was your lover?" She smirked. "Oh wait! Same sex love is frowned upon too!"

"Don't y-"

"You'll lose either way!" She yelled in triumph. "I've always liked him more then you anyway." She looked at him and looked back to see a small Yugi running back. "After I retrieve him, who knows? I might get permission to _keep_ him."

Yami was about to say something until Yugi came bouncing up and down happily, carrying something that made Yami smile.

"I'm back!" Yugi smiled oblivious to the tension floating in the air. He held up the rose bouquet. "Yami gave them to me." He smelled them, smiling at the smell of roses... his eyebrows wrinkled slightly at a different smell that had sneaked it's way into the roses, he cast it aside and just kept smiling. "Aren't they pretty?" Anzu nodded.

" They are! Do you mind if y-"

_Ding. Ding._

She covered her mouth as she gasped. "W-What was that?!" she panicked looking around frantically. Yugi giggled at the sight. Anzu looked at him and rose a confused eyebrow.

"It's the bell for class." Yugi yawned slightly, when did he get tired? Yami chuckled.

"Yugi, you can show her around later, we should get you home, you're tired." He put his hand on his shoulder. Yugi shook his head tiredly.

"But I'm fine..." His eyes began to droop, Yami took off his backpack and put the roses in it before he slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to pick up his 'brother'. Anzu glared at Yami.

"You..." She began, Yami chuckled.

"You'll fit in real well, won't you? Being scared by the school bells..." He smirked at the girl before he gestured to the roses "Rose's with sleeping powder , a good trick isn't it?" He looked down at Yugi and kissed his forehead.

"Do what you will, but he will always stay with me." He narrowed his eyes as he moved his gaze toward her.

"Anzu Mercury."

**:Yes! Anzu is in this! I thought I'd put her in as a rival! Because you know why not? Since you know Anzu's last name I will tell you the meaning behind one of the weird two letter symbols. MY means Mercury Years which is 88 earth days. I hope you all liked it! Please review!: **


	4. Mercury and Lunchboxes

**:And Chapter 4 is now here! I'm having so much fun! I hope you weren't _to_ surprised about Anzu being Mercury, Most people can suspect which people will be with which planet so I hope you won't be to surprised! This chapter was kind of hard to write because I wanted this to be the break chapter before we introduce another 'planet' but still get some key elements across at the same time! Also! I would like to answer a reader on something, No I do not have much free time at school, I just get done early with things and have time to write a little in-between breaks, such as I was able to write this one in English because we had nothing to do. I hope you like it! Nothing is owned here! Please R&R!:**

"Yami..." Yugi spoke in his sleep, his eyebrows wrinkled in pain, he squirmed on his bed, and began to cry out for his brother. Yami came rushing in and quickly took the boy in his arms.

"Shh... It's alright, I'm here, Yugi." He whispered trying to calm him down, Yugi groaned as he struggled in his arms. He saw flashes of Torture, Blood, War, and plenty of Death.

"Yami, They're going to kill me!" Yugi screamed. Yami began shaking him frantically.

"Yugi! Wake up!" He yelled, Yugi's eyes shot open, breathing heavily and sweating like mad. He looked to Yami and felt relief course through him as he relaxed in his arms.

"Yami..." He threw his arms around his brother, Yami held him tighter.

"Yugi..." He sighed with relief, he looked out the window that showed a dark night sky with stars decorating it, the moon however was not in sight.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" A middle aged woman's voice called worriedly, Yami smiled.

"He's fine mom, I'm taking care of him." He told her, she let out a sigh.

"That's good, I'll go back to bed then, Good night you two, I love you." She told them before the boys heard her walk away. Yugi yawned slightly as he began to make himself comfortable in the arms of his brother.

"Are you still tired?" Yami chuckled, Yugi nodded and began to blush as he looked away.

"C-Can you sleep with me...Please?" He asked, refusing to make eye contact with Yami. Yami's eyes widened and blushed slightly before smiling.

"Of course." He replied letting go of Yugi and laying him down before he stood up. Yugi tilted his head slightly.

"What're-" His eyes widened when Yami peeled off his shirt, he covered his eyes and turned around feeling the blush creep onto his face. This isn't the first time you've seen him shirtless, stop freaking out you idiot! Yami chuckled at the sight and decided to leave his pajama pants on to spare Yugi the embarrassment. He slid in next to him slowly and smiled when he got settled down under the covers with Yugi.

"Goodnight." Yami kissed his forehead and gently wrapped his arms around him. Yugi's eyes widened at the action but snuggled up to him. He's warm, Yugi smiled and allowed sleep to take over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi, Yugi! Get up!" A voice told him, he opened his eyes to have them stabbed by the bright light of his room. He groaned, shutting his eyes once again, and pulled the blanket over his head. The voice chuckled "Yugi, you're adorable, I might just tell mom and dad we want to stay home today." Yugi's eyes shot open. "I'd love to stay in bed with you, all day, all n-"

"I'm up!" Yugi screamed as he erupted from the blanket and dashed to his closet. Yami laughed.

"Aw, you don't want to stay?" He asked pretending to be hurt by his reaction. "But you slept with me last night." Yugi blushed as he grabbed his school uniform.

"Yeah, but not your kind of sleep!" He yelled making a dash to the door only to be blocked by the taller boy with his usual standard teacher outfit on with his fake glasses. Yugi gulped."W-What?" Yami smirked and leaned down to him.

"You don't like my version?" He purred into his ear, putting his arm around the slender boys waist, Yugi's breath hitched a little. "You don't seem to mind most of the t-"

"Boys! Are you leaving yet?" A deep voice yelled, Yami groaned, Yugi sighed happily.

"Yeah! I'm getting dressed Dad!" Yugi yelled back pushing Yami out of his room.

"Hey! We're both guys! Why do I have to leave?" Yami protested. Yugi giggled and stuck his tongue out.

"Because you'll attack me, you pervert!" Yugi slammed the door shut and locked it before giggling more. Yami smiled slightly, guess I have to wait for the little guy. He leaned against the door and waited patiently for his brother.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Aw! Just look at the guy!: Anzu giggled as she sat on a high tree branch and held binoculars in her hand watching Yugi gather his books for school. "I could make him a lunch and feed it to him, I wonder what he likes..." She sighed. I need to stay somewhat focused on what I need to do, she thought pouting, however...it wouldn't hurt. She saw Yugi look at the clock and panic. "So cute..." She looked at her white watch. "I guess I better go as well." She jumped down from the branch and landed on her feet, showing no reaction to falling from such a height.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yami! We have 30 minutes!" Yugi screamed as he jerked the door open and caused Yami to fall on top of him.

_Thump!_

Yugi groaned at the sudden weight increase on top of him. "Yami, get of of me..." He groaned more, Yami got up slightly and looked down at him.

"Hey! You could've warned me before you opened the door you know." He argued staring down at him. Yugi pouted as he struggled under him.

"Can I get up now?" He asked struggling more. Yami pouted and pushed down on him more.

"But Yugi! We have 30 minutes!" Yami pleaded looking into Yugi's eyes. Yugi blushed slightly but kept struggling.

"It takes us 15 minutes to get to school!" Yugi sighed and was finally able to push Yami off. He looked at him and smiled slightly. "Here, can this hold you off for a little bit?" He quickly pecked Yami's lips, Yami blushed and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Let's go." He grabbed Yugi's hand and headed out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Yami pulled into the parking spot he examined the school area where hundreds of kids were entering the school. Yugi looked out the window and spotted a familiar female, he smiled brightly.

"Yami! Yami! There's Anzu!" He told him excitedly. Yami grit his teeth and nodded.

"Yeah..." He reached over and grabbed Yugi's jaw and forced his lips onto Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widened but responded to the kiss.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked him as he opened the car door, Yami shrugged.

"Just wanted another one before you head off with your friend." Yugi smiled at the comment and exited the car, Yami soon followed locking the door.

"Hey Yug!" a blond boy called from the entrance. Yugi smiled as he ran to the other boy, leaving Yami behind. Yami watched from afar and saw Yugi greet his friend with the normal high five and go into the school, he smiled.

"That was a mean trick, Yami." A high voice told him, Yami turned around and smirked.

"What trick?" Anzu narrowed her eyes at him.

"I get his attention and you give him a kiss that makes him forget about me for a few seconds." She grumbled. "Honestly I should've gone through _that_ training before I came here!" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Do keep this noted Anzu, I'm a teacher here, you're a student, so I have the right to do whatever the hell I want, which means if I want your ass in TTD, you get put in TTD." He explained, Anzu's eyebrow rose.

"TTD? What is that? A new planet I never heard of?" She questioned, she never heard of that, was it a new star perhaps? Maybe a new moon...

"No, It means Temporary Teacher Dismissal. Which means I can kick your girly butt out of my classroom."He told her. Her jaw dropped, was he serious?

"and how long is this TTD?" She asked, testing the new word on her tongue, she didn't like it.

"About 45 minutes, however if I ask I can keep you there longer, and since I'm Yugi's only teacher for the whole day." He smirked. "You'll be there too, and I can watch you." He began to walk away. "So keep your hands off my Yugi."

"Your Yugi, as if..." she whispered to herself as she began to walk toward the school.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Yug, you hear about us getting a new student?" Joey asked him, Yugi looked at him and nodded.

"Uh huh! Her names Anzu!" He told him excitingly, Joey raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh? You sound happy." Yugi nodded more as he smiled and began to describe her.

"She's so pretty Joey! She has these blue eyes that'll hypnotize you, this hair that'll make you want to run your fingers through it, oh! And a voice that you wish you could hear everyday!" He blushed at the thought of her. Joey laughed.

"Yug, you already got a crush on her? Mr. Mutou won't be to happy about that." He commented winking at Yugi, Yugi pouted and blushed at the mention of his brother.

"S-So? I don't care..." He replied thinking of how they slept together last night. Joey chuckled

"Suuuure." The doors to the classroom opened, Yami came walking in with Anzu right behind him smiling and looking around the room, Anzu caught sight of Yugi and winked. Yugi blushed and looked away.

"Alright everyone, as you might have heard we have a new student, Her name is Anzu Misaki, treat her well." Yami told everyone, he mentally rolled his eyes. He looked over at Yugi who was still blushing however was able to look at Anzu once again. He bit his lip slightly.

"Hi! I'm glad to be here and I can't wait to work with all of you! Please take care of me! Mr. Mutou, may I request a seating arrangement?" She smiled at Yami innocently, the smile made him sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, where..." He answered reluctantly, she giggled and pointed at the empty desk to the right of Yugi.

"I would like to sit there, if that's okay?" She smirked at him slightly, Yami's eye twitched slightly, if he said no it'd make him suspicious since no one sits there and also make it known to Yugi something was up.

"Yes...that's fine." He answered her trying to hide his anger, she skipped over to the seat, earning the stares of many guys in the classroom, she stood next to her desk and smiled at Yugi.

"Hello again Yugi." She greeted him as she sat down, everyone's eyes were on the two.

"H-Hi again..." He smiled at her blushing bright red, this is embarrassing...everyone's staring at us, he thought. She giggled and leaned over and kissed his cheek, gasps were made around the room, Yami had to restrain himself from throwing the attendance list at her.

"Please take good care of me, okay?" She smiled as she leaned back over to her side and took out a piece of paper and pencil. He nodded and copied her actions. Yami finished up attendance and wrote 'Mercury' on the board with a red marker.

"Would anyone like to come up and write down the facts of Mercury." He asked, as he expected , Anzu shot her hand up. He sighed and called on her. She smiled and skipped up to the board and grabbed the marker.

"Do I need to say it as I write it, Mr. Mutou?" She asked sweetly, you're making me sick here, Yami thought before he shook his head. She wrote quickly and sat the marker down. "You don't mind me saying it anyway,do you?" He was about to argue before she began speaking again.

"Mercury, which is a beautiful planet might I add, has many facts about it! It is the nearest planet to the sun, the sun on Mercury appears two times larger on it! It's sky is black, it has a lot of iron." She walked over to the earth globe and grabbed it before hitting it to spin extremely fast. "It takes about 88 earth days to orbit around the sun, and takes 59 earth days to rotate!" She set it down and smiled at Yami before she walked back to her seat. "Oh! I forgot one more thing!" she spoke again, displeasing Yami. "The sun's rays are about seven times as strong on Mercury then on Earth." she sat down and allowed Yami to continue to teach.

Yugi stared at Anzu, wow...smart _and_ pretty! He thought as he watched her focus on the lesson. He wrote down the notes on the board quickly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yug, that chick has it hard for ya, doesn't she?" Joey commented at the lunch table as he chowed down on a hamburger, Yugi smiled a little, blushing at the comment, and bit his hamburger.

"I dunno.." he replied chewing before someone started beating on his back, Yugi spit out his food from the action. He spun around to see who did it, he froze at who he saw.

"Yugi! I thought you'd be down here!" Anzu smiled as she grabbed a seat next to him, Yugi smiled slightly, that hurt... Joey smiled.

"Hiya, I'm Joey!" He told her, she smiled at him and got out two lunchboxes.

"Nice to meet you, anyway!" she said as she opened one and handed the other to Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened at this.

"What's this for?" he asked her eying his hamburger. She shrugged.

"I thought you'd like a homemade lunch." She blushed. "Is that wrong?" He quickly shook his head.

"No No! I just bought my own lunch that's all." He told her as he ripped open the lunchbox, oh god what is that?! He thought, there was three sections to the lunch, the largest section had a steak looking thing in it with green sauce poured over it with yellow pickle looking objects, the medium section had some brown rice, cheese, and red powder in it, the smallest section had a small round pink object with a heart printed in the middle. Anzu smiled as she took a bite of hers.

"Mmm! I surprise even myself with my cooking! Go on! Try it!" She told Yugi as she began to eat more. He looked to Joey and gestured to his lunchbox, Joey looked inside it and mouthed a good luck to him. He gulped and grabbed his fork.

"Oh! Don't do that!" Anzu told him, she grabbed his fork and cut his steak thing into pieces before she pulled one of the pieces. "Here you go, say ah!" she giggled, Yugi reluctantly opened his mouth.

"A-Ah..." Anzu shoved the piece in his mouth, Oh holy god what the hell is this! He thought as he chewed it, it's texture was slimy and rough and the taste with a mixture of savory, salty, sweet, and other things he couldn't even describe! He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he chewed the awkward concoction, finally he swallowed and smiled at Anzu. Joey felt bad for the little guy.

"Was it good, Yugi?" She asked anxiously, he nodded.

"I-It." He coughed a little and smiled. "It was great, Anzu." She smiled and began to pick up some of the weird Rice Cheese Powder mix before he got up quickly, she looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked, he smiled awkwardly as he looked at Joey.

"Uh, Bathroom, Haven't gone for like 3 hours." He smiled and ran off. Anzu watched him and blushed.

"He's so cute..." She whispered, Joey looked at her and scratched his head.

"You really like Yugi that much?" He asked, she nodded.

"I've liked him for so long..." she told him. "For over..." she thought for a moment, this is a normal human, he would be creeped out if I said for how long. "6 years." she lied and smiled, he whistled.

"Dang, don't worry, he seems to like you too Anzu." He told her, she smiled brightly, maybe I am winning! She began to talk with Joey about multiple things, mainly Yugi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I am never eating that again!" Yugi yelled as he violently vomited into the toilet, he groaned.

"Do you need something to drink Yugi?" A voice asked, Yugi whipped his head around, Yami smiled down at him.

"Please?" He pleaded, Yami walked over to the sink with a cup and got some water before handing it to him, Yugi chugged it down. "Anzu made me a lunchbox." He told him as he drank more, Yami nodded, should've known.

"Have you eaten?" He asked him, Yugi shook his head.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I thought I'd eat her lunchbox instead of my actual lunch." He sighed as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry..." Yami chuckled.

"There's still a good hour and a half before class starts, after all free period and lunch go hand in hand." He held out his hand. "Wanna go eat somewhere?" Yugi's eyes widened.

"R-Really? We can go eat somewhere?" He asked obviously happy about the suggestion, Yami nodded with his hand still out. Yugi smiled and grabbed his hand, Yami helped him stand up.

"C'mon we can go to the closest restaurant that sells hamburgers." He smiled down at him as he kept his hand in his own. Yugi nodded and laughed.

"Can we go? I don't want Anzu to come looking for me." He said to Yami's amazement.

"I thought you liked her." Yami told him as they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. Yugi laughed again.

"I'm uh, kind of getting creeped out, she likes me a little _too_ much." he admitted to Yami, He smiled happily.

"Well she better keep her hands off you." Yami commented as he and Yugi went out to the parking lot, he got out the keys to the car.

"Oh? Why's that?" Yugi asked, obviously amused by the conversation. Yami unlocked the car and smiled.

"Because _Uranus_ is mine." He chuckled as Yugi blushed and laughed slightly.

"But it's _my_ anus!" Yugi argued, Yami laughed as he and Yugi entered the car and closed the doors.

"Don't care, still mine." Yami smiled at him as he began to drive.

"Nuh uh!" Yugi laughed.

"I'll make a mark if I have to."

"Don't you dare!"

"I will, do I need to pull over?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Yeah Yeah."

**:Okay so it's a cute little chapter that I hope you guys enjoyed, because I enjoyed writing it! You will see another Planet next chapter I promise! I'll try to make it funny and serious at the same time! Also, since this is the weekend I will be posting all chapters I have wrote over the week, this week I have written this one and chapter 5 which means chapter 5 WILL be posted tomorrow. Anyway! Please review! I love you guys!:**


	5. The Twin and Mints

**: I loved writing this chapter for some reason, also it's actually easy to work on my stories during class, they put notes on the board, I write them down then I take out my clipboard and start writing more to the fanfiction (yes I have a clipboard it has a cover over it so no one knows whats in it, my friends have tried to take it from me about 7 times now just to see whats in it.) This chapter does introduce a new planet and I'm not sure how people will react, they might expect it but some might. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!:**

"Burgertown was this close?" Yugi asked as they pulled into a parking spot near the red and yellow restaurant. Yami nodded and opened the car doors.

"Yeah, I come here every day, however yesterday I was unable to." Yami told him, Yugi looked down at the concrete and had a stab of guilt course through him. It was because of his unhealthiness that he had to trouble his brother.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly, Yami smiled sadly at his brother and rested his forehead against Yugi's.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't hungry yesterday anyway." he looked into his eyes and smiled as he grasped Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed and nodded.

"O-Okay..." he looked toward the colorful restaurant. "Can we go eat?" Yami chuckled and let go of his hand.

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled and walked to the restaurant side by side with Yugi.

**2ND. GO.**

Yugi flinched at the voice, Yami was ordering food. What does that mean, he thought shaking his head. Yami looked over at him and tapped his shoulder as food was placed onto the counter to be grabbed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, but I could've sworn that I heard something." he told him, Yami narrowed his eyes in concern.

"What'd you hear?" Yugi looked at him and sighed.

"It's weird but I think it was something like '2nd Go.'" Yami's eyes widened and grabbed the food tray.

"I see... It's probably nothing." he said softly, he handed Yugi two white cups. "Mind filling those up? I'll pick a seat." Yugi nodded and took the cups, Yami smiled. "You like booth seats, right? So I'll go grab one, just get me any drink, it doesn't matter to me." Yugi smiled back and headed to the drink section. Yami dashed toward a bright red booth and saw _exactly_ what he expected.

"AV..." He whispered under his breath. There sitting in the booth with a cup in his hand was a copy to Yami, his hair and eyes copying his colors, the only difference was his tan skin and his darker blue suit that was identical to Yami's. He took a sip of his drink and looked up at Yami.

"Hello Yami, how are you?" The man asked blankly as he reached over and took a fry off of Yami's tray, his voice was slightly deeper then Yami's. Yami's eye twitched as he sat the tray down and took a seat on the other side of the man.

"First Anzu, now you." He grumbled glaring at the doppelganger, the man shrugged.

"Anzu is a failure anyway." He reached over and grabbed another fry.

"Will you go get your own damn food?" Yami complained. The other man sighed and reached into his pocket, he brought out five copper coins and laid them out in front of him, engraved on the coins were two letters, VM.

"I don't think my currency will work here." he smiled at Yami, he growled and handed over one of the two fry containers, he took it happily. "Well, you know why I'm here. I'm supposed to take Yugi back home and blah blah." He ate a fry. "But SS sends the wrong people for the job, he should send SN or something." Yami looked at him confused.

"What do you mean wrong people?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Anzu wants Yugi, so she won't be taking him back any time soon." He ate another fry. "Also I'm your twin, and _I'm_ after Yugi's twin." He commented taking a drink making a disgusted face. "Water and weirdly shaped potatoes don't mix well, do they?" Yami chuckled and pointed at him.

"You're after HU?" He asked smiling, the man chuckled.

"What can I say, the twins are adorable, and you already kidnapped one." Yami smiled sadly.

"So you're okay with Yugi and I?" he asked, the man nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just help you protect the little guy, I hope HU is alright though." He sighed.

"Isn't RU with him?" Yami asked, the man nodded. "Then he'll be fine." The man smiled. "Hey I have a question."

"Ask away." he took another fry, finishing off the rest of them.

"Anzu said you were mad at me, what were you mad about?" Yami asked, the man pouted.

"Because you left me wondering where the hell you were!" He complained. "Not everyday you get SS coming to you saying 'Hey! YE decided to kidnap YU and hide on his planet somewhere!' I was worried man! I have to keep tabs on you being your twin and all, I can't have you vanishing on me like that! To tell the truth I was happy when the man said 2nd Go." He sighed and took another drink making yet another disgusted face. "You got to tell me not to do that man." Yami laughed.

"Yami! I got you Pepsi!" Yugi yelled to him as he approached the booth, he almost dropped the drinks. "I-It's an Egyptian Yami!" He yelled pointing at the 'Egyptian' Yami. He laughed but gave a confused look to Yami, 'Egyptian?' he mouthed. Yami chuckled slightly before he took his drink and made room for Yugi to sit down.

"This is our cousin from..." Yami began to say, what would his say?

"V-" The man began before Yami grabbed one of Yugi's fries and shoved it in his mouth.

"Virginia!" He yelled. Yugi giggled at the sight.

"What's your name sir?" Yugi asked sweetly, the man blushed.

"A-Atemu." he stuttered, freaking twins! Yami laughed silently as he unwrapped his burger. Yugi saw his absence of french fries.

"Where's your fries, Yami?" He asked, Yami opened his mouth to say something

_Burp!_

Yami and Yugi burst out laughing as Atemu beat on his chest chuckling. "Well_ excuse_ me!"

"Well there's your answer Yugi." Yami told him still laughing. Yugi smiled and poured out half of his fries onto Yami's hamburger wrapper.

"You can have some of mine." Yugi giggled and began to eat. Yami ate a fry and looked at Atemu to find him smiling at them.

"What?" he questioned.

"You two are cute together." he told him, Yugi blushed as he took another bite.

"Why thank you! We do try." Yami smirked putting an arm around Yugi's small shoulder. Yugi jumped at the slight contact.

"B-Brother!" he yelled as he took another bite of his burger. Atemu rose an amused eyebrow, brother? Yami laughed.

"C'mon you know you love it." He picked up a fry.

"I do not!" Yugi argued to see a fry shoved in his face.

"Shut up and say Ah." Yami demanded, Yugi pouted but did as he was told. Atemu chuckled. Yami and Yugi finished their food quickly.

"Well, I'm going to go look into getting a job while I'm here." He stood up and smiled as Yugi stood up as well.

"We'll walk you out, alright, Atemu?" Yugi smiled sweetly, Atemu blushed, stop that! He walked out with the two and waved them off as they got into the car and drove off.

"Honestly, he sent you too?" A girly voice called from above, Atemu looked up to see Anzu land in front of him. She smiled at him. "So we're on the same team then!" She latched onto his arm. "We'll tell Yugi the truth and take him back home!" She giggled as he glared and snatched his arm back.

"No, I'm fine with him staying here." He told her, she gasped.

"W-What? Then why're you here?" She asked staring at him.

"Apparently SS thought I'd bring him back faster then you." He chuckled. "Do me a favor, will ya Anzu?" She glared at him.

"Since you're a neighbor, fine, but after that don't expect anything else!" she stood straight up. Atemu smiled, I'll owe her one but it'll be alright.

"Take me to the school Yugi goes to and help me convince someone." he asked, she nodded and began walking.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

"Welcome back Yug!" Joey yelled to him as he walked in with Yami, he smiled and said bye to his brother as he ran to sit with his friend.

"How was lunch?" He asked him, Joey turned green and looked away.

"I had to tell Anzu that you were probably doing something, so she gave me the lunchbox, Yugi please tell me I wasn't the only one who threw up..." Yugi smiled sadly and pat his back.

"I puked too buddy, I puked too." Joey smiled back at him. Anzu soon came in through the door, she sighed and looked at Yugi, she walked over to him.

"Hey Yugi." she said tiredly, she sat in her seat and laid her head down. Yugi looked at her worridly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she nodded as she hid her face from the lights.

"Yeah, just tired..." she yawned, convincing people was tiring. Yugi got out his backpack and fished out a small object,

"Here, this always wakes me up." Yugi handed it to her. She took it, it was a small circular red and white object.

"Um, thank you." She examined it, what was this thing? She unwrapped it and sniffed it, it had a strong sweet smell. Where'd she put this? Her nose? Her eyes? Her ears?...Her butt?

"Um, Anzu? You eat it." Yugi told her trying not to laugh. Joey didn't attempt, he was laughing like a madman. Anzu blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I know that!" she reluctantly put it in her mouth. Holy Mercury this thing is freezing! Why is this tiny thing so cold! She started shivering, sure it tasted good and all but it was so cold!

"Are you allergic to peppermint?" Yugi asked concerned for her health. She tilted her head slightly, Peppermint? I think that was an ingredient I put in the cookie I made for him...

"No, it's just really cold." she told him, she shivered more. Joey smiled and laughed more.

"It's a mint! Of course it'll be cold!" he pet her on the back, she glared at him and accidentally bit through the mint. She shot up from her seat and yelled, causing Yugi to flinch, Joey to almost die laughing, and even got Yami to chuckle.

"It's even colder!" she screamed, everyone began laughing. "It's not funny!" Yugi soon started laughing, clutching his side, Yami gave in as well and began laughing.

"Mr. Mutou?" A deep voice called as the door opened. Yami looked to the door laughing and smiled at the man. He tried to calm his laughter down.

"Well, Hello. Why're you here?" he asked, the man walked into the room of laughing kids, failing to catch Anzu's attention, Yugi quit laughing and smiled as he saw the man.

"I'm here as your assistant." he told Yami. "Basically I'm your slave, the one who does your work, the one who grades and collects papers, the one who gives you time to stare and drool over Yugi." he smirked, Yami blushed.

"Not so loud." He smiled and held out his hand. The mans shook it. "Well I'm glad to have you here then."

"Atemu."

**: Okay! I don't think I need to tell you which Planet Atemu is because of the fact there's only one planet that starts with the letter V. People can probably guess why I chose Atemu as that planet if they know one certain fact which was somewhat mentioned. Also Mercury is 2nd hottest planet I think in our solar system, so she's more sensitive to cold things, mint gives off a 'cool' feeling, so I figured it'd be funny to watch her freak out over a mint. However if we give the mint to Atemu that'd be even better because he's even more sensitive. Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!:**


	6. Final IP Arrival

**:Okay! We are introducing yet another planet again! I know weird right? This is going to be mostly serious which I hated doing but I felt it was necessary, so I hope you like this chapter (had to edit it ALOT), please R&R!:**

"Okay!" Yami yelled loudly clapping his hands, the kids ignored him and kept laughing as Anzu shivered and yelled at them. Yami sighed and smiled shyly at his twin. "Sorry, when this class is worked up they're hard to quiet down." Atemu chuckled.

"Hey, Mr. Mutou!" Yugi asked as he walked over away from the screaming girl and his laughing classmates. "Here, you can use this." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and placed a small blue whistle in his palm.

"You carry ear killers?" Atemu asked, his eyes widening. Yami nudged him and Yugi giggled.

"I guess you can call them that." He smiled up at Yami. "Blow it!" he encouraged. Yami nodded and put the whistle up to his lips.

**4TH GO.**

_Thump! Thump!_

Everyone's eyes turned to the door that led out to the hallway. Yugi's eyes widened and tugged on Yami's sleeve. Yugi mouthed '4th go.' to him, he wanted to get the point across that he could hear something, he didn't need to reassure though. Yami nodded down at him.

"Everyone stay in your seats! Joey please pass out these worksheets, also this man here is named Atemu, he is my new assistant so I hope you treat him well, Call him Mr. Atemu, and with that Atemu please watch the class." He told the class, everyone glued themselves to their seats. Joey quickly got up and walked over to the desk where the worksheets were near Yugi.

"Pst! Yugi!" Joey whispered to him, Yugi turned to him slightly. "What's going on?" Yugi shook his head, he didn't know. "Do y-"

"Mr. Wheeler." Yami glared at Joey. "Pass out the worksheets." He ordered, Joey nodded and quickly grabbed the papers. "Atem-" He looked down to see Atemu relaxing in his chair, Atemu raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, Yami chuckled softly.

"Never mind then." He turned to Yugi and smiled. "Yugi, Please come with me." Yugi nodded and followed Yami outside.

"Ow..." a female voice groaned. Yami and Yugi stared, in front of them was two people, a boy with short horn shaped brown hair and a girl with long red hair.

"SM and HM..." Yugi heard Yami whisper under his breath, SM? HM? The two people were flat on their stomachs, as if they were just dropped there. The boy recovered and sat up while rubbing his head opening his eyes to reveal they were a dark brown color.

"The boss could've given us some warning, Hey Serenity, you okay?" The boy asked the girl known as 'Serenity', she groaned again and sat up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Tristan..." she answered opening her eyes also revealing a dark brown color. She smiled and looked at Yami and Yugi. "Oh no! We didn't! This wasn't! Oh no..." she panicked and stood up. The boy 'Tristan' stood up as well.

"Guess we have to improvise." he cleared his throat. "Hello, YE." Tristan greeted Yami nervously, Yugi looked at the man confused, YE? Yami glared at the boy. Tristan cleared his throat again and bowed while looking at Yugi. "Your highness, I wish to return you to where you belong." Yugi blinked before tilting his head slightly, your highness?

"I think you have the wrong person..." Yugi told him, Serenity gasped slightly.

"Y-You don't remember?" She asked, she grabbed Yugi's hands and stared into his eyes. "You-" Yami grabbed him from behind and held him close to him.

"Don't you dare!" He told her harshly. She gasped and backed up into Tristan's arms. Yugi was terribly confused, he turned his head toward his brother.

"Yami? Wh-" Tense lips interuppted him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Go to sleep...**

**Why...**Yugi asked, a deep voice was in his head, he felt himself drifting.

**Please...Yugi...**

The voice begged him, Yugi found it hard to disobey.

**Sleep and forget...Please...**

Yugi lost himself and soon succumbed to slumber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why did you just..." Serenity whispered in question as Yugi fell in Yami's arms. "You kissed him...but you never kiss anyone." Yami held onto Yugi and sighed.

"And? Yugi's special alright?" He told her as he glared at her. Tristan shook his head and groaned in anger.

"What the hell! SS said Yugi was held captive by you and was suffering!" Tristan looked toward Yugi and sighed softly. Serenity went over to Yami and put her hand on Yugi's forehead, brushing his yellow bangs out of his eyes.

"So, you kidnapped him for a reason?" Serenity asked.

"I'd tell you the exact reason but..." He blushed. "I don't feel like it right now..." He picked up Yugi and kissed his forehead gently.

"Orders are orders though..." He looked toward Serenity for help, she shook her head. "Let's decide if we obey or not later...I need to think, is that okay, Yami?" He asked.

"Yes, I should take Yugi to the Nurse to come up with something." He nodded toward the two and walked off with the small boy in his arms.

"We need to have a meeting probably, we can't just decide if we'll obey or not, we should all decide..." Tristan told Serenity, he took out a small red device, she grabbed his wrist.

"But YE is an IP, we'd have to call him too, and SS said even AV is here working _with_ him." She smiled slightly. "So aren't they busy?" Tristan smiled and nodded.

"Should we wait until they're-"

_Ding! Ding!_

"W-What?" Serenity asked confused, SS told them that they just got done eating lunch, what was the bell for? The classroom door opened. The two caught a girl talking to her friend.

"Ugh! Can't we just skip gym? won't care much..." She complained to the other girl. Serenity giggled.

"I guess we can call them up now?" She smiled as Tristan as he opened his device.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**IP MEETING, OUTSIDE UNDER TREE NEAREST TO THE BACK ENTRANCE NOW.**

The sentences ran through Anzu's, Atemu's, and Yami's head. Anzu glared at the ceiling and sighed as she quickly sneaked away from her classmates.

"Ms. Valentine!" A boy yelled to a long blond haired woman with violet eyes, she smiled.

"Yes?" The boy blushed as he stared at her, she was wearing a white tank top with matching shorts and tennis shoes, after all she was the gym teacher, she had to look somewhat sporty.

" Mr. Atemu told me to tell you that uh..." he paused trying not to look at her. "He'll be back in an hour along with ." She narrowed her eyes, ?

"Who's Mr. Atemu?" She asked.

"Our assistant teacher." He answered her, she nodded reluctantly, she'd have to look into that man.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Please take care of him for me." Yami smiled at the woman who was the Nurse at the school.

"But of course! I'll call for you if he wakes up." She smiled back, Yami nodded and walked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Serenity sat next to Tristan near the tree and sighed worriedly.

"Think they'll come?" She asked as a dark shadow dashed through the trees and stopped above their heads making leaves fall on them.

"As if we're allowed to miss an IP meeting!" Anzu called from above. Tristan looked up and quickly looked back down.

"Get down AM, I did not enjoy seeing up your skirt." He demanded, she pouted but jumped down and sat in front of them.

"This better be fast." Two somewhat similar voices called out. Yami and Atemu were walking side by side, Serenity looked toward Yami and sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have invited him..." She whispered to Tristan.

"He's an IP, we had to." He responded, Atemu and Yami sat down near Anzu.

"Hello IPs! Welcome to another IP only meeting!" Tristan stood up and smiled as an attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm sure you all know why I-" Serenity looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Um...We gathered you here today, we're here to discuss if YU is to stay here or come back to his home, please do not worry about SS I cut him of from listening to our conversation." The twins sighed in relief. "I have thought about it and decided that I think it is okay to have YU here, since no one is trying to hurt him." Anzu glared at him. "Anyone who wishes to protect YU here instead of taking him back home please raise your hand." Tristan raised his hand as well as Serenity and the Twins. Anzu refused to raise hers.

"It is four to one." Serenity said standing up. "Therefore the IPs will protect YU, instead of taking him back home." Anzu glared and stood up.

"What?! We are ordered to take him back!" She yelled. " It doesn't matter if he's safe or happy here! He belongs home!" Yami glared at her.

"Aren't you in love with him?" He asked her, she blushed and nodded.

"Well, Yes..." She shook her head. "But he belongs home!"

"Don't you want him to be happy?" He argued.

"He'll be happy back on his planet!" She glared at him, her eyes filled with anger.

"Don't you remember what happened two years ago?" He stood up and glared down at her.

"O-Of course." She responded nervously.

"Then you know the torture he endured, correct?" He knew exactly what he endured, he nearly cried at the thought of what had happened to the poor boy back then. Anzu nodded slightly. Yami continued. "He was scared and Tortured for almost a whole year, yet you still want to send him back?!" He yelled at her, she cowered.

"B-But it's ch-" She started only to be yelled at again.

"It doesn't matter! It happened once, it can happen again!" Anzu teared up at the words.

"I-I know he'd be safe! Only Yugi will understand me!" She cried out. "I hate you all!" She turned and ran.

"Wait! Anzu!" Tristan yelled, she ignored him. Serenity sighed sadly and turned to Yami.

"How long has she been in love with him?" She asked, he looked down.

"About 600 years..." He responded, he bit his lip. "However...this might sound selfish, but I need him more then she ever will..." Serenity nodded as Tristan cleared his throat.

"Even though we're betraying SS, we will make sure he knows nothing of this agreement and also please know he is our boss, not our _friend_ so please do not carry that in your heart, I hope you trust us, YE." Tristan and Serenity bowed to Yami, he smiled and nodded.

"With Yugi's and my own life, SM and TM." He chuckled and faced Atemu. "And of course I trust you as well, AV."

"You better trust me damn it." Atemu smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Everyone." Serenity took out a red device similar to Tristans. "Please get out your P communicators." Tristan got out his, Atemu brought out a tanish orange device, Yami took out a blue and green device. "Please issue yourselves a new personal private order so SS cannot track it." Everyone looked at her as she spoke the order.

"Protect YU at all costs."

**:That was harder to write then it looks, I had to edit it twice because it didn't seem right to me XD I hope you enjoyed it! Please review everyone! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!:**


	7. Flashback and DJ

**:Hiya guys! So I wanted to tell you guys how I'm going to be updating, I will update 2 chapters every weekend! One on Saturday and one on Sunday! So that gives me time to think about what's going to be on the next chapter, I will admit I have this fanfiction planned out however I need to know how to get it all on paper! I love you all! I own nothing and please R&R!:**

"Stupid IP's!" Anzu screamed as she punched a tree, creating a deep hole within it's brown bark.

"Why did I have to be an IP! Heck the OP's probably understand me better then them!" She thought for a moment and cried softly." No they _do_ understand me better...Yugi..."

_"Hey? Why're you crying?" A small boy asked with his large amethyst eyes wide with concern. The small girl he was talking to was sitting under a tall brown column, she sniffled and looked up at the boy who was standing over her._

_ "T-They said V-Venus was prettier then me.."she cried and looked back down._

_ "But Venus is a boy, so he can't be pretty." The boy reached down and grabbed her hand making her stand up. "Also I think you're prettier." The girl's eyes widened as he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. _

_ "R-Really?" She questioned her cheeks a light pink. He nodded._

_ "You're really pretty! Your hair is nice, your eyes are pretty, and your voice is cute!" he smiled at her and squeezed her hand, she blushed a little more._

_ "T-Thank you..." she played with her hair with her free hand, she looked into the boy's eyes. "U-Um, M-My name's Anzu! Anzu Mercury! W-What's yours?" She asked smiling slightly._

_ "My name?" He smiled brightly. "My name's Yugi!"_

"Yugi...only Yugi..." She whispered to herself, she chuckled softly as she thought of a future with him, he's an OP. "I hate IP's..." she looked to the sky. "Can't I be an OP? Just to be with him?" she cried softly as she sat under the tree and drifted off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Tristan and I are going to go register as new students!" Serenity told the twins, she smiled and clapped her hands. "I'll make sure to get into your class!" She grabbed Tristan's hand and ran off cheerfully.

"I'm going to go cheek on Yugi." Yami said before Atemu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Let me come with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white square, he unfolded it. "He missed the lesson about some of the Planets."

"What? I only gave them a worksheet." Yami told him, Atemu shrugged.

"I got bored, okay?" He told him as he looked at the worksheet. "I made them write notes on the back of their paper talking about the planets we covered, also I told them about the other assignment you wanted to give them."

"That assignment was ment to be for later but that's fine I suppose, which planets did you go over?"

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars." He smiled and refolded the paper before putting it back in his pocket.

"We went over Mercury and Earth already, you're my assistant, not my substitute." Yami smiled but smiled at his twin. "C'mon, Let's go see him." Atemu nodded and followed Yami to the Nurse's Office.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi sat up in the Nurse's bed and sighed to himself, here he was again, two times in a row! He sighed, what happened before he fainted? He remembered Anzu freaking out over the mint he had given him and walking with Yami outside the classroom, he forgot the reason to why though.

"Yugi? Mr. Mutou and Mr. Atemu are here to see you." The Nurse called to him as the twins walked in, Yugi rubbed his eyes."

"I'm never going to get used to that." Yugi commented, Atemu chuckled.

"Used to what?" He asked, Yugi pointed at the boys.

"You two looking so much alike, that's what! I won't be able to tell the difference between you guys!" he complained.

"Well one of us is tan if that helps." Yami pointed out, Yugi nodded, that _did_ help.

"Yugi, here you have homework." Atemu handed Yugi the folded up piece of paper. Yugi unfolded it and groaned.

"A worksheet _and_ an essay?" He looked at Yami who just shrugged.

"It's not that hard, is it?" He asked smiling sheepishly. "Just write an essay on one of the planets we've talked about in class."

"Alright, Then I choose _Uranus._" Yugi stated before covering his mouth blushing furiously, Atemu burst out laughing while Yami chuckled with his own small blush covering his cheeks.

"I don't think that's allowed Yugi!" Atemu laughed more, Yami smiled at the small boy.

"No writing reports on that." his smile turned into a smirk as he leaned down to whisper into his ear. "However, I would like a private presentation of yours." Yugi's face lit up and playfully shoved him away.

"S-Shut up! Both of you!" He yelled, he crossed his arms and pouted. Yami laughed at the pout.

"Aw, you really want to write about it that bad? Fine you can write about my a-"

"Uranus! Uranus! Uranus!" Yugi panicked waving his arms around, Yami laughed more, Atemu was clutching his stomach.

"I know, I know!" Yami laid his hand on Yugi's head and stroked his hair gently. "I'll look forward to reading it." Yugi nodded reluctantly.

"So, do tell me how the hell I fainted..._again._" He asked, Atemu answered before Yami could open his mouth.

"You were talking to the class and you locked your knees and fell down." He told him, Yugi couldn't shake the feeling that he had fainted outside the classroom, but he nodded.

"Okay, that's understandable." he agreed, he smiled at the two. "May I go to gym now?" the twins nodded. Yami went to the Nurse to tell her they were taking Yugi as Atemu helped Yugi get up.

"Class is outside today." Yami told his brother, Yugi smiled brightly at this.

"Yes!" He cheered, the twins chuckled at the sight and led him out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"C'mon you guys! Move faster!" yelled as she blew her white whistle at the kids running on the track.

"Mai!" The woman turned around and gasped as she saw two Yami's and Yugi walking toward her, she approached them, meeting them halfway.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I skipped the drinks last night, so please tell me Yami, is this another brother?" She asked pointing at Atemu.

"No, This is our cousin from Virginia." Yami told her, Atemu nodded his head in greeting.

"I'm Mr. Atemu, nice to meet you."

"I-I see, nice to meet you too, I'm Ms. Valentine." She greeted back reluctantly . "Yugi, I see you're all better, would you like to go change?"

"I can run just fine in this!" He smiled and ran to join the other runners. Mai giggled.

"He's always so full of energy." She said to herself, Yami and Atemu couldn't help but agree with her.

" Ms. Valentine!" A voice called, Mai turned around and smiled sweetly as Joey ran up to her and pressed a button on the small black watch in his hand.

"I made a new record!" He showed her and grinned proudly.

"I see! That's great! you can sit down now if you like." she told him. "Oh or you can go help out the new-"

"Joey!" A high voice called from behind.

"Yes S-" The owner of the voice hugged him from behind. He smiled at the girl. "I did good right?" She asked him.

"Depends, did you remember to stop the watch?" He asked her, she nodded and showed him.

"That's pretty good Serenity." He smiled and pet her on the head as she smiled.

"Do you know her Joey?" Yami asked, Joey shrugged as Serenity went to go get a drink of water.

"Nah, introduced them and I thought I'd help them, The boy Tristan said he wanted to beat me in a race for some reason, but I haven't seen him." He looked around to see Tristan only halfway done with the track...walking, he glared. "He's not trying, is he?" Tristan looked over and stuck out his tongue.

"He was walking ever since you started, Joey." She giggled into her fist.

"What?!" Joey yelled, he ran toward Tristan on the track, he tackled the boy to the ground and began to roll around on the track, many classmates avoided them or observed the small event.

"Should we stop them?" Yami asked as he saw Yugi catch up with the rolling boys and try to break up the 'rolling'.

"I think Yugi's got it." Atemu replied as he saw the two boys get up and begin laughing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"God dammit!" A hooded man slammed his ringed hand on a black table, in the center was a floating crystal dice that showed Yugi, Joey, and Tristan jogging to the finish. "Why the hell did he go over there to Earth! I bet YE told him to visit! Stupid IP's!" He complained to no one.

**He is an IP** an elderly voice told him, the man scoffed. "Doesn't mean he has to get along with them. I mean look at AM! She hates most of them!" he planted himself in a red chair and sighed. "I should just go down there and bring him back, I wouldn't even care if we got into a war about it." He moved his hand in a fluid wave motion and two small dice appeared in his palm. "IPs vs the OPs? We'd win in a second probably!"

**The U's would not help you.** The voice told him, the man nodded. "And? So what? One of their main leaders are trapped on Earth anyway." He stared at his crystal dice. "However you told me that they _kidnapped_ little YU, but he looks happy as he can be down there." He juggled the dice in his hand

**The U's are powerful, DJ.** "And that's why he's happy there? You can't be telling me that he!" He pointed at Yugi that was laughing on the surface of his dice. "Survived the war, but likes the people who attacked him? You sure it was Earth?"

**You dare question me?!** The voice bellowed, the man DJ cowered slightly. "N-No of course not!" He looked at the dice to see Tristan and Joey getting along, smiling and laughing. His heart stung with Jealously. "Stupid humans..." he stood up and touched the crystal dice where Tristan's face resided. "He shouldn't even be there! He should be-!"

**Love between IPs and OPs are forbidden.** DJ bit his lip.

**I could however make an acceptation...for all the planets, if you do something for me of course.** DJ looked up. "You're serious?" He asked.

**I never lie.** DJ highly doubted that but it was SS who was talking...he didn't like sharing the benefit of loving whoever he wanted with the IPs but it was fair..

**What is your decision?** The voice questioned, DJ took a deep breath.

"What do you need me to do?"

**:And OP 1 is shown! Well to you, not to the other planets, hehe. I kind of hope you guys don't like Mai with Joey that much because it won't happen, just saying, she's a rival to someone but she won't be with him. Also I want to clarify, Serenity and Joey are only close friends in this like siblings because of how they're brother and sister. I thought it would be kinda cute to see Serenity take a shine to Joey and become one of his best friends. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!: **


	8. DJ's arrival and Anzu's Decision

**:Hello! Now I did leave you on a cliffhanger but you should know what DJ is to do, he will appear in this chapter by the way! So I hope you enjoy! I own nothing and Please review!:**

"Alright! Everyone, that's enough math for today!" Yami yelled to the class. "You may work on your homework for the rest of the day and before you ask, yes you may have partners." He smiled at the class as they moved around and moved their desks, he looked toward the small Yugi formed. Anzu was there sitting next to Yugi, Joey was on the other side of him with Serenity on his other side with Tristan sitting next to her as well.

"Page 263, right?" Joey asked, flipping his algebra book open.

"Yeah 1-36 even." Yugi replied getting a piece of paper out and writing down problems.

"Joey this is confusing." Serenity stared at the page, what was X? Why did X have to be found? Is it a tactic or something?

"Here I'll help you." Joey began to work as she watched, Yugi began to solve the problems quickly as Anzu observed him and smiled.

"Doesn't it hurt you write so fast?" She asked, he stopped and shrugged as he looked at the 3 problems he already solved in a short period of time.

"Not really, it's just really easy, want me to help you?" He asked smiling at her, she blushed and nodded slightly.

"If you don't mind.."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami groaned as he tried to concentrate on grading papers but he kept losing his focus as he thought about what could happen to Yugi if he wasn't careful. He put his pen down and sighed, Atemu looked up from the stack of papers he was also grading.

"Something on your mind?" He asked worriedly.

"It's nothing..." Yami turned to him. "I just think Yugi might be stressed out a little bit..." Atemu smiled sadly.

"So you're just worried about the guy." Yami nodded

"How can I not be?" He's been having nightmares about from what happened 2 years ago, he can hear SS without him talking directly to him." He looked down with his head in his hands.

"You do know why he can hear him though, right?" Atemu asked, he was pretty sure that Yami knew why, the twin nodded.

"Of course I know, I just wish I could give him a day off from everything..." He assured him sadly.

"Today's Friday, you can hang out with him tomorrow." Atemu suggested, Yami looked up.

"Hang out? Atemu, we live together, we _always _hang out." He told him.

"I mean as in take him out somewhere, like a date." He explained.

"A-A Date?!" Yami repeated blushing.

"Yeah, you and him have been on a date before right? I mean you're all over eachother." Atemu thought for a moment. "Actually you're all over him."

"We've never been on a date." He admitted, Atemu laughed.

"What?!" He laughed more. "You're all hot and bothered over the poor boy and you've never even went on a date with him?!"

"We're supposed to be brothers." Yami sternly told him, Atemu calmed down his laughing and nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, why don't you ask him after all this?" He smiled at his twin, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Alright, I'll ask him.." He smiled as Atemu smacked his back playfully.

"There's my twin!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Ding!_

Students began to pack up and swarm out the door quickly, Yugi and the others quickly packed up and lifted the items onto their shoulders or backs.

"Joey! Joey! Can we go to that Mall thing you were talking about?!" Serenity asked happily, Joey laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Honestly you're like a hyperactive sister, I'll see you later Yug!" He laughed and waved as he walked out the door with Tristan and Serenity.

"Hey, Yugi? Want to hang out after school today with me?" Anzu asked sweetly, her cheeks were shaded with a light shade of pink. He shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, I need to stay until my brother leaves." He looked toward Yami before smiling at her. "Maybe later?" She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Bye Yugi!" She waved and ran out the door.

"Yugi can you come here for a second?" Yami yelled as Atemu winked at him and left. Yugi ran up to him as he waved good bye to Atemu.

"What is it?" He smiled, Yami blushed slightly and took a breath.

"I-I was wondering if you would uh..." He stuttered. "D-Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" He blushed more as he whispered the last phrase. "Like a date?"

Yugi's face heated up to a high degree. "W-What?" His heart raced for a second, why was he getting worked up? It's his brother for god's sake!

"Do you want to go on a date?" Yami managed out, he scratched his head awkwardly. "I-I know it's weird but-"

"Yes!" Yugi blurted out, Yami looked down at him in surprise.

"R-Really?" He smiled hopefully, Yugi nodded. Sure they were related but they never really acted like it, so a date couldn't hurt.

"Tomorrow, right? We can go on it after we eat breakfast in the morning." Yugi thought. "We can tell mom and dad we're going to hang out with a friend for the day." Yami smiled brightly at the idea and nodded.

"Alright well, I'm done here." He picked up a suitcase. "Want to go home?" Yugi nodded.

**5TH GO.**

Yugi's head rang, he stumbled slightly as it rang more in his head, Yami held onto him and looked down at him.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, Yugi nodded.

"Yeah...it's just...someone said-" Yami kissed him, Yugi's eyes widened but couldn't help but respond and kiss him back. "Why did you..."

"What did he say?" Yami asked quickly, Yugi tilted his head slightly, what was he talking about?

"Who said what?" He questioned him, Yami smiled knowingly.

"Oh nothing, c'mon, let's go home."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This isn't cool AV!" A man with long black hair in a pony tail and emerald eyes yelled, he was tied up with rope and laying on the concrete on his stomach. Atemu was glaring down and stepping on him.

"Honestly, I leave the room for five minutes and Little DJ decides to go sky diving." He laughed. "Now I can check you off the list, man SS is stupid, isn't he?"

"Don't you dare insult SS!" The man growled. "I need to get Yugi home!" He yelled as he struggled on the ground.

"Haha. No." He picked up the man and threw him over his shoulders. "We're going to have a meeting about you buddy."

"Didn't SS send you to take Yugi home as well?" He questioned loudly.

"Yeah but..." He winked at the man. "Who ever said I would obey?"

"I'll inform SM and TM!" He yelled struggling more, he couldn't believe he was resorting to telling _other_ IPs.

"Go ahead, not like it matters anyway, after we explain things to you, you'll disobey SS too man." He opened a car and threw the man in.

"I would ne-!" Atemu slammed the door shut on him and got out his P communicator.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**DJ FOUND. MEETING REQUESTED.**

Serenity and Tristan smiled as the report rang through their heads.

"What's got you so happy?" Joey asked as he finished off Tristan's character in a game, Tristan looked over at him.

"Because that was just the beginning!" He yelled as he shoved in two quarters. Serenity looked at Tristan.

"He's probably glad." She told Tristan, he nodded as Joey shoved quarters into the machine.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**DJ FOUND. MEETING REQUESTED.**

Yami smiled brightly as he exited the car.

"Yami?" Yugi asked curiously, why was he smiling? "What's up?"

"I was just thinking about where I'm going to take you on our date." He winked at the boy causing him to blush.

"O-Oh..." Yugi ran to the house hiding his face with Yami following behind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**DJ FOUND. MEETING REQUESTED.**

Anzu gasped as she processed the though. DJ?! Why were the OPs getting involved? She looked down confused, Yugi was an OP but usually when it came to a retrieving mission it didn't require them. Why did SS want him back so bad...she bit her lip, if it was just bringing him home, it should just be the IPs, sending the OPs wasn't required. She took out her P communicator, it was a brown color, she opened it and inside it showed all the planets, she clicked the Venus button.

**Who is this?** Atemu's voice rung in her head.

"Atemu?" She spoke out, hoping she was doing this right.

**Anzu? What is it? Is something wrong?** He sounded worried, she giggled to herself, even after everything he was still worrying about her.

"I changed my mind." She told him.

**Decided what?** Anzu smiled as she took a deep breath.

"I want to protect Yugi."

**:Anzu is now a good guy! I mean she's not a good guy in Yami's eyes but we all know why that is. Next chapter will be the meeting and date scene! I hope you guys look forward to it! I love you all! Please review!: **


	9. Discussion of Dukey Wookey

**:Hey guys! I did not add the date in this chapter because I think that one should be its own because I will try to make it cute and fluffy and blah blah blah, this one is mostly serious with that slight humor, some things are said in here that are very important and might clear up some things but might add some confusion. I hope you like it! Please review: **

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?

"No!"

"Are-"

"I swear to god I will kill you!" Atemu finally snapped as he drived the car, Dj smiled and tried to make himself comfortable in the back of the car.

"You kidnapped me I have a right to annoy you!" He yelled as the car stopped sharply and threw him in the floor. "Hey! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know I had pamper you." Atemu stepped out of the car and threw it open to find DJ glaring at him, he glared back and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder again.

"Oh goody! Another ride...why is it dark outside? It was light a couple hours ago." DJ asked, Atemu groaned.

"I forgot how annoying you can be." He complained.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I seem to be suffering from being carried against my will, surely you have heard of this sickness,yes?" DJ laughed as Atemu jerked his legs making him let out a loud yelp.

"Mommy wants you to shut the hell up!" Atemu walked up to a small brown house and got out a small key.

"How the hell do you have a house?! You've been here for like 6 hours!" DJ asked him as Atemu opened the door.

"You seem to forget Yami basically rules this planet." Atemu slammed the door shut with his ankle and threw DJ on a dark green couch, DJ groaned as he hit it.

"I thought he was a thing called a teacher." DJ struggled against the ropes as he laid there.

"Still his planet you know." Atemu took out his P communicator.

"This couch hurts." DJ complained, Atemu sighed as he looked at Earth's Time, 8:26. He gasped as the Mar's button lit up and two voices went through his head.

**8:45 IP MEETING AT ATEMU'S HOUSE.**

Atemu's eyes widened, they know where I live?!

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hey Mommy, someones at the door." DJ yelled. "Also baby DJ wants a pillow!" Atemu ignored him and answered the door to see Serenity and Tristan smiling at him.

"Hi! May we come in?"

()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm going to bed." Yugi announced as Yami heard the notice, he smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright, Goodnight Yugi." Yami went to him and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well." he whispered in his ear, Yugi shivered and nodded before he headed upstairs. "Mom, Dad, I'm going somewhere." Yami yelled to the kitchen before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Anzu panted as she knocked on Atemu's door, he lived so far away from where she lived, however instead of Atemu, Yami answered the door, he glared at her.

"What're you doing here? This doesn't involve you." He told her sternly.

"I-I changed my mind, I'm protecting him now...I promise..." She whispered so softly that Yami had to strain his ears just to hear her. He sighed and let her in.

"You don't need to whisper.' He said blandly as he sat down on the brown carpeted floor. Anzu looked around, there was an ugly green coach, a table, and three doors leading somewhere else, needless to say this place didn't look to interesting.

"This place is kind of..." She began to say.

"Boring I believe is the word." Serenity broke in. Anzu was about to say something until Serenity put her hand up. "Don't say a word, we already heard." She smiled.

"Mommy! There's a cute boy annoying me." DJ yelled his face red as Tristan played with his hair.

"Who's mommy?" Anzu asked.

"I am sadly." Atemu walked in the room with a case of cokes, he handed them out.

"That's a new one, so tell me, who's daddy?" Yami teased as he opened the coke and took a drink.

"Hell if I know..." Atemu growled.

"Okay, Tristan stop playing with his hair and start this already." Serenity demanded. Tristan nodded and smiled at DJ, he blushed slightly and looked away.

"Alright we're here today to decide the fate of DJ." He motioned toward the tied up man. "I say he should just give in and join Yugi's school." DJ growled.

"Aren't you the leaders of the Inner Planets!" Dj yelled at Serenity and Tristan. "You should be discussing the fate of them! Not me damn it! What's this about joining Yugi's school? Why's he even there?! He's not even fully human!"

"He's still human, he's just special." Yami clarified.

"Oh yeah he's _real_ special! Sorry to break it to you Yami, but he wasn't raised here like a human, He has Human _and_ Alien DNA!" Dj yelled more, the IPs groaned, they already knew this.

"Look I know SS probably sent you to get Yugi back but we're not going to let you, got it?" Atemu glared at him.

"Yugi needs to be home! You know HU can't run the OPs by himself!" he argued.

"and you think SS just wants Yugi back for that reason alone?" Anzu spat at him.

"What?" DJ questioned her.

"If we were simply retrieving him, we wouldn't need you stupid OPs." She glared at him, he was confused.

"What the hell happened to you?! I thought you hated the IPs!" He asked her, she panicked slightly but shook her head slightly.

"It just doesn't make sense, he doesn't just want Yugi back because he needs to run the planets, and from what I heard RU and BU are helping HU with them!" She panted slightly as the other IPs watched her. "Like I said, If we were retrieving him, OPs wouldn't be needed. I don't care what you think, but I don't believe for a second that SS isn't trying to get him back for a different reason!"

"You guys are such idiots! SS promised me, no, all of us something if I get him back!" DJ blurted out.

"and what did he say?" Tristan asked.

"If I get Yugi back, IPs and OPs will be able to love eachother, it won't be forbidden anymore!" DJ replied, everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "He said Yugi was important and if I get him back then he'll do that!"

"Yugi's important..." Yami whispered as he thought of something. "Two years ago..." Anzu listened to Yami as he whispered.

"You don't think he's trying to bring her back, do you?" Anzu asked, Yami nodded slightly.

"He might, I mean the OPs are loyal to him so that'd give him back more power, but I'm not sure yet." he replied.

"Why Yugi though?" Serenity asked.

"Because Yugi's the main leader of the OPs." Atemu answered, DJ watched them confused.

"What're you all talking about?" DJ questioned.

"Duke." Tristan looked at him dead in the eye, Duke looked back and blushed slightly.

"W-What?" He asked, Tristan walked to him, sat him up on the couch, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you remember the war from two years ago?" He asked him, Duke nodded slightly.

"Y-Yeah, W-Why?" he stuttered out.

"Do you know why it happened?" Tristan questioned sternly, Duke shook his head.

"N-No..." he answered. Serenity butted into the conversation.

"Do any of OPs know?" She asked, again he shook his head.

"No, we all assumed it was just an argument between Uranus and-" Duke's eyes widened. "Wait...when the war ended...she disappeared!" Tristan smiled at him sadly.

"Smart, yet, because of what Yami did, she did disappear." Duke glared at Yami.

"Did you kill her you son of a bitch!" He yelled, Yami help up his hands in defense.

"No, I just kidnapped Yugi, that's all." He admitted, Duke tried to get up but couldn't because of the ropes and Tristan.

"So you admit it, you asshole!"

"It was for a good reason." Yami glared. "Do you think I'd let him suffer as she tortured him?"

"She would never do that!" Duke screamed.

"She did, I saw it with my own eyes, I only hate one OP planet and she was it, I'm glad she's gone."

"VP was an innocent girl! You don't understand her feelings you asshat! How dare you say she hurt one of the OPs! You know she was in love with him! That's probably why y-" Duke's chin was moved to the right, Anzu had moved it, she smiled down at him sweetly.

"Why don't you rest? You're very tired." She whispered softly to him, Duke's eyes widened in panic and shook his head.

"Don't you d-!" Tristan covered his mouth and watched Anzu caress his cheek gently and smile even more.

"Go to sleep Duke, you're oh so sleepy, you simply cannot stay awake any longer for today." She cooed sweetly as she narrowed her eyes down at him, Duke's eyes finally began to close and soon fell asleep.

"I forgot that you're good at that, man I thought he'd never shut up!" Atemu smiled at her.

"Well I think we have an idea to what SS is trying to do." Serenity smiled as she looked at Duke. "So, what do we do with him?"

"He can stay with us, Serenity." Tristan said as he picked up Duke bridal style.

"Yes, please oh god take his annoying ass out of here!' Atemu encouraged happily. Anzu giggled.

"Aw, does Mommy need a day away from her wittle Dukey Wooky." She teased as she giggled more.

"No, Mommy needs an eternal Vacation from Dukey Wooky!" Atemu laughed happily.

"Hey, I know this is off the subject of your little Dukey Wooky, but I would recommend we discuss this more thoroughly when we have all the OPs here." Yami told them. Atemu's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you think he would?" Atemu asked, Yami shook his head.

"I don't think SS would risk sending any of the U's." He replied, Atemu nodded slightly.

"That's probably for the best, the U's probably know whats going on." He smiled. "So should we just keep all the OPs hostage?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"At least the ones that want to disagree with us and argue, and if DJ took that much offense to us hinting something about VP, we might be in trouble." He explained.

"OP's always said they were better then us, so it's time for us to take the lead!" Anzu cheered happily, Yami stared at her confused.

"Okay seriously, who the hell are you?" He asked, she smiled at him.

"I might have agreed to protect Yugi, however!" She pointed at Yugi and smirked. "Yugi will still belong to me!" Yami smiled smugly.

"Is that so? Well, say what you want." He put his hands in his pocket. "There's just a tiny detail I need to tell you about, Anzu."

"Oh? And whats that?" Anzu asked curiously, Yami smirked.

"I have a date with him tomorrow."

**:No idea why I had fun with this chapter but whatever! Yes I did explain some things in there! A miracle isn't it! But I might've confused you about some things if you guys have caught onto the pattern like, AM, AV, YE, etc etc. You guys probably know what planet VP is. I hope you guys liked this chapter don't worry next chapter will be the date and have some more Yami and Yugi moments oh! And I apologize for the lack of Yugi in this chapter! Please Review!: **


	10. Date Part 1: Pancake Palace

**:And here's half of what what you guys have been waiting for! The date! Hehehe I loved writing this. I know this isn't exactly an original idea for a date but hey what can I say I'm human, Also there will be a lot of scene breaks, but there's a reason for that! I hope you enjoy! Please Review!:**

"Pst Yugi." A deep voice called as someone shook him, Yugi whimpered and hid his face, the voice chuckled. "C'mon, I left a note to mom and dad, and if we're going to get to the place I'm taking you we need to go now." He opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at Yami, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked at the clock, it was 6:35.

"Why're are we going somewhere so early." Yugi asked as he yawned, Yami leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Because it'll make you happy and get us there before a lot of people show up." He smiled and put a small brown package next to him. "Put that on and come on, I'll wait in the living room for you." Yugi nodded tiredly to himself and grabbed the package, he opened it and smiled brightly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yami! I'm ready!" Yugi spoke as he walked down the stairs quickly, Yami smiled at Yugi, he looked so cute. Yugi was wearing a sky blue hoodie with a golden puzzle design with an eye in the center on the back along with a mini version of it in the top right corner on the front, along with this he wore light blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Yami wore the exact same outfit however his was a darker blue.

"You look cute in that, Yugi, it suits you well." Yami winked as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"How'd you get these things, I thought the store was out of them." Yugi asked trying to hide his blush while yawning, Yami smirked at the small boy as he unlocked the car.

"I have my ways."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why're we doing this again..." A manly voice asked as he and two other figures hid behind a bush to see Yami and Yugi enter a dark blue car.

"An OP might show up when they're out, that's why!" A feminine voice told him.

"Couldn't Yami handle it though?" The manly voice grumbled. "You probably just want to make sure they don't do anything _naughty_"

"Guys they're driving away now." A higher pitched girly voice told the two as she watched the car go down the road.

"Ah! Crap! Atemu, get your car!" Anzu leaped out and ran to the nearest vehicle.

"My car's over there..." Atemu yawned and walked with Serenity over to a dark red car the opposite direction, Anzu pouted.

"I knew that!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi curled up in the backseat with a blue blanket draped over him as he slept, he smiled and hummed in his sleep, Yami watched him from the mirror and smiled, he looked down at the clock, 8:28. Might want to get us some breakfast, he thought as he looked for an exit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked rubbing her eyes, they've been following Yami's car for about two hours.

"Apparently to Pancake Palace..." Atemu yawned as he turned the car into an exit, Anzu's face lit up.

"Oh good! Something to try out! or at least that's what I hope..Hey! Do we have any money?" Anzu asked, Serenity pulled out an orange plastic card labeled Credit.

"Duke might not be doing anything, but he'll have to get a job because I made him a bank account and we'll be using the credit card I got him." She giggled as she pocketed it and Atemu parked the car.

"What's a bank?" Anzu asked, Atemu shrugged and exited the car.

"It's where Earth keeps its money, like how we have IPM depositors." Serenity explained as she and the others left the car, Anzu nodded in understanding as she watched Yami and Yugi enter the dimly lighted brown restaurant.

"They're in the restaurant!"

"You don't say..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hello and-!" A girl with short pink dyed hair and green eyes asked, she was wearing a dark red uniform (skirt and shirt) with a name tag that said 'Becky', she gasped and looked over Yami, he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, Yugi looked away and pretended not to notice her. "O-Oh! Um, Welcome to Pancake Palace! A booth for two?" She smiled brightly with a slight blush across her face, Yami nodded reluctantly before she began to lead the two. She led them to a small brown and red booth, when they sat down she handed them two brown menus and got out a small notepad.

"I'm Becky! I will be serving you two today! What would you guys like to drink?" She asked looking mostly at Yami, he smiled awkwardly.

"Just some regular milk and a black coffee..." He answered, the girl blushed once again.

"Alright, A milk and A black coffee! I-I'll let you two decide what you want to eat! I'll be back later!" She hurried off out of sight. Yugi sighed sadly and looked down, great, the waitress already has a crush on Yami.

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Yami asked him, Yugi looked up and met his gaze, Yugi blushed and picked up the menu hiding in it.

"I-It's nothing!" He replied. "T-The food looks good here! You should look through the menu Yami!"

"I'm not interested in the menu,unless..." Yami narrowed his eyes and rested his chin on the back of his hand, Yugi looked up from the menu and looked over the edge of it. Yami smirked. "You're on it." Yugi's eyes widened and blushed brightly.

"W-What?!" Yugi gasped slamming the menu down, Yami grabbed one of Yugi's hand and smiled.

"We could go to the bathroom you know." He winked, Yugi shook his head quickly and pulled his hand away.

"N-No that's fine! I-I don't need to go!" He tried to make the conversation sound innocent.

"_You_ might not need to go, but those pants of y-" Yugi pressed a hand to Yami's mouth, Yami grabbed the hand and pressed it against his lips, kissing it gently. Yugi couldn't have been redder. He snatched the hand back revealing Yami with a wider smirk then before.

"Here's your black coffee and milk!" The girl Becky put the coffee down and stared at Yami longingly, she blushed and set down the Milk before she looked at Yugi. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked softly, Yugi nodded slightly as he avoided Yami's eyes which were at the moment undressing the small boy with his gaze.

"It's just a little hot in here..." He pulled at the collar of his hoodie, avoiding her eyes, the girl nodded concerned.

"I'll ask them to turn down the heat a little in here then, but before that." She got out the small notepad as before. She smiled brightly. "What will you two have?'

"I'll have the cheese omelet." Yami finally looked away from Yugi and looked at the girl smiling. She nodded slightly failing to hide the small pink on her cheeks.

"I'll have the standard pancakes..." He told her sweetly as he smiled innocently and caught her eyes with his own, the girl's eyes widened and her cheeks turned brighter, Yugi tilted his head slightly confused, did she just notice him or something? Yami glared at the girl.

"H-How many would you like? The standard is 3 pancakes, adding more will be extra." She smiled sweetly.

"Then just 3 is alright." Yugi told her still smiling, she looked left and right before she leaned down at whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I'll add two extra just for you cutie." She giggled and kissed his cheek. Yugi's eyes widened, Yami simply pretended not to notice as he began digging a hole in his side of the booth with a knife. "I'll be back with your food in a moment boys." She winked at both of them before she headed off.

"I thought she liked you." Yugi whispered, Yami looked at him and shrugged as he put the knife down on his seat,hiding it from Yugi.

"Maybe she noticed I wasn't interested or..." He leaned toward Yugi from across the table and caressed his cheek. "She noticed how adorable you are when you talk like that." Yugi blushed at the contact and leaned back.

"I-I doubt that! She probably knows that we're related and thinks if she can't get you she can get me." He laughed awkwardly as he grabbed and played with the ketchup and mustard bottles. Yami smiled sadly as he grabbed a napkin and started to fold it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I can _barely_ see them! All I see is Yugi making the red and yellow bottles dance and Yami playing with some paper!" Anzu complained, they had gotten in there a little later then the two boys and all she's seen was Yugi being cute and Yami being boring. She took a drink of her coffee and gagged. "What is this crap!" Atemu laughed and took a sip of his own.

"Coffee, don't like it?" He took another sip, Serenity began to take little sips from her glass of apple juice, She looked around the table and grabbed a yellow bottle and handed it to Anzu.

"Here try this with it maybe? It looks pretty,it might go good with it." Serenity recommended unsure of the outcome, Anzu took the bottle and squirted some of the yellow goo into her mug, Atemu looked at it and cringed, that looked disgusting.

"Um, Ma'am? You know that's mustard right?" A girl with long blond hair with a name tag 'Ibbie' asked as she witnessed the strange action, Anzu put the bottle down and began to stir her coffee with her spoon.

"Yes, Why is it strange?" She questioned, the girl shook her head quickly.

"No No! Um, are you sure you three are okay with just drinks?" She asked, Atemu nodded, Anzu groaned mentally this was the third time they've been asked that.

"Yes, sorry to bother you." He smiled, the girl nodded and walked away quickly. Anzu took a drink of her coffee, her eyes widened.

"That tastes amazing!" She cheered causing others to look at her uneasily.

"Quiet! They'll hear you!" Serenity warned, shushing her quickly, Anzu nodded and began to chug the hot drink.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You hear something?" Yami asked looking around cautiously, Yugi shook his head.

"No, why?" Yugi asked worriedly, Yami smiled and looked down at the napkin he had been folding.

"No reason, hey Yugi want to see something?" Yami asked and held up the napkin, Yugi's eyes widened at the creation, it had been folded into a small crown.

"How did you?!" Yugi asked surprised at how neatly it was folded. Yami smiled and stood up walking over to Yugi's side of the booth. Yami bowed.

"I now crown you King Yugi." Yami spoke formally, Yugi's head hurt a little by those words for an odd reason, but he ignored the feeling and giggled as Yami placed the crown gently on his head.

"And what am I the king of?" He giggled more, Yami leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"My heart of course." He kissed Yugi's ear gently, Yugi blushed and backed up to the wall of the booth away from him, he smiled.

"Not in public Yami." He blushed and smiled more, Yami chuckled as he sat down.

"You didn't mind a few moments ago." He commented, Yugi pouted.

"I did to mind! I just didn't say it!" He argued as Yami laughed more.

"Hello boys! Having fun?" Becky walked up with a large platter in her hands. The two nodded and smiled at her, she blushed slightly and smiled brightly. "That's great! Here's your food! Sorry for the long wait!" She laid a cheese covered omelet in front of Yami and a plate of 5 stacked pancakes, she put a syrup bottle next to him. She noticed the crown on Yugi's head and giggled. "Well hello little prince, does the food suit your liking?"

"Looks good enough." Yugi replied smiling, Yami cringed with jealously but smiled none the less as he gazed at Yugi.

"Well then if you need me your highness." Yugi's head hurt once again, he needed some Tylenol or something. "I shall be at your service." She looked toward Yami. "and of course I shall be at yours as well." She bowed to them both and waved as she walked off.

"She's not that bad." Yugi picked up the bottle and poured some syrup of his pancakes.

"If she doesn't stop flirting with you she'll be in big trouble." Yami cut his omelet and shoved it in his mouth chewing roughly, it tasted good at least. Yugi blushed slightly.

"Well you flirt with me." Yugi cut his pancakes.

"It's different when it's me." Yami told him catching his eyes in a gaze, Yugi blushed more and broke the gaze as he started shoving pieces of his pancakes in his mouth quickly. Yami watched and began laughing. Yugi looked up confused and oblivious to the mess he was making.

"Whut." He asked and pouted with a piece of pancake hanging out of his mouth.

"Really Yugi? You're going to do this to me?" Yami asked as he grabbed the pancake piece from his mouth and ate it, Yugi pouted more.

"Do what?" He questioned still pouting.

"You're going to expect me to do nothing as you sit there cute as can be..." Yami reached over and ran his index finger over Yugi's cheek, he showed Yugi there was a slight layer of syrup on it. "All covered in syrup, honestly Yu-" He gasped as Yugi flicked his tongue out and began to clean his finger. Yami blushed at the action, Yugi closed his eyes and licked it slowly before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Yami stared at the boy, he's evil. So evil. Yugi moved his head back and removed the finger from his mouth, he licked his lips.

"The syrup here is good." He smiled innocently. "Isn't it?" Yami's heart skipped a beat.

"Yugi...you're going to kill me..." He told him as he tried to focus on his omelet and resumed cutting it into pieces. Yugi smirked to himself, if you can do those things so can I.

"Aw...you didn't like it?" Yugi pouted and put the very tip of the fork in his mouth slightly, he looked away sadly. "I thought that you wouldn't want your finger to be sticky...so I wanted to clean you up..." Yami's breath hitched and tried to focus more.

"Yugi..." He looked up to find a piece of pancake shoved in front of his face.

"Want a bite?" Yugi asked sweetly, Yami stared at Yugi, his face was highlighted with pink. "Say 'ah'" Yami opened his mouth reluctantly. Yugi stuck the food in and Yami began to chew.

"I-Its good..." Yami looked down and picked up a piece of his omelet with his fork, he put it up to Yugi's mouth. "Now you." he demanded, I have to get control back somehow! Yami thought. Yugi nodded and opened his mouth, Yami stuck the omelet in his mouth.

"Mmm~ It's really good~" Yugi hummed in delight as he chewed, Yami looked around, he didn't know if he could take this anymore. He began to eat his food and was thankful when Yugi stopped his torturous teasing and began to eat as well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anzu blushed as she witnessed Yugi be so...so...sexual! Her heart raced as she thought of how he would be like if she him and her were alone! She smiled brightly at the thought,ignoring the fact that he was like that for Yami.

"Anzu? What happened at the other table?" Atemu asked, Serenity watched her giggling slightly as Anzu daydreamed.

"Oh nothing, Just Yugi being so amazing!" She said longingly, Atemu groaned and looked at Serenity.

"Any news from Tristan?" He asked, Serenity smiled.

"He said Duke's being a little angel." She giggled, Atemu laughed.

"An angel? It's only because Duke wants in his pants!" He told her, she shrugged and giggled more as she watched Anzu blush more from her fantasys, she looked to the exit and her eyes widened.

"Guys we need to move, they're leaving." Serenity told the two, Anzu left her fantasy world and nodded as she got up along with Serenity and Atemu.

"Let's go out to the car after they head outside, we parked behind the place anyway." Atemu suggested. The two girls nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I hope you enjoyed the food boys!" Becky smiled as Yami gave her a tip of 5 dollars, she blushed slightly before she gave both Yugi and Yami a quick kiss on the cheek and handed Yami her number. "If you want to hang out, both of you, please send me a message." She winked and walked away leaving the two boys cringing. Yugi took the number from Yami.

"Let me hold on to it." Yugi told him as he put it in his pocket, Yami glared at the pocket.

"Why?" Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him outside. "You going to call her?" He led him behind the restaurant, Yugi's eyes widened as the wind blew off the paper crown off his head.

"W-What? Why would I-" Yami pushed Yugi against the brick wall of the building, he blocked him with his arms and smiled down at him.

"Dunno, why would you? You _did_ say she's not that bad." Yami narrowed his eyes at Yugi, Yugi blushed.

"I-I'm not attracted to her." Yugi told him, he gulped as Yami smiled wider.

"Good, now tell me." Yami leaned down closer and whispered in Yugi's ear. "Who _are_ you attracted to?" Yugi's heart raced, why am I acting like this, this is your brother, stop getting worked up, just stop. "Why don't you answer me? I'll just assume it's me if you don't say something." Yami licked Yugi's ear gently, Yugi's breath hitched. "You were acting _oh so_ _interesting_ in the restaurant, perhaps you want me to lose my mind." He moved down to Yugi's neck and began to kiss it gently

"Y-Yami..." Yugi moaned, Yami moved his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer as he began to attack the boys neck. "Y-Yami...w-we're...public..a-ah." He complained as Yami began to bite him harshly.

"Hmm...I guess you're right." Yami moved his head and looked down at the boy. "However in order for me to live, I need a kiss from my king." Yugi's eyes widened as he head hurt more at the sentence_ 'I need a kiss from my king...'_ , Yugi blushed never the less and closed his eyes as Yami pressed his lips against his, the kiss went from a soft kiss to a passionate one within seconds, Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth and began to explore it as Yugi's own tried to fight back.

"Y-Ya-" Yugi tried to get out before Yami pressed harder onto him. Yami broke the kiss slowly, a trail of saliva connecting them.

"That's enough for now I guess." Yami smirked satisfied as he let go of Yugi and grabbed his hand instead.

"W-What if someone..." Yugi blushed hotly, Yami shrugged.

"Well, no one did so why worry?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I knew he was going to attack Yugi! No! Don't hold me back! I'm going to kill him!" Anzu screamed in the car as she tried to burst out the door, Serenity whimpered as she held Anzu back from around the waist.

"Didn't know Yami was that bold." Atemu watched them go to their car with a smirk of his own, that was quite amusing.

"All he wants is Yugi's ass! He doesn't love him like I do! He doe-" Serenity pulled Anzu hard from behind and made her and Anzu fall down on the backseat.

"Ah!" They both screamed as they hit the soft seat. Atemu heard the noise and turned around to look at what happened.

"Okay what-" His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red at what he saw, Serenity's arms were around Anzu's waist and Anzu was on top of her straddling her. "Um...I'm sorry, I thought, you, Anzu, Serenity..." He stuttered, Anzu glared at him and turned her head.

"You pervert! You're enjoy seeing us like this!" She yelled.

"I'm only a male." He put up his hands in defense.

"You're a gay one!" She yelled.

"And that's relevant why?"

"You're not supposed- Ah!" Anzu was pushed off by Serenity, Serenity coughed into her hand with a slight blush on her cheek.

"I believe that Yami and Yugi left already." She pointed to the window showing their car pulling out back onto the highway. Atemu's eyes widened and turned on the car.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi, Yugi." Yami whispered as he shook Yugi, he had fallen asleep after they got back in the car, he smiled as Yugi's eyes opened slowly and tried to blink the sleep away.

"What's wrong..." He asked tiredly, Yami shook his head and got out of the car, Yugi refused to move and just closed his eyes again, his eyes widened at the sound of his door opened and him being lifted up by strong arms. He yelped and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "W-Why did y-" He began to ask until he saw Yami's smirk. "W-What?"

"I believe we're at our destination." He put the boy down gently and gestured to a large area. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Y-You didn't..." Yugi asked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Yami smiled sweetly down at the boy.

"You wanted to come to the county fair,right?"

**:That took so long! I hope it satisfied you enough until tomorrow everyone! I had to write the basics of this chapter at school and then add some things because I can't write certain things in it in case my paper does get taken from me! I love you all and please look forward to tomorrows chapter! I can't promise it'll be as long as this one but I can try to! Please review!:**


	11. Date Part 2: The County Fair

**:I will admit this was INCREDIBLY hard to write! I literally had to plot it out because I have never been to a county fair! I just wanted to be different and say it was a fair instead of a amusement park I actually had to research county fairs and see what things were there! So yeah, there will be a couple time skips, I believe only 2 so don't worry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I love you all! Please review! I own nothing!:**

"What is this place?" Anzu asked as she watched Yami and Yugi from her opened window, they entered a large bright place with objects that were moving in there that were even bigger then some buildings she had seen on Earth! She could hear people laughing and talking as they swarmed the entrance like flies to a light.

"I heard some kids talk about a fair during the week, maybe this is what they were talking about." Atemu rolled up the windows and got out of the vehicle, he sniffed the air. "Whatever this fair thing is, it smells good." Serenity and Anzu got out along with him and smiled as they also smelled the air.

"I don't know why, but it's kind of exciting isn't it?" Serenity admitted "It reminds me of our festivals at home." Anzu smiled and nodded as she watched more people enter the place, the number of them seemed to never go down.

"So many people..." Anzu said as they walked toward the entrance and began to enter the fair.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This is so cool!" Yugi looked around and twirled around as he walked beside Yami, Yami smiled sweetly as he watched Yugi.

"This is your first time isn't it?" Yami asked, Yugi turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah! This is amazing! Hey Yami, what's that?" He pointed to a bright yellow booth with a couple people in front of it inside of it were 10 animals stacked up in a pyramid all facing random directions and people throwing small white balls toward them, Yami looked over.

"Oh its the organizing game, it's harder then it looks." Yami told him, Yugi pouted.

"Sounds kind of boring." Yugi whispered, Yami shook his head and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"It's not, c'mon I'll show you." He dragged Yugi over to the booth to see a tall brown headed man in a farm costume, Yugi laughed a little as he observed a teenage girl throwing a ball toward the animals, when the ball hit them they all spun and faced different directions.

"Aw! Dang it!" She cried in mock depression trying to look sad, the man laughed.

"That's to bad sweetie, don't worry maybe next time! Here choose an animal from the sixth." He raised his arms to several rows of animals, there was tiny ones that seemed like they could go on a keychain and it kept increasing in size until it got to ones that seemed like you would never be able to put them in your car. She pointed toward a decently sized pink pig, he gave it to her and waved her off as she took it and ran off yelling thank you. The man looked to Yugi. "Hello there young man what's your name?" He asked politely. Yami laughed as Yugi blushed slightly, he cocked his head to the side. "What's up?"

"Sir he's 19." Yami laughed more, Yugi punched his arm as he laughed, it wasn't his fault that he was short! The man chuckled.

"I'm sorry! Well tell you what, for that I'll give you a free go." He got out 3 white balls and set them in front of Yugi. "What you need to do is get all of the animals facing the same direction, doesn't matter which way, they just all gotta face it." He directed Yugi to the center. "Most people like to aim for the center, however here's a trick, if you hit toward the bottom, the animals will most likely spin the others like dominoes." Yugi nodded as he listened.

"Alright." Yugi smiled and threw the first ball, making the animals face random directions, the man shrugged.

"Ah well, 2 more man." He told him, Yugi threw another, once again making the animals face random directions. "One more pal." Yugi glared at the animals and cursed in his head, will you animals turn the right way dang it! He yelled in his mind as he threw the final ball, all of the animals began to spin incredibly fast before they all stopped...in the same direction, the man whistled. "Holy cow, nice job!" He smiled and pointed at the 3rd row of animals that were huge but were a decent size to carry around. "Choose an animal." Yugi examined all of them, there was a yellow monkey, a purple cat, a blue dog, and a normal looking panda bear. He pointed at the panda bear. The man took it down and gave it to him. "You enjoy your stay here." Yugi and Yami thanked him and walked off.

"Well then you have quite the arm Yugi." Yami commented, he smirked as he leaned down to Yugi's ear. " So do tell me, how hard did you have to squeeze the ball in order for it to make it work? " Yugi blushed slightly and hid his face in the panda bears back.

"Yami that's dirty!" Yugi yelled over the bear, Yami chuckled as Yugi peeked over the bear.

"I know."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Anzu...are you sure you can do this..." Atemu asked as Anzu handed the man a dollar for 6 balls. (Serenity asked for real cash from the Pancake Palace with the credit card) She nodded as she glared at the animals.

"It looks fun and if Yugi can do it, I can do it!" She smiled as she picked up a ball and threw it causing all the animals to spin and face random directions. "Why did they do that! I told them to turn the right way!" She yelled, the man laughed as he looked away, he had gotten another one of _those_ kind of players. She threw another, once again making them face other directions. Atemu stepped up and grabbed a ball.

"Let me try." He threw one only making half of them face same direction near the bottom, the man clapped.

"That's decent." he commented as Atemu threw one near the top making them face the exact opposite way the ones near the bottom were facing, he groaned, Serenity went up and gently picked a ball up.

"May I have a try?" Serenity asked the two sweetly, they nodded, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and threw the ball blindly toward the top, the animals spun and stopped in the exact same direction as the ones on the bottom. The man clapped.

"Very nice all of you, Teamwork!" He laughed as he thought for a moment. "Tell you what since that was nicely done I'll let all 3 of you pick one out." He pointed toward the 5th row. "Each of you pick one from here." Atemu picked out a long red snake , Anzu picked out a brown and red cat, and Serenity chose a purple and yellow butterfly. They waved as they headed off.

"These things are soft!" Serenity snuggled her butterfly closely, Anzu nodded as she pet her cat, she gasped softly.

"Ah! Crap! We're supposed to be following Yugi! Why're we being side tracked!" She complained, Atemu laughed.

"It was _your_ idea to play the game." He smiled. "We might as well have a little fun as we're here after all." He looked over to a ride that looked an animal with eight legs, it lifted people up in carts and spun them around in the air at mutiple speeds before sitting them back down. Atemu spotted Yugi and Yami in line for it.

"Found them Anzu."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm kind of scared..." Yugi admitted looking down, he looked at the height chart, he wasn't tall enough to ride alone but he was tall enough to ride with one other person. Yami smiled and held Yugi's hand.

"It's okay, I'll be there." Yami told him sweetly, Yugi looked up and caught his eyes in a gaze, he blushed brightly as he noticed the line moving.

"Y-Yeah, I-I know." He moved up the line and couldn't help noticing that they'd be going on soon since the ride had just stopped and they were one of 10 next people. Yugi squeezed Yami's hand as the blond headed woman who was operating the ride ushered them in.

"Everyone please pick a cart and buckle yourselves in, I'll be around to check you all!" She yelled, She had a red hat and red shirt on with white pants and matching Tennis shoes, Yami and Yugi headed into a purple cart and left the door open, Yami had put Yugi away from the windowed part of the cart and put him in the deepest part of it just in case he got scared. Yugi searched for the seat belt only to have it put in front of his face.

"Looking for something?" Yami smirked with his seat belt already on.

"Oh shut it." Yugi pouted as he grabbed it and put it on, the woman came over and pulled on the seat belts making them tighter before she closed the door and locked it, it was completely dark in there other then the light from the small window, Yugi's heart raced at the wait.

"Alright everyone." The womans voice came threw a speaker in the cart, "Ride starts in 3..." Yugi gulped and found Yami's hand, gripping it tightly. "2..." Yami removed his hand and instead put it around Yugi's shoulder and pulled him over slightly, making Yugi rest his head on his shoulder, Yami looked down at him and smiled.

"I'll be here." He whispered, Yugi blushed.

"1!" The woman yelled, a buzzer was heard as the cart got lifted into the air slowly, it began to spin gently. "Now I'll let you all be like that for just about I dunno..." Yugi held onto Yami and they spun, this isn't that bad, he thought. "5 more milliseconds?" another buzzer went off as the ride began to go faster and spin them quicker, Yugi's eyes widened and held harder onto Yami, Yami held him closer. "Shall we go a little faster?" another buzzer, Yugi screamed as he felt like the ride was going to jerk him out, Yami yelled laughing as the cart spinned. "And faster!" once again another buzzer, Yugi screamed louder as the the cart was jerked around like a rag doll and they were going at an extremely fast speed. Yami held onto him tighter.

"It's almost over." Yami tried not to laugh as he spoke, he failed.

"This isn't funny Yami!" Yugi screamed in a high girly voice as he held onto him tighter, Yami laughed more as the ride began to slow down.

"I hope you enjoyed riding the Octopus!" The woman said as the gates were jerked open by themselves, Yami quickly got out of his seat belt and jumped out holding a hand out for Yugi to grab. Yugi took it gladly, he stumbled and fell into Yami's arms, he groaned.

"How in the world...are you not." Yugi made a hurling motion. "Dizzy..." Yami laughed and helped Yugi stand up straight.

"I'm just used to it I suppose." He smiled as Yugi threw himself over the railing, pouring out a chunky brown waterfall from his mouth.

"Aaaaaand there goes the pancakes."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That was so cool!" Anzu cheered as she got out of the cart with Serenity, Serenity's face was green and she bent over allowing a green liquid to come out of her mouth, Atemu came around to see this and laughed.

"Gross Serenity!" He laughed more, she whimpered as she wiped her mouth clean and observed her throw up, it glowed slightly, her eyes widened as she found an abandoned jacket and threw it over top of the mess she had made.

"I-It's not my fault! That thing went way to fast!" She complained walking away from the other two stepping over the jacket.

"Did you think it was fun Atemu?" Anzu asked him, He smiled and winked playfully.

"It should've went faster." He told her, She cheered.

"Damn straight it should have!"

"Don't make me think about it..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi groaned as he sat on a bench near the porta potties, that ride did not agree with his stomach, Yami stepped out from one of them and smiled at Yugi.

"You want to go eat?" He suggested, Yugi shook his head slightly.

"Nah...I don't think-" Yami placed his knee between Yugi's legs and placed his arms on the bench on each side of Yugi. Yami smirked as people just ignored them and walked past.

"It'll make you feel better..." He whispered in Yugi's ear. "or would you prefer that _ I_ make you feel better?" Yugi's eyes widened and pushed Yami away.

"Food! Food! Gosh I'm hungry! Yami let's go get some burgers!" Yugi laughed awkwardly, Yami pouted but chuckled as he stood up and grabbed Yugi's hand making him stand up as well.

"There's a burger stand over there." Yami pointed to a stand and walked over to it, thankfully it wasn't that popular of a stand. "May I have two regular cheeseburgers and cokes?" He asked a buffed man, the man nodded.

"That'd be 15 dollars." He told Yami, Yami fished out the money and smiled down at Yugi, Yugi pouted.

"Why's it so expensive..." Yugi asked, Yami shrugged.

"It's a popular place, why not bump up the prices?" Yami smiled as the man handed him 2 burger wrapped in tin foil and 2 bottles of coke, he also handed him a little long white bag. "I didn't order this."

"It's our special, get 2 burgers and get a free deep fried Reese's King Cup." The man smiled as Yami nodded and walked away with Yugi, he handed Yugi a burger, coke, and the bag.

"Why don't you want it?" Yugi asked as they found a tree no one was around and sat down, Yami shrugged.

"The only sweet thing I want to eat is you, so you can have it." Yami smirked as he opened his burger and bit into it. Yugi blushed and copied Yami's actions.

"This is really good!" Yugi exclaimed as he began to eat faster, Yami laughed.

"Slow down, you'll throw up again." He warned, Yugi slowed down and took a drink.

"Okay Okay." Yugi smiled and looked toward the thin bag as he took another bite. "You sure you don't want that thing?" He asked again, Yami shook his head as he took another bite, he was almost done already.

"Like I said Yugi." Yami looked over and leaned over before he licked Yugi's cheek, licking off the ketchup that was residing there. "You're the only sweet thing that _I _ want." Yugi blushed and bit into his burger. The boys finished quickly and Yugi eyed the thin bag with caution.

"This thing kind of scares me." He reached over and grabbed the top of it, hoping not to squeeze the thing in it. Yami took a drink of his coke.

"It's just food." He commented as Yugi reached in and grabbed a stick, he pulled out a wide corndog looking thing only it had powered sugar over the top and was much shorter. Yugi wiggled it around, Yami laughed. "Will you take a bite out of it already?"

"Alright, Alright..." Yugi took a bite of it and he gasped, it was soft, sweet, and so creamy! He smiled as he chewed and licked his lips. "Yami this things amazing! You sure you don't want a bite?" He took another bite, Yami watched as he licked his lips as well.

"Maybe a small one..." Yami told him, eying the small boy like prey as he took another bite and held out the stick to him, Yami grabbed the hand and pushed Yugi down climbing on top of him, Yami forced his lips onto Yugi's and forced his lips to part allowing his tongue to explore Yugi's sweet mouth. Yugi moaned slightly as his hand was held down and his other one motionless, Yugi responded to Yami and began to dance with Yami's tongue, the taste was wonderful as it mixed with the flavors of chocolate and peanut butter.

"Delicious..." Yami whispered as he pulled away licking his lips. "I have to say... my favorite part of it all was the natural taste of you." He smirked down at Yugi who was blushing brightly as he let go of the treat allowing it to fall from his hand onto the ground, He let the boy up.

"W-We should g-go explore the fair more..." Yugi blushed standing up, Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist.

"But of course." He pulled Yugi toward him and leaned down close enough for Yugi to feel his breath on his lips. "We have many things to do today, don't we?" He kissed Yugi's nose and let his waist go only to put his hand in Yugi's and walk with him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Honestly they don't pick up over themselves?" Atemu asked as he walked over with the others where they had sat under the tree, thankfully they had arrived after they had left. The things that were left were the wrappers of their burgers, the empty bottles of their cokes and a half eaten fried thing on a stick.

"I think Yugi ate off that." Anzu bent over and picked up the fried thing, she smelled it. "Yup that's Yugi." She giggled.

"That's weird..." Atemu stated as Serenity agreed silently, Anzu eyed the object in her hand.

"Anzu...don't eat that it has germs on it, you could get sick." Serenity told her, Anzu looked over at her.

"Serenity, answer me this." She stated, Serenity looked over at her. "Am I human? " Serenity shook her head at the question. "That's what I thought." She took a bite of the fried thing and smiled brightly as she cheered.

"What the hell are you happy about?!" Atemu asked awkwardly, Anzu hummed in delight.

"Yugi and sweet things go together so well!" She cheered as she finished the item.

"I don't know if I should weirded out by the fact she ate that off the ground or the fact she knows what Yugi tastes like..." Atemu asked himself, Serenity thought for a minute.

"I'd say both."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami and Yugi walked around the whole park, playing games and riding multiple rides while being followed by the odd group, It was getting dark. Yugi smiled as he bit into some blue cotton candy holding onto his panda bear he had won, Yami was eating a pretzel as he walked next to Yugi.

"Hey Yami, whats that?" Yugi stopped and looked toward a large purple tent with a large green sign aligned with gold, gold letters on the sign read Fortune Teller. Yami raised an eyebrow at it.

"Fortune Teller apparently..." He looked at the tent, that was never there at all the other fairs he had attended.

"Can we go check it out?" Yugi asked as he finished his cotton candy and threw the stick in a nearby garbage can. Yami nodded reluctantly and finished his pretzel. "These people don't tell the truth anyway, right?" He smiled at Yami sweetly, Yami looked down at Yugi and nodded again.

"Yeah..." He walked alongside Yugi inside the tent, they looked around, bottles were full of either weirdly colored liquids or Organs, Yugi grabbed Yami's arm, latching onto it instantly when he viewed the bottles, he regretted his decision greatly. It was completely dark, only the glows from the bottles made it have some light, along with a dark round table with light casting over it like a spotlight, across from it was an old lady in a dark chair wearing a dark purple hooded robe, she was shuffling purple cards in her hands, her eyes were blue and dull, her skin was wrinkled and her skin was as white as paper, she had gray hair from what they could see from under the hood.

"Ah..." She spoke softly making Yugi jump, she looked up boringly. "Come in..." She ushered them in as she laid her cards down to her right and waited patiently on them as they moved slowly across the tent.

"U-Um..." Yugi began, she put her hand out and pointed to two brown chairs that were in front of the table, Yugi could've sworn they weren't there before.

"Do sit child, do not be afraid." She looked up to Yami. "And you as well." Yami gulped and sat down in the right chair while Yugi sat in the left. She examined them both closely before she held out her palm as if asking for something, Yami reached into his pocket. "I do not require money child, lend me your palm." She demanded, Yami put his palm in her hand. She stared at it intently, she looked up at him in interest.

"You're a special one..." She whispered, she looked up to Yugi before she whispered a few words and his eyes closed. Yami's eyes went to Yugi quickly, before he could do anything she held up a hand. "I just put him to sleep for a few minutes, do not worry child." Yami nodded slightly as he looked at Yugi, he _did_ look like he was sleeping.

"Why did y-"

"You do not wish for him to hear what I am to tell you." She explained, Yami's eyes widened, who was this woman? "I have many names but you may call me Meta." Yami jumped back, resulting in his wrist hurting because she held it with a steel grip. She looked at him amused. "That was not required." She let go of his palm. "You are not human yet you are human, you know this yes?" He nodded reluctantly. She looked to Yugi. "And he is the same..." she whispered to herself. She reached under the table and pulled out a large book and turned to a page, the page showed the solar system.

"You are this." She pointed to Earth. "Are you not? You have this whole planet in your hands, if you wished it gone, you could make it gone, if you wished it to be peace forever, you could do that." She eyed him as he nodded once again, she smiled. "You hold the perfect planet, congratulations I suppose, however you are troubled by the others." She gestured to the rest of the planets. "these two..." she pointed at Mercury and Pluto. "Do they bother you?"

"Yes..." He replied silently.

"This one." She pointed at Pluto. "Is not with us but is with us, do you understand?" Yami looked at her confused.

"What.." He whispered, she traced Pluto with her finger.

"You believe she is gone, for she was expelled...you control earth, you made the scientists say she was not a planet anymore, correct?" She questioned him, he was shocked, how did she know so much?

"She is still here...but she is very small, she can become a planet once more, can't she? After all the reason she did not stay a planet is quite the love story." she looked up from the book, he gulped, she was scaring him. "Would you like to hear the tragic love story of these three?" She asked pointing to Earth, Uranus, and Pluto. Yami shook his head quickly.

"Why not? For you play quite the role." She whispered, Yami started panicking, of course he knew the story, he was in it... "Earth an Inner, Uranus an Outer, Pluto an Outer reject...a love story that should've ended but still has not." She smiled knowingly as she looked toward the sleeping boy. "Poor little king, he does not know, and his poor creator wishes to marry him off to the reject." Yami stood up and slammed his hands on the table, she looked up blankly at him, she had not jumped at the sudden slam.

"Why do _you_ know so much! Who are you!" He yelled at her, she chuckled.

"I observe everything from where I am, for me I have many names, as I had said before, For my name changes when I am in the sky, when I pass a barrier, and when I land." She smiled. "There are many others like me, I am however special, for I stick with one name because I shall not leave, I am but a servant in your presence. I learned many things as I went across the galaxy, many many things."

"I don't understand..." Yami told her, more calm then before.

"Most people do not, perhaps you will think of my name later, for I shall always be on here, like I said I am but a servant." She closed the book and put it back under the shelf. "I am to be telling you of your future not of what has already occurred or what you already know." He looked at her suspiciously, she got out a small crystal ball and looked at him, she showed a small smile.

"You look confused, surely you knew that the creator wishes to marry off our little prince to resurrect another follower, or as you know, the poor little reject." She ran her hands along the crystal. "I thought you were smart little Earth, perhaps I just made a breakthrough for you?" She winked at him before she focused on the crystal ball.

"Wha-" Yami began, she shushed him as her eyes widened and she closed them quickly as if trying to preserve a memory.

"I have good and bad...ish news for you." She spoke, he nodded. "The bad, your little prince here _will _get kidnapped, and he _will_ get his memories back." Yami's eyes widened.

"The good? Well...let's just say that he will escape and he won't be too mad, oh and he will choose a lover." She smiled and clasped her hands together. "Ah the oh so long love story shall end soon enough!" Yami looked down, he'll choose a lover?

"Who will he choose?" He asked, she winked.

"That would be telling far to much. I will not tell you who kidnaps him, I will not tell you how he gets memories back, I will not tell you who he won't be mad at, I will not tell you how he escapes or who he will choose, I provide spoils into your life, but I shall not reveal to much." before Yami could ask more she snapped her fingers and Yugi's bright eyes snapped open, he looked around confused.

"W-What happened?" Yugi questioned looking at Yami and the woman Meta. She smiled at the boy.

"I was discussing something with your brother and I believed that you got bored and fell to sleep child." she said softly, Yugi believed it. "Now I believe that I am done here, You may leave you two." she shooed them off, Yugi got up willingly and ran to the exit, Yami stood up and looked toward the woman.

"Um...Thanks." He said, she smiled.

"I need no thanks, oh and one more thing." The woman stood still smiling. "I believe you should know that you are being followed by the lady of Mercury, the lord of Venus, and the queen of Mars." She bowed slightly. "Be safe, Lord of Earth." He smiled and bowed as well.

"You be safe too, Meta, we should talk more often." He chuckled, she nodded.

"I am but a servant." She repeated for the third time, he chuckled again.

"Yes...I suppose."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ugh..." Anzu groaned as she held her stomach. Atemu sighed.

"See _this_ is why you don't eat stuff off the ground..." He stared at Anzu in disgust as she threw up brown liquid.

"I regret nothing..." She moaned out as she threw up more, Serenity began to rub her back as she emptied her stomach.

"Anzu you should be more careful of what you eat..." Serenity told her as Anzu nodded and threw up more.

"Yeah don't eat stuff on the ground, not like the ground's dirty or anything you know it's just I dunno...ground!" Atemu scolded as Anzu stood up and wiped her mouth and wiped her hand on his shirt, He jumped back. "Ew! What the hell!" He complained as Serenity pulled out a cloth and began to wipe the leftover brown stuff off of both him and Anzu.

"It's what you get." Anzu smirked, feeling better already. Serenity sighed they've been at the entrance of the fair for an hour and they still hadn't seen Yugi or Yami leave...

"Is that them over there?" Atemu asked, he pointed to two figures that were unmistakably Yugi and Yami, Anzu panicked.

"Crap! Hide!" Anzu tackled Serenity into a nearby bush, earning stares of many bystanders and walkers, Atemu just walked behind the bush and sat down looking at the girls.

"Do you two like being on top of eachother?" He asked, once again Anzu was on top of Serenity only this time Anzu had both of her legs on either side of Serenity's body , one hand over her mouth and her other arm on the other side of her head, Serenity just laid there with her eyes wide. Anzu shushed Atemu and watched as Yugi and Yami walked past.

"C'mon we have to get to the car!" Anzu jumped off Serenity and took off running, Serenity took a deep breath, Atemu helped her up.

"A little pushy isn't she?" He chuckled, Serenity chuckled slightly as well.

"A little?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Yami?" Yugi spoke as they got to the car, Yami turned around worriedly.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked, Yugi blushed and shook his head.

"T-There's nothing wrong, I just want to thank you...for taking me out..." He blushed more. "You know on this date..." he whispered the last part as he walked closer to Yami, he stood on the tip of his toes and gave Yami a gentle kiss on the lips, he smiled as he pulled away. "I had fun." Yami's heart raced and his face heated up.

"I-I'm glad." He managed to say, Yugi leaned on Yami's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Hey...do you mind..." Yugi whispered, Yami looked down.

"M-Mind what?" He asked, Yugi looked up, his face radiated innocence.

"I-If we go on dates more often..." He smiled sweetly. "Please, big brother?" Yami's eyes widened.

"I-I..." Yami looked down, his golden bangs shielding his eyes. Yugi tilted his head questionably.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Yami's left hand shot to the back door handle and his right grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"I can't take it anymore!" He yelled as he jerked open the car door and threw Yugi in soon following him, Yami slammed the door shut from behind him and climbed on top of Yugi, pinning him to the seat.

"W-Wh-!" Yami forced his lips onto Yugi's and forced his mouth open assaulting it with his tongue, Yugi's face flushed as he tried to push against Yami only to get his hands held above his head by Yami's own hands. Yugi moaned into the kiss as it progressed.

"Yugi..." Yami broke the kiss and held Yugi's wrists with one hand as he began to kiss and bite his neck and trail his hand up Yugi's hoodie and shirt.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi moaned as Yami's hand found his nipple and began to tease it with his fingers, Yami began to suck hard on his neck, placing love marks all over it. "Yami...s-stop w-we..." He tried to get out as Yami squeezed his nipple hard and rub his knee against his crotch. "N-No don't..."

"Stop that!" A female voice shrieked from outside the car, Yami simply looked up unfazed by the sudden yell, Yugi however jerked up, causing his crotch to rub against Yami's knee harder and him to moan. "That's _my_ Yugi!" The voice screamed more, Yami growled, Meta _did _say that _she_ was following them.

"Anzu just let them have fun and get back in the car..." Atemu demanded, Yami didn't move from his spot as he looked at the figures outside the car, Serenity was just looking into the car while Anzu and Atemu were yelling at eachother, Serenity waved at the two boys and gave them a thumbs up. Yugi blushed and shook his head quickly.

"But Yugi is m-!" Serenity cut off Anzu by putting Anzu's toy cat's tail in her mouth, Atemu picked Anzu up with the toy still in her mouth and carried her off waving to the two boys.

"U-Um...s-since they interrupted we s-should stop..r-right?" Yugi questioned, Yami looked at him lustfully and smirked as he moved his knee and cupped his crotch, feeling the tent that had formed there, Yugi gasped and moaned at the slight touch.

"Just because we were interrupted..." Yami pushed Yugi's hoodie and shirt up, revealing a smooth white chest. He moved to Yugi's ear and purred softly.

"Doesn't mean I'm done with you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I don't remember signing up to look at incest pornography." A tanned hooded blond man spoke as he watched the actions going on between the two look alikes in a golden rod he was holding.

**You can turn it off...and also they're not really related you know...** The elderly voice groaned, he too didn't exactly like looking at it either.

"But I have to admit, Yugi's adorable, I mean just look at his-" The man began before he saw a chair fly toward him.

**Don't you dare comment on his...parts!** The voice yelled at the man, the man laughed.

"Oh c'mon, you know I care for the little guy, can't I comment on him?" He smiled as he watched more.

**You just care for him right? Not like what Earth feels.**The voice asked.

"Oh No No never." The man replied. "I'm not one to be tied down and you know that SS." He smiled as he put down the rod.

**You know what you are to do, correct?** The voice questioned him, The man groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah, Kidnap the kid, bring him to you, blah blah blah..." The man walked over to an exit.

**Do **_**not**_** get captured like that fool DJ, I trust you OPs far more then those IPs so I expect much more from all of you, and give DJ a lecturing if you can save him.** The voice demanded, The man nodded and bowed to one in particular.

"As you wish."

**:This chapter! This fricking chapter took so long! I wanted to explain a good amount of the plot in this and I think I did a good job at that with Meta, yes Meta is an OC, an old one...anyway she only appears twice in this story so don't worry by the way if you guys can figure out what Meta is I'll mention you in chapter 12! She said her riddle but I'll resay it, it has 3 answers so if you get any of them right I will mention you! However they have to be with the right line here you go! **

_My names change_

_when I am in the sky_

_When I have crossed a barrier_

_And when I have landed_

_What are my names?_

**Yes I made that up, it's not really a riddle it's a simple thing of do you know what these thingies are. Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	12. Dreams and MS's Appearance

**:Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but this will be the only chapter for this weekend because I did not have time this week to write chapters 12-14 because of all the tests, however! I have two weeks off! Now I don't think I have to remind you guys but seeing as we're on the 6th planet, you can tell we're almost done here! But trust me that won't be for a little while! Please review! I love you guys!:**

"W-Wha..." Yugi opened his eyes to a complete darkness, white dots surrounded him and streams of blue flew past him as he floated in it all. Where am I...He wondered. He looked to his right to see others floating, he saw a long black haired man to his right, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. "Are you okay?" Yugi called out to him, the man remained motionless.

**Yugi...** A voice called to him, a voice he knew all to well.

"Who are you?" He asked looking away from the man and looking straight up.

**Yugi...You are my child...** The voice told him softly, Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

"That's impossible...You sound nothing like dad." He replied.

**It's all fake. You don't belong. Come back. **The voice begged.

"What's fake?...Where do I not belong?... What am I coming back too?..." Yugi questioned, where was he?

**You have to come back. She needs to come back. **The voice begged more.

"She? Who is she?" Yugi was confused now, he just out of nowhere brought up a girl.

**You need her Yugi. She needs you Yugi. Come back Yugi. **The voice pounded into his head, Yugi's eyes slammed shut, he couldn't move his body.

"What're you talking about?! Who needs me?!" He screamed for an answer.

**Yugi.** Another voice called, Yugi gasped.

**Yugi, Wake up. Yugi.** The other voice called, Yugi tried to relax, the original voice screamed at the other voice.

**Unforgivable IP! Leave! He belongs to-!**

**Yugi!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi's eyes shot open and stared at the gray ceiling of Yami's car, he groaned, what the hell was that?

"Ya-Ah!" He tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in his back. He hissed in pain as he laid back down.

"Yeah, I wouldn't sit up if I were you little brother." Yami told him as he drove, Yugi looked toward the center mirror and could see him smirking.

"Oh yeah thanks for the warning!" Yugi yelled at him, he pouted.

"It isn't the first time we've done it, I thought you knew by now." Yami replied calmly.

"Ass." Yugi groaned.

"I know it hurts."

"Not what I ment!"

"I know."

"Ughh!" He groaned more as he looked up at the sky from the sun roof. It was a clear blue sky, he smiled as he reached out to it. Yami watched him from the mirror.

"Pretty isn't it?" Yami asked softly, Yugi nodded and as he saw the Sun from his side vision, his eyes narrowed as he could make out an outline of a man. Why is there-

**Come back, Yugi!**

His eyes widened as his head suddenly had a sharp unbarring pain in it, he screamed. Yami's eyes widened and he looked at Yugi from the mirror.

"Yugi! What's wrong!" He asked as he quickly parked the car, Yugi screamed more as he held his head.

"It hurts!" He screamed louder as Yami exited the car and ripped open the door, he took Yugi into his arms. Yami put his lips to his forehead

"Shh, Shh it's alright!" He cooed trying to make him calm down, the boy kept screaming.

"Is everything okay?!" A high voice called, Serenity, Anzu, and Atemu came running to them, they had been following close behind. Yami shook his head as he kept trying to calm him.

"I think he saw SS." He explained as he began to rock the screaming boy.

"That's impossible." Anzu said as her eyes widened.

**6TH GO.**

Serenity's eyes widened as Yugi began to let out an cry even louder then a banshee.

"Yami! MS i-!" Serenity began only to be interrupted by a loud bang coming from the front of Yami's car. Atemu looked toward the noise to see a tanned blond man with violet eyes standing in the middle of the road with his arms crossed, he wore a purple tank top and black pants with black boots. His eyes widened as he smiled brightly.

"Ah, We have the whole gang together!" He clapped his hands together and smiled at the group. He looked around as he ignored Yugi's screams. "Hmm, Whats this? I don't see DJ and HS." He pouted as he walked toward the group, Yami stayed in the car and held Yugi closely to him still trying to calm him down, the others glared at the man.

"Now don't be like that! Why're you giving me such a mean look? You guys are so mean! I knew IPs were nothing but mean brats!" He insulted them, Anzu glared as she ran toward him.

"We are not!" She rose her hand as if to punch him, he grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the pavement beside him easily.

"Anzu!" Serenity yelled, she glared as her eyes turned into a copper color and small pieces of rubble began to surround her.

"Wait! Seren-!" Atemu tried to interrupt, the rubble shot toward the man, he smirked as he pulled out a golden rod and reflected the rubble back at her, Atemu quickly stood in front of her and held out his hand, causing the rubble to explode into tiny particles.

"Are you crazy!" He yelled at her, her eyes were still copper.

"No one hurts the IPs!" She growled as she looked down to Anzu trying to get up, The man laughed as he put a foot down onto Anzu's back.

"Give me the boy, and I won't hurt her...much" He told the group as Yami finally made Yugi stop screaming.

"Yugi, are you okay?" He asked quickly, he had to help the others. Yugi nodded.

"Y-Yeah, my h-head just-" Yami kissed him quickly.

"Oh will you stop making out with the boy I'm supposed to kidnap!" The man called from outside as he looked through the window, even from where he was standing he could see what Yami was doing. Yugi's eyes shut and he collapsed in Yami's arms. The man's eyes widened. "Did you drug him or something?!"

"No..." He laid Yugi down on the back seat and closed the car door stepping out beside Atemu and Serenity. He looked to Serenity.

"Calm down." He told her, she looked back at him and growled.

"He hurt her!" She told him harshly, he nodded at her.

"I know, but it'll be okay." He assured her.

"This is touching and all but I really should get the boy." The man stepped harder on Anzu causing her moan in pain. "I could just kill her and move on." He smiled at Atemu. "That'd make you number one right?" Atemu glared at him. "The closest to SS, it'd be an hon-" Yami rushed forward and punched him in the gut, The man gasped as some blood shot out of his mouth and flew a couple feet away from Yami and Anzu. Yami knelt by her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, she coughed slightly and nodded, the man gasped in pain and rubbed his mouth clean of the speckles of blood.

"Why you..." He growled as he stood up only to get his back hit with a large brown rock.

"Okay, I know you're one of the most reckless of the OPs but seriously?" A man called from behind him, he smiled as he walked forward.

"Honda!" The man growled as he tried to get up with the large rock on his back, he glared at him, Tristan groaned at the name SS had given to him.

"Oh shut up will ya..." He snapped his fingers and the rock pressed down harder on the man. Tristan looked behind him, in his hands was a chain, he pulled on it. "Come on Duke." Duke stepped forward, he looked normal...other then the fact he had a brown collar around his neck with Tristan holding a chain connected to it.

"Hon-" Duke began to say before Tristan pulled sharply on the chain.

"Tristan! Tr-i-stan!" He sounded out, The other IPs watched this, Serenity calmed down and smiled brightly as she ran to hug him.

"Tristan!" She giggled as she hugged him tightly, he hugged her back with one arm.

"I heard 6th was released so..." He smiled down at her.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Yami asked as he helped Anzu up. Tristan pointed at Duke.

"DJ can teleport and gamble well, remember?" He smiled, Duke growled and blushed.

"Can we leave out the gambling part!" He groaned and looked down at the man. "Malik's here, huh?"

"And Malik's gonna kick your sorry gambling ass if you don't help me!" The man called Malik called from under the rock. Duke sighed as he kicked the rock.

"Don't wanna help you." He told him. "I'm helping the IPs." he blushed as he looked toward Tristan, Tristan looked directly at him and smirked.

"Traitor!" Malik yelled from under the rock, Anzu looked at Atemu and Yami before they nodded, Yami helped her walk over to and kneel in front of Malik, she made him look up.

"You're tired from all the fighting." She cooed, Malik's eyes widened and growled. "Sleep. Please? It'll make you feel better, I promise." She smiled sweetly before Malik succumbed to the voice and fell asleep. She looked up at Duke. "Why the hell are you helping us now?" Duke blushed again.

"Ask him." He gestured toward Tristan, Anzu's eyes widened and decided not to.

"How come he went more peacefully then DJ?" Atemu asked, she shrugged.

"Because he knew he couldn't move...anyhow." Yami told him before he looked to the car. "Guy's we need to discuss Yugi and a lot of other things..."

"We know but we kind of- oof!" Tristan pushed the rock off of Malik, much to Duke's displeasure as he was tugging at his neck, Atemu reached down and picked him up and threw him into his own car. "We need to get the last OP." He finished as he dusted off his hands still holding the chain.

"You don't get it. Yugi is having dreams!" He told them, Serenity thought for a moment.

"Doesn't everyone have those?" She asked, he groaned.

"Let me rephrase, when I mean by dreams, I mean by the kind of dreams SS can talk to Yugi! I had to save him about 30 minutes ago!" Yami explained, Atemu's eyes widened.

"Can we just go kidnap the last OP?" Anzu asked groaning as she stood up on her own this time. Yami shook his head.

"I know I've kidnapped one before but I kind of kidnapped that one for a different purpose." Yami chuckled slightly. Anzu glared slightly at him.

"I just kind of hate waiting..." She told him, he nodded in understanding.

"He should come today or tomorrow." Serenity told everyone, Atemu looked at her.

"How do you know?" He asked, she smiled.

"Think about it, This might be sounding weird but we have been watching from the very start Yami." She smiled, it was her job to keep an eye on the IPs, he nodded. "Yami taught Yugi about the planets, which made him remember slightly." Duke scoffed.

"Yeah nice going smart one." He whispered as Tristan pulled on his chain making him gasp in pain.

"The exact same day, AM arrives because of SS's orders. The next day AV comes as well, the same day HM and I arrive." She smiles. "Then DJ came, again the same day, That was yesterday, knowing how impatient SS is, he won't only be sending MS to us, he'll be sending SN as well."

"All this just for _her_" Anzu groaned. "Why does he want her anyway..."

"Gives him more people to command, he never liked us IPs you know, he favors the OPs." Atemu sighed. "Thought I explained this..."

"Just a reassurance is all." Anzu said, she looked into the back seat to where Yugi was laying. "Duke how good are you at teleporting?"

"Yes I can transfer everyone's cars with you in it." He tells her, crossing his arms, Tristan smiles as Anzu nods.

"Yugi should be under strict protection but we need to put him somewhere that SN won't possibly go or something around that matter." Atemu said as he held his chin.

"He's already under strict protection." Tristan said, Atemu nodded.

"But SN is powerful, and who knows if we can keep Malik under control." He sighs.

"So you're saying we need to find a possible weakness that can either ward him off or distract him from Yugi?" Yami asked, Atemu nodded once again.

"Yugi's friend...Joey wasn't it?" Anzu thought out loud, Serenity's head snapped toward her.

"What's big brother have to do with this?!" She asked loudly, everyone's eyes widened.

"Big brother?" Everyone asked surprisingly at the same time, she blushed.

"Y-Yeah, he's like a brother to me..." She fidgeted slightly as she looked down.

Anzu looked toward Yami. "I think we should leave Yugi with Joey." Yami's eyes widened.

"Okay I know I'm half human and so is Yugi but Joey's a _Full_ human! Completely human! He wouldn't be able to fend off SN!" He argued, Anzu smiled.

"It's not to fend him off, it's to distract him." She explained.

"How the hell is Joey going to distract SN? SN is a dull, boring. cold hearted, stone faced bastard. Joey is the exact opposite of that." Tristan asked.

"There's a strange rumor going around the U." Duke spoke up. "Did you hear about it, Anzu?" He asked, she nodded.

"I was surprised about it." She said as Yami's curiosity was peaked.

"Okay what the hell was the rumor?"

Anzu looked at Yami and smirked.

"SN has a thing for human blonds."

**:Muhahaha plotplotplot ugh, I hope you liked this chapter I tried to satisfy you plot lovers also that was the first time I ever wrote something actiony it was hard, I love you all! Please Review! Oh! And if you don't like SN + Joey I'm sorry for what's coming in store.**


	13. SN and An Unexpected Arrival

**:This chapter will feature the FINAL planet. Anyway! I liked this chapter, after I left you guys with only 1 chapter for the week I felt so bad! Also my head wouldn't stop thinking about the outline for this chapter. So here's chapter 13! Ugh that number. I love you guys! Please review!:**

"Huh? You want me to look after Yug?" Joey asked, he had opened his door to 7 people, well 6 conscious people and one knocked out. He stood up straighter and tried to look serious, which was a little hard because of the fact he was wearing only blue pajamas. "Is he sick or something?"

"No, that's not it, he just needs to stay here for today. Is that alright?" Yami asked as he narrowed his eyes at Joey. The boy in his arms didn't even move slightly in his sleep.

"Yeah it's fine, I'm just wondering why-" He tried to say before Serenity jumped him and hugged him tightly.

"Yay! I knew you would!" She giggled, Joey smiled awkwardly.

"I have a guest room upstairs, c'mon." He stepped to the side and let them all in, the room was blue with light brown carpeting, in it was a large TV, a couple game consoles with games, and a couch, on the side of the room was a staircase.

"Where's your parents?" Tristan asked, Joey didn't ask about the weird haired guy on the chain.

"Ah I live by myself." He explained, Serenity looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked concerned, Joey looked down at her and smiled.

"My mom and dad's divorced, dad's a drunk and I don't even know where my mom went. She does however put down money for me in my bank account every now and then. So I guess I keep in touch with her." He told them all with a smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry..." Serenity apologized, Joey ruffled her hair slightly.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal and I'm fine see?" He smiled brighter and struck a pose that would show muscles if he had any. Serenity giggled. "Alright, follow me, it's this way." He went up it with everyone following and went through a door to the right of him. The room was light blue with white carpeting, it had a rather large bed that was already ready to be slept on, and a dark brown dresser accompanied with a mirror.

"This is nice." Atemu commented, it was simple but it was nice.

"Thanks!" Joey smiled as Yami and Anzu walked over to the bed, Anzu pulled back the covers and allowed Yami to lay Yugi down, she tucked him in gently.

"Do they only work together when it comes to Yug?" Joey whispered to Tristan, he nodded, Duke stood behind Tristan and glared at Joey, was he not noticeable?

"Alright, we'll be back tomorrow for him." Yami smiled slightly at Joey, Anzu walked over to Joey and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." She whispered as she let him go, he nodded and smiled brightly.

"It's no problem! Leave the little guy to me!" Joey told them as they walked downstairs and exited the house saying bye to Joey.

"Okay...so now what?" Duke asked as soon as they were about a feet away from the house. They all stopped.

"I say we have half of us stay here and keep an eye on the house." Anzu commented.

"That'd be a good idea actually." Atemu told her, she smiled.

"Anzu, Atemu, and I should stay." Serenity commented, Yami glared at Serenity slightly.

"I want to stay." He told her sternly, Serenity looked at him and smiled at him despite the look on his face.

"I know, but as soon as you see SN you'll probably jump out and attack him." She told him, he stopped glaring and sighed, she was probably right.

"Yeah, well what about you? If he even touches Joey, you'll freak out!" Duke clarified, Serenity grimaced, that was true.

"Okay maybe not me..." She whispered.

" Atemu, Tristan, and I?" Anzu suggested, Yami shook his head.

"You stalked me for a whole day almost, and I think I'm right when I say Atemu probably had to hold you back the whole time." He commented, smirking slightly, she glared at him.

"Okay then who's staying?" She asked. Atemu sighed.

"Tristan, Duke, and I." Atemu grimaced as he said Dukes name. Serenity thought for a minute.

"That'll actually work, Tristan's more calm then me, Duke is basically under Tristan's control, and you're not as jumpy as your brother." She told him, insulting Duke and Yami without knowing it, Yami ignored the comment, Duke simply blushed.

"Wait, can't the OPs sense their own kind?" Anzu asked. Yami chuckled slightly.

"Only if their leader allows it, and Yugi doesn't remember anything." He smirked. "They can't sense anything unless they can see it in front of them." Anzu giggled slightly, she forgot about that.

"Alright, I guess the rest of us will go about our day?" She said, Yami shook his head.

"We should probably stick together, so you, Serenity, and I should probably go somewhere together." He commented regretting it slightly, he never truly hung out with Anzu, this would be a first and he didn't know if he'd like it. Serenity nodded and grabbed Anzu's hand.

"We'll wait by the car, Yami!" She dragged Anzu over to the car, leaving Yami with the other team.

"You sure about this?" Tristan asked, Yami nodded smiling.

"I can deal with Anzu for a bit, if it'll be beneficial to Yugi then I'll do anything." Duke gagged at the last part, Yami smirked at him.

"Like you wouldn't for Tristan, in your case it'll probably be 'If it'll make Tristan notice me then I'll do anything.' wouldn't it?" Duke blushed at the statement and crossed his arms.

"W-Whatever!" he pouted, Tristan laughed and nodded at Yami.

"Hey Yami, Watch out for those two, Anzu likes to be on top of Serenity a lot." Atemu commented, Tristan and Duke laughed at the comment, Yami chuckled and rose an amused eyebrow.

"That so? I kind of hope I get to see that and take a picture, might be good blackmail." He smiled as he gave his twin a high five. "Keep an eye on him!" He yelled to him as he ran over to his car.

"So where are we going?" Serenity asked as Yami unlocked the car and got in. She got in the front as Anzu got in the back. Yami shrugged.

"Dunno, the mall alright with you guys?" He asked, Serenity smiled and nodded, Anzu tilted her head in confusion.

"Mall? What's a mall?" She asked, Yami laughed uneasily.

"Oh _this_ is going to fun."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay so how're we gonna watch them when we obviously can't go inside." Atemu asked, Tristan looked toward Duke and nodded. Duke reached into his pocket and got out 7 dice. He looked toward Tristan and gestured to the side of the house, Tristan led them all to the side, they sat down.

"Alright...now if I can do this right..." Duke made one of the dice expand by putting it into his hand and gripping the sides of it as he pulled out like he was stretching it. He made it into the size of a small TV and put it to the side of the house, he looked up, they were a couple feet away from an opened window.

"Anyone a good thrower?" He asked shuffling the dice in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm decent." Atemu told him as he grabbed the dice out of his hand and stood up, he knew what he wanted him to do. He walked over to the window and threw the 6 small dice through the window effortlessly.

"Very nice..." Duke whispered as Atemu came back and sat down. He looked at the Dice TV and whispered. "Scatter." Soon on the screen were 6 small squares, in each square was a view of a different area in or outside the house.

"That's interesting..." Atemu commented, Duke smiled toward Tristan.

"Tristan's idea, he helped me make these when you guys were playing stalk the gay couple." Tristan laughed at the comment, Atemu pouted.

"Now we're playing stalk the human and _Uranus_." Atemu told him.

"Please don't stalk my anus Daddy."

"I don't want to stalk that!"

"You just-"

"Mispronunciation!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That things huge!" Anzu commented as Yami pulled into the parking spot and they got out of the car, she was looking toward a large wide building, it was almost as big as the school!

"The school's smaller then that." Yami told her, she glared at him, great he's playing mind reader again.

"No you're just easy to read." He once again told her, Serenity giggled at the conversation as they walked.

"How're you doing that?!" Anzu asked loudly, he laughed.

"Picked it up from someone." He told her

"and who would that be?"

"Oh don't worry about , she's merely a servant."

"What?!" She was confused now, who's merely a servant?

"He said don't worry about it Anzu." Serenity laughed as they got near the entrance of the mall.

"Wow!" Anzu gasped, there was so many stores and so many people, it got her almost as excited as she was at the fair. "Um, do we hav-" she began to say only to have Serenity and Yami pull out credit cards simultaneously. She laughed.

"Never mind then."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm bored!" Duke groaned, Atemu was leaned up against the side of the house as he sat there with his eyes were closed, Tristan was sitting up staring at the TV with his hands in Duke's hair as he laid his head in his lap.

"Not our fault." Atemu told him, he looked to his car and saw Malik sitting up and poking at his radio. He groaned and stood up. "Hold on." He walked over to his car and opened it, Malik looked up at him and waved.

"Hey! It's the pretty man!" He smirked as he kept poking the radio making it change stations. "Don't worry I'm not gonna attack ya, I'm outnumbered." He looked toward Duke and Tristan.

"Yeah, well that didn't stop you earlier." He told him, Malik shrugged.

"I'm reckless, what can I say, doesn't mean I'll help ya out though, my main goal is to get YU." He told Atemu, Atemu nodded.

"Well you won't get to him." Atemu grabbed Malik's hand and tugged him out of the car. Malik gasped as Atemu grabbed both of his wrists.

"What're you doing?!" He asked before Atemu ripped a piece of his shirt off and bounded Malik's wrists together. "You know I actually like bondage quite a lot, it's just I didn't know you were going to do _this_ to me, by the way I'm used to being on bottom so it's okay." Atemu slapped the back of his forehead.

"That's gross." He told him, Malik laughed.

"Bet when you see HU you won't be like that! You'll probably be all over that-" He got slapped again. Atemu dragged Malik over to the other two, they looked up.

"Oh hey Malik, what's up buddy." Duke smiled at him, happy to see him restrained.

"Oh ya know, being tied up and dragged around by a guy, the usual." He laughed as he narrowed his eyes at Duke, he glanced at Tristan. "Probably betrayed the OPs because you began to get some ass." Duke blushed.

"No, No, it's the other way around Malik." Tristan told him, Malik burst out laughing as Duke blushed more.

"Okay, I hate you IPs but you guys are hilarious sometimes!" Malik kept laughing, Duke swung his leg around (much to his neck's protest) and tripped Malik, making him fall on the ground and taste dirt.

"Don't you guys know we're supposed to be quiet..." Atemu complained as he knelt down and looked toward Tristan. "Got another chain handy?"

"I do actually." Tristan reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze chain, Atemu took it and hooked it to the restrains around Malik's wrists.

"Oh yay, now this is really kinky, hey Atemu you shoul-" Atemu slapped him across the face, Malik laughed. "Funny how that's what I want you to do, now slap me again."

"You're sick." Atemu told him as he tried to force Malik to sit down.

"I shall not get on my knees for you!" He cried out laughing, Atemu groaned .

"That windows open so we're probably gonna be screwed now!" Atemu growled at Malik.

"Good! You need to be bottom for once!" Malik laughed more, Duke shrugged

"Actually the window was closed about 10 minutes ago but whatever floats your libido Malik." He commented, Tristan and Atemu laughed.

"That makes no sense!" Malik complained.

"Oh will y-"

**7TH GO**

"SN's here." Tristan said cutting Atemu off. His eyes widened.

"W-" He began to say before he saw a man walking up to Joey's house on the small TV, He had short brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He wore a long light blue coat along with a dark blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes. How'd he land so quiet?!

"Good maybe he c-" Atemu put his hand around Malik's mouth as they watched the TV.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Knock! Knock!_

"What the hell?" Joey looked at the time and scratched his head, it was to early wasn't it? He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hel-" Joey's eyes widened as he looked at the man standing in front of him, the man basically and completely spelled out Intimidation. The man glared down at him.

"I'm looking for someone." The man told him, god his voice! Joey thought, it ran shivers through his spine.

"Uh, and who would that be?" Joey asked, the man glared harder down at him, Joey felt like a insect compared to this guy.

"Yugi." He said blankly, Joey looked up at the man and glared back.

"Why do you need Yugi." He asked sternly, no longer feeling like an insect.

"I'm taking him back home." The man responded, Joey narrowed his eyes.

"No you're not." He told the man, the man's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed back down.

"Yes I am." The man tried to glare more, Joey wanted to laugh.

"No you're not, You don't even know where he is." Joey smirked.

"That's why I asked you." He replied.

"You didn't ask you were just like 'I'm looking for someone.'" Joey mocked him, The man's eye twitched in anger.

"I suppose. I assume he's here though."

"And why's that?"

"I was put here."

"Say what?" Joey asked confused, the man rose an eyebrow, he leaned down and closed his eyes slightly as he got close to Joey's face, Joey's eyes widened as he looked at the man, back up dude! Back the hell up! He kept screaming in his head.

"You're a human, aren't you?" The man's eyes held a hint of amusement in them. Joey nodded slightly, of course he was human, was this guy a science nerd or something?

"Uh yeah, can you uh, back up." Joey whispered as he smiled awkwardly.

"Hn,whatever." The man leaned back, Joey let out a sigh of relief. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Huh?" Joey looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm a guest right? I showed up, you're supposed to let me in, aren't you?" He told him blankly.

"Uh...That kind of depends if I like ya dude." He explained.

"Then you're going to let me in." The man stated.

"Huh?! I don't even like you! I don't even know you! I don't even-!" The man lifted Joey's chin and leaned down so close that Joey could feel his breath on his lips, he smirked slightly.

"The name's Seto, and you?" Joey's face turned red, what the hell is with this guy?!

"J-Joey." He responded, Seto smirked wider.

"Now you know me, now I'm allowed in." He let go of Joey's chin and walked into his house. Joey's eyes widened and snapped around.

"Hey! Wait a minute you jerk!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey guys SN was released about 10 minutes ago by the way." Serenity told the two as they were looking around a clothing store. Yami's head shot up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yami asked surprised at the fact that she didn't. She smiled.

"Tristan said he's distracted and probably won't go straight for Yugi." She told him, Anzu came out of a changing booth in a pink dress and a big pink hat with white high heels.

"He's distracted? Really? I didn't think the rumor was true." She smiled, Yami grimaced at all the pink.

"Apparently it is, Tristan said SN already almost kissed Joey twice." She kept a hand behind her back as she was making a fist with it. "I'm going to kill SN if I see him" She smiled innocently, Yami and Anzu shivered.

"She's a little..."

"Scary?"

"Y-Yeah."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I didn't know Mr. Stoneface was gay." Malik admitted as he sat next to Atemu. Atemu was smirking.

"So that rumor was right." He was looking at the screen, apparently Seto was now playing a video game with Joey, and Joey was losing...badly.

"They're a cute couple." Duke told them, Tristan shrugged, they didn't look that bad together but they'd probably be a reckless pair.

"Joey's the exact opposite of Seto." Tristan commented.

"And Yugi's the exact opposite of Yami, what's your point?" Atemu looked at Tristan and smiled.

"They're similar slightly." Tristan tried to argue, Malik laughed.

"They're IP and OP they're going to be different, in this case it's human and planet DNA." Malik watched closer to see Joey yell in frustration and Seto smirk in victory.

"How's Yugi doing?" Atemu asked, Duke looked toward the screen since he was the closest to Yugi's room view.

"Sleeping like a baby." He told him.

"How can he sleep..."

"Why couldn't he?"

"I can hear Joey from out here...and it's not from the TV and the windows closed."

"Ah.."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wouldn't Yugi look cute in this!" Anzu asked Serenity as she held up a T-Shirt with a panda bear design on it. Anzu yelped as she felt something being put on her head.

"He looks cute in anything." Yami told her as he held panda bear ears in his left hand, She pouted as she reached up to feel what was in her hair.

"Wait!" Serenity called as she got out her communicator, she positioned it slightly. "Now hold still!" Anzu looked at her confused, what was she doing?  
"I got it!" She smiled as she ran over to Yami and showed him what was on the communicator, he laughed.

"That's a good picture." he laughed more. Anzu walked over to them and saw a picture of her in brown cat ears, she blushed slightly as she ripped them off her head.

"You guys are mean!" She yelled making Yami and Serenity laugh more. She smirked wickedly as she thought of something and grabbed Yami's wrist.

"Hey! What're you doing!" He yelled as he was dragged to a changing room and shoved in it.

"Stay in there!" She yelled as she ran over to a section of the clothing store. Serenity giggled and waited beside the door.

"By the look on her face, I think she has an outfit she wants you to try on." She giggled more as Yami groaned.

"Oh c'mon! I hate dressing up!" He yelled from outside the changing room.

"Yami! Wear this!" Anzu ran back and threw a small bundle over the changing room door.

"Ah! What the hell?!" He yelled as the clothes fell over his head. He looked at the clothing and his eyes widened. "Why-"

"Just wear it!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ugh! I hate this so much! Why're you so good at video games!" Joey complained as he lost for the fifth time in a row, Seto chuckled and smirked.

"These games are simple to figure out." He told him, Joey groaned as he stood up, Seto looked at him as he stood.

"I'm going to go get some snacks." He looked down at Seto and smiled. "Want something?" Seto nodded slightly.

"I guess." He replied, Joey smiled brighter and ran to the kitchen, Seto smiled slightly to himself, the human reminded him of one of those energetic puppies that he had heard about.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ah! Crap! It's around that time, Seto! Get the door will ya?" Joey yelled from the kitchen, Seto glared toward the kitchen slightly because of the demand but complied and got up to answer the door. When he opened the door there was a girl with long blond hair and violet eyes standing there. He groaned as he looked at her clothes, she was wearing purple shorts that were far to short for his liking and a tight matching tank top with high heels. She also had a rather large brown handbag.

"Hello, I'm looking for Joey." She smiled at him, Seto glared and looked behind him.

"Oi! Mutt! Someone's here for you!" He yelled, who was this human girl, and why is she looking for him?

"Who're you calling a mutt!" Joey yelled as he set down a bowl of chips and two sodas down near the couch and ran over to the door. He smiled.

"Ms. Valentine!" He ran over and hugged her, Seto glared at the two. Mai giggled and hugged him back.

"Didn't you remember that you have tutoring today? You don't have time for friends to be over." She told him as she glanced at Seto, Seto looked away and walked back to the couch, Joey looked toward him and shrugged.

"Um...he's not my friend, well I guess he can be? I mean I just met him today." Joey stuttered out.

"We're not friends." Seto called out as he started another game by himself and practiced combos on Joey's stationary character. Joey glared at him.

"Well fine! We're strangers who just happened to like the same kind of video games!" He yelled at him. He walked over and grabbed a soda. Seto looked up at him slightly, Joey looked back and stuck his tongue out, Seto growled slightly.

"Ms. Valentine, we can get started in the kitchen!" Joey called out as he walked into said room.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She replied as she walked across the room, she looked toward Seto. "You're not from around here are you?" She asked him, he looked toward her from the side without taking his eyes off the television.

"And?" He said blankly as he killed Joey's character again.

"Then I wouldn't recommend being close friends with Mr. Wheeler." She told him.

"Mr. Wheeler?" He asked still refusing to take his eyes off the screen as he started another fight.

"Yes, that's his last name, since you're not from around here, you won't be staying long correct?" She asked.

"No I suppose not." He growled, he was getting annoyed at this 'Ms. Valentine' person.

"Good, you're an ass, you know that?" She glared down at him, he finally looked toward her and glared back.

"I will repeat myself. 'And?'" He hissed, she smiled.

"I don't want you rubbing off on one of my favorite students, that's all. I'd also recommend getting out of his house." She told him.

"I _won't_ leave, and maybe you should take your own advice because I don't your bitchy ass attitude rubbing off on _him!_" He growled, what did this girl know about rubbing off on people?

"Now, Now, no need to get hostile." She smiled more, she made him angry, that pleased her.

"You started it. Human." He glared harder at her, if Joey wasn't in the other room this girl would've been gone already.

"Well, I have a child to tutor, now do take my advice and get out. Monster." She walked past him and into the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Malik whistled. "Damn! Who is that woman and what is _her_ number!" He asked after she stopped fighting with Seto. Atemu was shocked, Anzu said he liked Human blonds, why didn't he like Mai?

"That's Ms. Valentine, she's the gym teacher at the school." Tristan told him, Malik licked his lips.

"She's feisty I like that in a woman." He smirked.

"You also like it in men." Duke commented.

"Psh, details, why do we need them?" He laughed as he tried to move his hands only to remember they were bound.

"I thought he _liked_ human blonds." Tristan commented as he looked up at Atemu.

"Maybe it was only male blonds?" He suggested, Duke shook his head.

"Nah the rumor was 'SN likes human blonds.' I don't remember anything else." He told him, Malik looked toward him.

"I thought it was 'SN likes _a _human blond.'" He told him, again Duke shook his head.

"Well I dunno, don't look at me." He turned his head back to screen, Seto looked pissed, Mai looked happy as she was teaching Joey how to do some math problems, and Joey looked confused as hell.

"Status on the Y?" Malik asked, Tristan looked at him confused before Duke answered.

"Safe and sound..and asleep." Duke glared slightly at him. "Why do you wanna know? You just wanna kidnap him."

"Duke, Dj, my gambla. I'm bored, okay?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This is highly uncomfortable..." Yami told them as he looked at himself in the mirror, it was uncomfortable but it looked damn good on him. Anzu giggled as Serenity looked toward the door confused.

"That's one of the reason's I picked it, anyway, come on! Get out here!" She begged loudly, Yami groaned and stepped out.

"Oh my..." Serenity commented, Yami was in a full black leather outfit with black boots and... black wolf ears in his hair.

"Well you look...um...whats the word?" Anzu thought.

"Sexy?" Serenity suggested, Anzu shook her head.

"No, that's not it..." Anzu replied as she closed her eyes in thought, Serenity looked directly at Yami and caught his eyes, she gave him a thumps up and mouthed the word 'Sexy.' He smirked, he might just keep this outfit then.

"I don't care what it is, I'll take this outfit." He went back into the changing room, Anzu jumped up and pounded on the changing room door.

"Hey wait a minute! I didn't take a picture!" She called out, Yami laughed.

"Sorry but my pants are already off and I don't want you to see my good stuff!" He yelled back making Serenity laugh.

"I only want to see _Yugi's_ good stuff!"

"I've already seen that, it's quite cute."

"Wait what?!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seto groaned as he finished Joey's character off for what seemed like the hundredth time. He stood up and set the controller down as he walked toward the kitchen, it was a pure white kitchen with a brown table in the center, on it were papers and a math book sprawled on top of it, Joey was glaring down at a paper with a pencil in his hand, Mai was reading a book as he tried to do it. Seto smiled to himself slightly, Joey was cute when he was trying to think.

"What're you doing mutt?" He asked, catching Mai's and Joey's attention, Mai glared at him before she looked back down at her book.

"Homework. Jerk." He spat at him, Seto laughed slightly at the insult, he walked over to Joey and stood over him.

"What kind of problems are this?" He asked as he looked at the same problem Joey was staring at.

"Math Problems...Have to solve for the slope of these two." He pointed at two pairs of numbers, Seto looked at the formula scratched out on the top of the paper.

"It's simple, Here let me show you." Seto put his hand out as he kneeled beside Joey's chair, Joey handed him the pencil and watched as Seto solved the problem in less then 30 seconds. He handed the pencil back. "Now you." Joey nodded and tried to redo what he did.

"No, you're putting the wrong numbers at the top." Seto told him as he looked around and grabbed a nearby pen, sadly it was purple. Mai glared at him from behind her book when he grabbed it. He corrected his work, Joey nodded again.

"So, it's like this?" Joey tried to correct his mistake, Seto nodded.

"Yes, now when it's like that you simplify like this." He marked on the paper.

"Seto, I am the teacher, I can handle this." Mai told him, Seto looked up at her.

"You didn't look like you were helping him, so I stepped in." He told her, Joey showed the paper to Seto.

"This right?" He asked, Mai grabbed the paper before Seto could look at it.

"Yes that's right Joey." She smiled at him, Joey looked at her confused, what was with her?

"If you need help Joey." Seto stood up looking down at him, Joey looked up, Seto caught his eyes and smiled softly at him, Joey blushed, he smiled! "Come find me." He said softly as he walked out into the living room again.

"Joey? Are you alright?" Mai asked as she looked for more problems for Joey to solve, Joey looked toward her before taking another slight glance toward the living room, he blushed slightly more.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Aw that was cute." Malik commented, Duke nodded, that _was _cute.

"I didn't know he could smile like that." Duke told Malik, Atemu looked toward Tristan, Tristan looked toward him and nodded.

"So are you guys pals again or..?" Atemu asked, Malik shrugged.

"We're not on bad terms I guess." He told him. "It's just a betrayal, not that big a deal." Tristan laughed.

"Not that big a deal?!" He asked, Duke nodded.

"Yeah it's normal in the OPs, we're a close, I guess you can say 'Family' so it's normal, I mean for a while the OPs were thinking Yugi went to Earth willingly and betrayed all the OPs." He explained

"Sure seemed like a big deal a couple hours ago..." Atemu grumbled as he watched the TV. Duke looked toward the TV, his eyes widened.

"Uh...Guys? We have a problem." He told them, Tristan looked toward Duke's end.

"Whats wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Well I might be seeing things, but I think that's VP leaning over Yugi."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay and then this one time-" Serenity began to talk only to be interrupted by a buzzing in her communicator, she held up a hand to Yami and Anzu, they had just got out of the clothes store. She opened it and pushed the Venus button, she put it up to her ear.

"Those things are like cell phones..." Yami whispered, Anzu looked at him confused.

"What's a cell phone?"

"It's a-"

"What?!" Serenity gasped. "Someone get in that house! Get Joey Get someone! Make Duke teleport us there!" She yelled into the communicator. "What do you mean you can't!" She panicked, Yami looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked loudly, She shook her hand and ran toward the exit of the mall, Yami and Anzu followed her yelling for an explanation.

"Yami quick! Get driving back to Joey's house!" She tried to jerk open the car door, Yami quickly unlocked it before she tried to break the window.

"Okay! Just what the hell happened?!" He yelled at her.

"VP's taking Yugi!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Yugi? Yugi. Can you hear me? **A soft female voice asked Yugi, he groaned, he was awake he just couldn't open his eyes.

"W-Wha-" He felt a small finger on his lips.

**Hush, it'll be alright, I'm getting you out of here.** She told him, Yugi moved slightly in his sleep.

"No..." He groaned out. "Don't..."

**Father said you would be like this...Don't worry, Yugi. It's me! I'll make it all better. **She cooed, he felt a hand caressing his face and a presence getting closer.

"No...get away...who are you?" He asked, why couldn't he move?! Why couldn't he open his eyes? Why did his head hurt so much?!

**Why Yugi, it's me, your fiance! Vivian, remember? **She told him, he felt himself being lifted up.

"No I don't remember! Let me go!" He yelled.

**You'll remember when we get home...Father and I will help you. **He felt as if he was being pulled in through a portal.

"No! Stop!" He screamed. "Ya-!"

"Yugi!"

**:Cliffhanger! Muhahahaha! Anyway! I hoped you liked this chapter, oh ! and no Mai doesn't know that Seto isn't human, she called him a monster to insult him. I love you all! Please review! And I hope you look forward to the next one!:**


	14. VP and Yugi's whereabouts

**:Ah~ I just love cliffhangers, don't you! Well here you get another chapter! No I will not be posting _every_ day but close because I can't stop thinking about this story which is strange but what can I say, I love this and I want to please all of you. So I hope you like this chapter, Please review!:**

"Yugi!"

_Before that..._

"Seto! How do you do this?" Joey asked after Mai had went to the restroom, he walked into the living room with a paper in his hands and sat next to Seto on the couch. Seto looked over at him and took the paper out of his hands.

"Simple...do you having a writing utensil?" Seto asked, Joey nodded and gave him a small pencil. He wrote on his leg and showed the problem to him.

"To graph this, you simply take the Y intersect then..." He demonstrated to Joey, Joey nodded in false understanding.

"Now you." He handed the pencil to Joey and kept the paper on his leg, Joey took the pencil and reached to take the paper.

"No. You keep it there, just write." Seto told him.

"But what if I accidentally stab you?" Joey asked, Seto shrugged.

"Won't be a big deal, now write." He replied gesturing to the paper, Joey nodded and began to write slowly.

"Okay I'm d-" Joey fell slightly into Seto's lap causing the paper to fall between his legs and Joey's arms as well, he blushed as he looked to his left. "S-Sorry, I-I-"

"It's fine, but do you like looking at my crouch?" Seto asked obviously amused.

"No! You pervert!" Joey shot up with the paper in his hands, he shoved it in Seto's face. "Just see if this is right!" Seto took the paper.

"No, that's wrong, come here." He told Joey gesturing back down to the couch. Joey began to sit down next to him. Seto grabbed Joey's wrist and pulled him sharply between his legs and began to hold him from behind, he rested his chin on Joey's shoulder.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" Joey yelled struggling in Seto's grip, he held him tighter.

"Simple, it's easier to communicate to you if we're this close." He whispered in his ear, Joey's breath hitched and nodded slightly. "Now, I'll tell you what to do, and you do it, alright?" Joey nodded again.

"O-Okay..." Joey responded as Seto placed the paper on Joey's lap.

"Now you-"

"Yugi!" A feminine voice screamed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mai sighed as she washed her hands and left the bathroom on the 2nd floor.

"Stealing my student from me...who does that jerk think he is..." Mai whispered to herself as she stood in the middle of the hallway.

"No I don't remember! Let me go!" A familiar voice yelled, Mai looked toward a closed door on her right. Was that Yugi? She walked over to the door and opened it and gasped. On the other side she saw Yugi floating toward a large wide bluish purple vortex, next to it she saw a girl with long black hair held in purple buns on her head and hazel eyes in a short dress and slippers the exact same color as the portal. The girl looked as if she was beckoning Yugi into the portal, like a person helping a truck back up into a parking place.

"No! Stop! Ya-!"

"Yugi!" Mai screamed as Yugi was pulled through the portal. The girl smirked as she walked to the center of the hole and looked toward Mai.

"Oh My! It seems as if I got discovered!" She yelled in fake astonishment as she held a hand up to her mouth. "I simply can't have that!" She giggled as she twirled a finger around and a purple swirl began to form. "Looks like I have to kill you" she rose her hand and grabbed at the swirl. She pulled away from it with a purple and blue fan in her hand.

"W-What are you?" Mai gasped as she backed up slightly, she could hear footsteps racing up the stairs.

"Mai! What-!" Joey yelled as he raced into the room and heard a door being broke down. His eyes widened at the girl in front of him, when did she get there? Who was she?

"Another guest! How lovely! However I think I only need to _injure_ you." She giggled as she saw Seto come up from behind Joey. She smiled brightly. "Oh! SN! Hello! Oh how nice to see you!" Seto's eyes widened, why was _she_ here! I thought she was gone, Seto thought.

"Why're you here." Seto yelled shocking both Joey and Mai. The girl hid her face behind the fan.

"Why to get my Yugi of course! But as you can see I already did that so I believe we can leave now, alright Seto?" She told them, she gestured to the portal.

"Oh that's right we need the other OPs don't we?" She looked around. She sighed "Where are those two?" As if being summoned, Atemu, Tristan, Duke, and Malik came running to the room.

"Oh there they are."

"VP?!" Duke yelled surprised. "Why're you here?"

"Oh will everyone _please_ stop asking that! It's giving me such a headache, and what're those two doing there?" She gestured toward Atemu and Tristan, she rose an eyebrow at the binds on Duke and Malik. "Why're you guys tied up like dogs?"

"Hey that's him not me!" Malik yelled at her, Duke growled at him.

"Bad dog..." She whispered as she rose her fan and swung it causing a wind to rush toward Duke and Malik, it broke the binds easily. "Well come on you guys, we don't have all day." She gestured toward the portal once more.

"W-What do you mean?" Duke stuttered out. She groaned.

"I have Yugi! We can go now!" She yelled out, Atemu's eyes widened.

"You...bitch!" Atemu rushed forward and tried to swing at her only to be hit by a sharp wind to the gut, he fell backwards and fell on top of Tristan. She laughed wickedly.

"Stupid AV..." She laughed more. "Oh wait a moment, where's Mr. Earthman?" She growled. "This being his planet I would assume he'd be here by now?" Joey and Mai stared at her, who was she talking about. She looked over at the two.

"Oh right...I forgot humans were present..." She sighed as she swung at them with her fan, it connected with Mai, knocking her back against a hard wall, she let out a scream of pain before she fell faint against the wall. It never connected with Joey. Joey yelled as he was picked up and moved away from the blow.

"What the-!" He looked up to find he was being held bridal style by Seto, he blushed slightly.

"Eh? That rumor was true? And here I thought you always had a thing for _me_ Seto." She pouted and shrugged. "Well no matter, I have Yugi."

"Still wondering where _he_ is..." She whispered to herself.

"Where'd you take Yugi!" Joey yelled at her, she rose an eyebrow.

"Well if you really want to know, I took him to Pluto." She told him boringly . His eyes widened, Pluto?!

"That's impossible! We can't even go there yet!" He yelled, she once again gestured to the portal.

"You are simple humans you don't have the technology we have." She told him, she gasped as she dodged a rock flying through the air, it went through the portal. She looked to see Serenity, her eyes glowing brown and her hair spazing out.

"If it isn't little SM!" She giggled only to have more rocks thrown at her, she dodged them easily. Yami and Anzu stood beside her, their eyes glaring harshly at the girl. "My My! It's the whole gang! Well...we're missing about four people but details! Who needs them!" She laughed.

"Where's Yugi!" Yami yelled at her, she giggled.

"Where do you think Earth boy?" She smiled toward the portal, his eyes widened.

"You didn't..." He said softly. She nodded.

"I did, now you can try to pull that stupid little stunt you pulled 2 years ago, but I believe it might be a little harder then back then." She smiled brightly.

"Vivian! I'll kill you!" Yami yelled at her.

"Ah those words, how I miss hearing them, how many times did you say that when you saw me with little Yugi?" She giggled as she looked toward the portal and sighed. "I believe I have to go, father is calling for me and well I need to get going...OPs, are you coming?" She asked, the OPs looked down slightly, pondering their thoughts.

"I'll go..." Duke spoke out. "But only if you tell me why Yugi is needed."

"Oh sure, but are you okay with _them_ hearing it." She waved her fan around in the direction of the IPs. He nodded. "Alright, SS was pondering for a _oh_ so long time about what happened two years ago, and from his point of view, Yami interfered with our business, so he helped me get Yugi back, and he said he wants me as a planet and Once Yugi _is_ back, he'll marry me, I'll be an OP again, and everything will be peachy. SS will get more people to back him up and he can keep all of you in check." She waved her fan again toward the IPs.

"Keep us in check?" Anzu asked.

"But of course, SS never liked the IPs you know." She smiled. "He always favored the OPs, the more OPs there are, the more people he likes and can trust. If you four planets can't keep in check and begin to rebel against SS, then we'll be there to back him up. It's simply recruiting another member. Don't you guys like me?"

"You were the reason there was a war two years ago though!" Yami yelled, Joey was confused, war?

"I know, and there wouldn't have been one if Yugi just said yes to me in the beginning..." She looked down as if she regretted it. "If Yugi just gave in and married me then this wouldn't even be happening...but no!" She yelled suddenly glaring at Yami. "_You_ had to come in and steal him! You had to come in and seduce him into liking you! You erased his memories of me! You erased all of his memories of everyone! Why do people gang up on me when you're the monster!"

"You tortured him! You almost _killed_ him!" Yami screamed at her.

"I did it out of love! I love him! I had to make him love me! The day you rescued him was the exact same day I was going to give him a love potion!" She screamed back. "If you had just left him alone then we'd all be happy! All of us! You could've gotten over him! Heck maybe Anzu would've taken you! You look somewhat like Yugi!" Anzu cringed slightly.

"I _took_ him out of love! Love might make you do strange things but I don't understand why it has to make you almost kill him! I kidnapped him to save him! Not to make his life worse!" Yami stepped toward her slightly.

"W-Well you're to late! Yugi will be mine! Yugi will love me! Even as we're speaking, Yugi is remembering!" She smiled wickedly.

"Wouldn't that be bad in your case." Yami told her panicking slightly.

"Oh No. No No No. It's great in my case!" She smiled wider. "He'll remember Yami, oh he'll remember, but it won't be me who was torturing him!" She laughed as she jumped into the portal and it closed quickly.

"She can't..." Anzu put a hand up to her mouth, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Yami collapsed on his knees onto the floor and beat on the carpet.

"Damn it!" Tears began to pour out from his eyes as he beat on the carpet. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" He cried more. Atemu knelt beside him.

"It'll be alright." Atemu told him.

"No it won't! I know what she's doing! She just told us!" He yelled still crying.

"W-What's going on..." Joey whimpered out, he had no clue what just happened, he was in dark, he didn't know anything.

"We'll explain later..." Tristan whispered. Malik looked at Duke and Seto and smiled slightly.

"She forgot us..." He told them, they nodded.

"I wasn't going to go with her anyway...I just wanted an explanation." Duke admitted, Seto sighed.

"I've never felt stupid, so this is a first." Seto said quietly. Sure he had suspected that VP would come back, but he never knew Yugi was supposed to help get her back.

"Come on everyone..." Serenity spoke softly gaining everyone's attention. "OP and IP..." she looked toward Joey. "And human meeting...downstairs.." She turned and walked down the stairs to let everyone gather themselves and follow her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You're late." A short stubby man with spiky gray hair and a beard with the same eye color as Yugi's only dimmer told her. Vivian bowed in apology as she entered a dark blue room with a silver bed in the center of it with a light casting over it, in the bed of course, was Yugi.

"I apologize father." She smiled slightly as she walked toward the man, he was standing on the left side of the bed looking down at Yugi. Yugi had a small wire running across his forehead, it sparked every few seconds. "Is he ready yet?" She asked. The man shook his head.

"Not yet, soon though, we're just readjusting memories." The man told her. "I hope you're glad I'm doing this for you, you're my..." he thought for a moment. "Second favorite out of all my children, I'm glad you were willing to come back."

"But of course father, although you told me I only had one chance two years ago...I'm glad you gave me another." she hugged the man, he hugged back reluctantly.

"You better keep your word..." He grumbled, she nodded.

"But of course, father."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"I'm sure you know you're not fit to be an actual planet." The man told Vivian as he sat on a golden throne erupting in flames. She was on her knees, bowing._

_ "I know father..." She whispered._

_ "I'll give you one chance to be a planet." He told her. "Find a husband out of the OPs and I'll let you stay."_

_ "Why father?" she asked looking up at him. _

_ "If you find a husband then that will help you expand. It will make you stronger and bigger, it will allow you to become a true planet. You will no longer be a reject, if you fail however, I will not allow you to stay a planet." He stood up and walked toward her. "Pick your poison." He made a swift movement with his arm and revealed four planets. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. _

_ "Which one will make me the strongest father?" She asked, he gestured toward Uranus._

_ "Uranus is the commander of the OPs, he would be the best choice, I believe you've met the two Kings and Princes of Uranus." He stated roughly. She touched the Uranus figure. _

_ "I have...I've met all four of them... YU...HU...RU..and BU..." she whispered. "I actually love one..." she smiled to herself._

_ "So you choose?" He asked._

_ "I choose YU, King of Uranus as my husband. How long do I have?" she told him, he nodded and made the figures disappear._

_ "I give you two years, I do not care how you do it, just get a husband by then, and you shall be a full planet._

"_Yes...father..."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Why hello father." Vivian appeared in front of the man who she had spoken to only two years ago. He gasped slightly._

_ "Do not give me such a scare..." He told her, she nodded._

_ "My apologies father..." she smiled as she bowed. "You called for me?"_

_ "Yes..." He nodded briefly. "I am giving you another chance." She looked up, her eyes full of hope._

_ "Truly father?!" she asked smiling, he nodded._

_ "I will help you however, I have already sent AM to retrieve YU." He told her._

_ "Oh father!" She gasped with happiness. "You too realized that what YE did was unforgivable?" _

_ "I did not expect for him to get involved however I will not allow him to keep YU, I will have you as a planet, I refuse to give him up to YE." He sighed. "Why did he kidnap him..." He whispered to himself, Vivian's eyes widened slightly._

_ "Out of jealously father, he could not cope with the fact that YU wanted me. You must fix his memories father! He has changed them to think I had tortured him!" She acted out as she walked forward and knelt in front of the man. "Such an impure act, we must rid ourselves of YE!"_

_ "We won't kill him." He told the girl coldly "I understand that YE has the ability to change memories, but _was_ Yugi tortured?" he asked her, she nodded._

_ "Yes father! Yami tortured him until he agreed to come back with him! It's so cruel!" She told him. "He changed his memories, now he acts as if it never happened!" _

_ "Is that so?" He thought for a moment _

_ "Of course father! I never lie!" She said, hoping he would believe._

_ "Will you keep him happy if I actually continue to help you?" He asked her, she knew he could just give Yugi to AM. She smiled sweetly._

"_But of course, father."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ugh.." Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes to a blinding white light, He looked to the side and saw a man, he smiled slightly. "Hello..." The man smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, Yugi nodded, his head was killing him.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He sat up and looked around. "Why am I in VP's experiment chamber?" He asked.

"We had to help you, YE did something horrible to your memories, so we had to help get them back to normal." The man told him. Yugi's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to remember. It sounded somewhat right but something was wrong at the same time.

"Ah yes...YE..." His heart reacted slightly as he spoke the name, why did it do that? "Where is he anyway?" He asked.

"Away from you." The man told him, Yugi nodded, that was good and bad for some reason. Yugi cringed as he tried to think, why was everything so blurry?

"Where's VP?" Yugi asked, his heart panicked slightly at her name, why did it do that?

"Ah! Yugi!" A girl called, Yugi looked to her and smiled, she was carrying a silver tray with a glass of water and bowl of soup on it.

"Hey there." He whispered as she quickly walked over and sat the tray on his lap.

"Are you alright Yugi?" She asked worriedly. He nodded.

"Yeah, head's a little funny though..." He told her, he couldn't explain why but he was a little scared in her presence, he didn't know why...wasn't she his-

"That's normal, we had to fix your memories, Yami messed them up. He's such a horrible man isn't he?" She touched his cheek, His heart raced slightly at Yami's name, he was so confused...he felt scared near Vivian and his heart reacted to Yami's name.

"I'm so confused..." He admitted, Yami...Yami...that name was supposed to cause anger and terror to course through him.

"Well Yami _did_ make it so you would hate me and _love_ him!" She told him disgustingly, she smiled sweetly at him. "But we fixed it...so it's alright."

"Fixed it..." He nodded, maybe that was why. "How long has it been?" He asked.

"Two years my boy." The man told him. He nodded, the two years were a blur...before the two years though... Yami had tortured him and Vivian had saved him, right?

"I see...how has my planet been in my absence?" He asked, the man smiled.

"It's been fine, as lovely as ever." He got up. "I believe you two want to be alone, correct?" Vivian nodded as he left the room quickly.

"Oh Yugi..." Vivian cooed as she looked at him lovingly. "I missed you so much." Yugi smiled, he was supposed to be happy about that right? He was supposed to have missed her too, but he didn't. He didn't understand.

"I missed you too, Vivian." He lied. She smiled brightly as she leaned toward him slightly.

"Can I...?" She asked with a blush on her face as she got closer to his face.

"Why do you need to ask?" He smiled as he brought her face closer and put a gentle kiss on her lips. It felt...so wrong. He broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh Yugi, I love you." She told him as she kissed him again. He felt nothing for her. Why don't I feel anything for her but panic and fear?

"I love you as well, Vivian." He lied once more as he kissed her cheek. "May I eat please?" He asked gesturing toward his food.

"Yes, Yes of course, Oh! Let me go get a napkin for you." She smiled brightly as she ran out of the door. Yugi took a swift gulp of his water and breathed heavily, it felt so wrong, so very wrong. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, his eyes widened, what was he wearing? He was wearing some sort of jacket. He looked down to see a small design.

_"How'd you get these things, I thought the store was out of them."_

_ "I have my ways."_

Yugi's face turned red as he saw Yami smirk at him in his mind, why? Why?! He hated Yami! He had to! He had tortured him! He had tried to force him to marry him! It made no sense!

"Why is everything so blurry..." He whispered to himself, he shivered in fear, what was wrong with him, why did his mind and heart fight? His mind tells him one thing and his heart contradicts the other. Why was this happening?! Yami is the man he wants to kill! Vivian is...Vivian is...

"Yugi! I have a napkin for you!"

Vivian is his fiance...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alright everyone..." Serenity spoke sadly as she stood up beside Tristan, Malik and Duke were sitting next to eachother, Seto was standing with Joey beside him, Yami was sitting next to Atemu and Anzu.

"Yugi is well...captured...but we can save him!" She tried to tell everyone. "We know where he is...right?" She asked.

"Pluto." Joey told her blankly. Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder and let Joey's head rest against his shoulder, the poor thing was confused.

"We can get there." Serenity said, Duke looked up.

"I can teleport us there, however does anyone have a place that's even safe there that Vivian won't sense?" He asked

"I do, I had a small area where I hid when I was there..." Yami told them softly.

"How big is it?" Anzu asked.

"Big enough..." He replied.

"Alright, Vivian said that she's changing Yugi's memories or in her view...he's just 'remembering'." She spoke to them.

"Yugi is a tough kid..." Malik said. "He probably won't forget the real memories even if they do change them."

"How do you know?" Yami asked him.

"I know Yugi and you do too don't you? You're in love with the damn kid." He replied. "Yugi's the leader of the OPs. The Commander, The Instructor, the whatever..."

"He won't be fooled so easily." Seto spoke finally still holding Joey.

"Yugi's a strong willed kid, he'll probably go along with it until someone clears up the truth to him." Atemu looked at Yami, Yami looked back, Atemu smiled. "The _real_ truth." Yami smiled slightly back.

"You're right." Yami replied. Anzu shot up and let out a large growl.

"Well then! Let's go save him! No one takes my Yugi and gets away with it! I'm pumped for this!" She yelled smiling brightly.

"What fired you up?" Duke asked.

"Like you guys said Yugi won't be fooled so easily! Also!" She smiled toward the OPs "We'll all be working together!"

"Okay you say you hate the IPs then you say you hate the OPs now you're okay with both of us." Duke said confused. "Will you pick a side..."

"I don't need to! We're all going to help Yugi right?" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah but what about him?" Malik pointed at Joey. "He's human, he's not needed."

"Hey!" Joey yelled. "I care about Yugi just about as much as you guys do s-"

"He's needed." Seto suddenly said. Malik looked up at him.

"How is he needed?" He asked, Seto moved his hand from Joey's shoulder to around his waist.

"I'll only help you guys if you let me keep this guy." He said blankly. Joey blushed.

"H-Hey! What'da ya mean! You're gonna help no matter what! It doesn't matter if I'm here or not, you're going to help! You hear me!" He yelled at him, Seto smiled slightly as he looked toward Malik, his eyes telling him _see?_

"Yeah Yeah..." Malik said in defeat.

"Alright it's decided. We're going to pluto and saving Yugi!" Serenity cheered. Tristan stood up.

"We might want to pack Joey some warm clothes." Tristan suggested.

"I agree." Seto nodded and let go of Joey.

"Duke, we're leaving in an hour." Yami told Duke, everyone's eyes turned toward Yami.

"Ya-"

"We're leaving in an hour." He resaid. "It doesn't matter what you guys say. Also Pack what you want, I have to go to my house and get some things before we leave, Duke you're coming with me so I can be faster." He grabbed Dukes wrist.

"Alright! Alright!" He yelled, Yami glared at him until Duke finally reached into his pocket and pulled out a dice. He threw it in the air and the dice expanded. It landed on top of Yami and Duke making them disappear from sight.

"I still don't understand how that works..."

**:I think that's enough for now, hehe, next chapter! Yami packs his stuff and everyone heads for Pluto! Also you get to see more things happening with Yugi! I hope you liked this chapter I've been waiting for us to get to this point! Please review!:**


	15. Landing on Pluto and Memories

:**This was a little hard to write for some reason but I finally wrote it! I'm so sad that this will be ending soon! Not soon soon, but soon! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please review!:**

_"I won't let you..." Yami whispered as he kissed his forehead. _

_ "remember..." He kissed his left eye. _

_ "your place..." He kissed his right eye. _

_ "you belong..." He kissed his left cheek. _

_ "To me..." He kissed his right cheek._

_ "and to me alone." He kissed his lips._

"_I won't let you go back, Yugi." _

"_Never!"_

Yami bit his lip as he remembered those words he spoke. I told myself I wouldn't let you. Yami thought as he looked down at a Kuriboh plushie he had bought Yugi.

"and I failed..." Yami cried softly as he held the plushie in his hands. Duke leaned against the door of the room that belonged to Yugi. He sighed as he heard the soft cries of the poor man behind the door.

"He hasn't failed yet..." Duke whispered to himself. Yami shook his head and rubbed his eyes against his sleeve and put the kuriboh plushie in a brown sack. He took a deep breath and sighed as he knocked on the door.

"Duke, I'm done in here, my room next." He spoke, Duke nodded and opened the door.

"Dude, you _do_ know we're going to save him right?" He tried to assure. Yami nodded.

"Yeah...I just can't help but worry..." He whispered, Duke sighed and nodded in understanding as Yami walked over to the room next to Yugi's.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi! Let's change you out of those nasty clothes!" Vivian called in a singing voice, in her hand was a dark bluish purple outfit that matched hers. "These will suit you _much_ better then that stupid jacket thing you have on." Yugi looked down at his jacket.

"It's a hoodie." He told her, surprising himself. His eyes widened slightly. He never even seen something like the jacket he was wearing, how did he know what it was? He hugged himself slightly.

"It's a what?" Vivian asked, confused. Yugi looked up and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He whispered, she nodded and looked around.

"Come on Yugi! Let's go to your room, it's much better then this cold place isn't it?" She smiled as she basically dragged him out of the bed, he stumbled out and stood up straight. She narrowed her eyes at his outfit.

"Ew...Human clothes. Let's go change you into these clothes when we get there." She grabbed his hand and led him through the sliding silver doors into a blue hallway, highlighted with white lights.

"Don't worry Yugi we won't let you wear anything like _that_ ever again! It feels so strange doesn't it?" She giggled. "It's _sooooo_ not you!" Yugi sighed, was this woman really the person he agreed to be with?

"We're here Yugi!" She sung as she showed him a giant purple circular door. She held her hand out. "Allow me, the lady of this planet entry!" She giggled as it opened. Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Was that required?" He asked, she pouted and nodded.

"Well duh!" She responded, he doubted that. He walked in with her and gasped. The whole room was the same color as her clothes including the bed, the bedstands, the drawers. Everything! He saw a small window and walked over to it, separating himself from her. He looked out it and saw a black sky sprinkled with different colored dots everywhere.

"This room is..." He began to say after he looked away, to be frank the room gave him a headache slightly.

"Isn't it amazing? I just love my planets colors so I had to make everything it!" She spun around as she put the bundle of clothes on the bed, you could barely even see the clothes.

"Put this on!" She smiled as she walked toward Yugi. "Well I guess we have to undress you first." She smiled wider, her eyes hinted with lust.

"I-I see...I can undress myself, and also I...uh.." Yugi stuttered out, he did _not_ want to be alone her if she was going to be like that! "I'm really tired!"

"You just woke up!" She complained as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah but my head hurts so..." He smiled awkwardly, she sighed and nodded.

"Fine whatever, I have to go check on something anyway! If you need anything just call for me!" She waved and walked out the doors, he yawned. He wasn't lying about the being tired part at least. He walked over to the bed and moved the covers, they were silk smooth, he settled himself underneath them and sighed with relief. It felt better then the silver bed at least.

"Vivian..." He spoke out loud, testing her name alone on his tongue, he hated it. He thought for a moment and sighed. "Yami." He spoke out.

"_Yugi."_

Yugi gasped slightly as he heard the voice in his head, he hid himself under the covers, do not say his name!

"_Yugi..."_

"Stop...I hate you!" He whispered as he tried to will himself to fall asleep.

"_That's Incorrect."_

Yugi blocked the voice from his head and forced himself to finally succumb to slumber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You ready, Yami?" Atemu asked as Yami and Duke teleported back to Joey's house. Yami and Seto were the only one with bags. Malik walked over and grabbed Yami's bag unexpectedly, Yami gasped and tried to grab it back.

"Malik!" He growled, Malik opened it.

"Will you hush up I just wanna see whats in it!" He told Yami, Seto looked at him and shook his head as Malik searched through the bag.

"Don't worry he did it to my bag too." Joey told Yami, he glared at Seto. "Speaking of my bag, may I hold it now!" He yelled.

"No. I'll take care of it." Seto replied blankly.

"Give it back!"

"No."

"You bas-!"

"Yami out of all the things, you chose to bring one outfit and two stuffed animals?" Malik handed the bag back. Anzu looked at him confused.

"Stuffed animals?" She asked, Malik nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Guy's got a panda and a kuriboh in there." he replied.

"I didn't even know humans knew about kuribohs." Atemu whispered.

"Apparently they belong to a card game." Tristan told him, Duke glared at everyone.

"Hello! I need to teleport everyone!" He yelled, everyone gasped slightly and nodded as he readied a dice.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Yami asked, Duke stopped as he was about to make the dice land on all of them.

"Ah...no." He replied, Yami groaned as he whispered it to him. "That thing? I thought it was just a regular crater!"

"No. It isn't. Now go!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"We're going to get caught!" Yugi moaned as Yami bit his neck softly and rubbed Yugi's crouch gently with his knee._

_ "Does it matter?" He whispered into his ear, Yugi gasped slightly as he felt Yami trail his hand up his shirt._

_ "Y-Yes! Y-Your hands are cold! Stop!" He groaned out as Yami began to pinch and tease one of his nipples. "J-Joey's waiting for m-me!" _

_ "Well he can wait longer." Yami licked his neck and sucked on it._

_ "N-No he can't! I-I promised t-to study!" He breathed heavily as Yami stopped his torture on his nipple and began to unzip Yugi's pants_

_ "All right, here, let me help you _study_." He purred and traced a finger along Yugi's tent._

_ "W-Wha-" Yami silenced him with a kiss._

_ "Shh, I'm the teacher." He cupped his crouch and rubbed it slowly. Yugi bit his lip as he tried not to moan._

_ "Now, How long can Nights last on Uranus." He whispered in Yugi's ear._

_ "A-Ah..." Yugi couldn't speak clearly, how was he supposed to answer? He knew the answer, he just couldn't voice it. "F-For-ah!" He gasped as Yami pushed his shirt up and began to suck on his nipple._

_ "I didn't hear that, what did you say?" Yami smirked as he bit his nipple gently._

_ "F-Forty days..." Yugi breathed out, Yami kissed the nipple._

_ "Very good." Yami pushed harder on Yugi's tent with his hand. "Now answer me, how many moons?"He put his hand that was on Yugi's boxers on the top of Yugi's stomach._

_ "T-Twe-" _

_ "Ah! Ah! Let's do it this way." Yami rubbed the stomach affectionately. "Count from one and tell me when its the final number." Yugi nodded down at Yami, his face flushed pure red and his eyes half lidded._

_ "O-One..." Yami moved his hand slightly down, Yugi gasped slightly, he knew where he was going._

_ "T-Two..." Another move..._

_ "T-Three..." _

_ "Ah, this is going far to slow, don't you agree." Yami smiled as he moved his hand back to the top of his stomach."Why don't you go in multiples of nine?" Yugi slowly nodded once more._

_ "N-Nine." A long but slow stride down._

_ "E-Eighteen..." another stride down, Yugi took a deep breath._

_ "L-Last number..." He whispered, Yami looked up lovingly._

_ "T-Twenty-seven." He uttered out, Yami smirked._

_ "Very good." His hand zipped down Yugi's boxer and gripped him._

_ "Ya-!"_

"Yami!" Yugi jumped up from the bed slightly, he breathed heavily, what the hell was that?! He gasped as he wiped his forehead on his sleeve and pushed the covers off. He moved his legs slightly to get off the bed and gasped again. No way... He moved his legs together slightly again, he could feel the slight mess in his boxers.

"W-What..." He couldn't have. Wouldn't that only happen if he actually was enjoying it? Well he was enjoying it in the dream. Shut up! He yelled at himself. He hated Yami, that was probably a time when Yami brainwashed him. Still liked it. He argued with himself

"Vivian!" He called out, Vivian came rushing in. That's kind of scary, he thought.

"What is it Yugi! Is something wrong!" She asked running to his side, her eyes full of worry.

"N-No I kind of had a strange dream..." He began to say. "A-About you!" He quickly added. "I kind of need a new pair of pants...and undergarments..." She blushed and looked around the bed.

"I-I understand! U-Uh! I had some clothes for you on the bed!" She scurried around the bed and cheered as she bent down and picked up a bundle of clothes. "H-Here they are!" She put them down next to Yugi and smiled before she placed a kiss on Yugi's lips.

"You know..." She looked at him, her eyes half lidded. "We can make those dreams...a reality...Yugi." She pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, he gasped.

"U-Uh V-Vivian." He stuttered out as she nuzzled his neck and hummed to herself.

"Your skin is so soft Yugi..." She spoke, he could feel her breath on him. It sent nothing but feelings of panic through his body.

"I-I'd rather wait!" He called out, she sat up and glared at him.

"Wait? Why?" She asked harshly, he gulped and tried to come up with an excuse.

"W-Well... my pants are kind of-"

"They're not needed you know." She told him as she leaned down and gripped the top of his jeans. He panicked.

"A-And! I w-want to wait until we're married!" He called out, she gasped as she stopped.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed her head slightly as she jumped off, she felt her hair slightly as she walked away slowly. "I-I never knew you were one of _those_ people!" She smiled to herself, Yugi is so pure! Well at least out of his dreams, she added.

"Don't worry I understand! We can wait, however..." She winked at him. "I can't wait forever!" she left the room skipping. He looked over at the bundle of clothing and sighed.

"Why the hell is this happening..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well this is interesting...where the hell are we..." Malik asked, they were in a light blue area with only about 6 doors leading out, in the center of the blue area was a large screen and many chairs with a table in the center, to the far right of the whole room was a kitchen.

"My hideout..." Yami told them, he threw his bag on the table.

"Wait is there oxygen here?" Tristan asked, Yami looked over at it, he rose a eyebrow.

"Tristan. I'm half human. I _need_ oxygen...well sometimes." He told him, he pointed at Joey. "If there wasn't oxygen he wouldn't even be alive."

"Do you think there's oxygen where Yugi is right now?" Anzu asked worriedly.

"Of course there is, Vivian wants Yugi alive right?" Duke told her

"Ha! That's only if she doesn't wanna torture him again!" Atemu said in mock amusement.

"Yeah...Yeah..." Serenity whispered, she looked toward Joey and Seto and gasped. "Guys! What's she doing here?!"

"Who's-ah!" Joey turned around and gasped.

"M-Mai?!"

_Before..._

_ "No. It isn't. Now go!" Yami yelled as Duke nodded and began to lower the Dice, Mai stood up and saw the dice begin to lower, she growled._

_ "They're not leaving...without an explanation." She jumped behind Joey just as the dice landed on them._

_Now..._

"I-I didn't even notice her!" Joey yelled, Mai was breathing heavily as she looked up at Joey.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"Pluto." Seto answered glaring down at her. She glared back.

"I see..." She couldn't believe what was happening she sighed. "Well, anyone got a place so I can rest I hurt all over."

"Over there." Yami pointed toward a green door. "There should be three beds in there, take one." She nodded and headed toward the door.

"Stupid human." Seto whispered, Joey growled.

"Hey! She's a nice woman!" He yelled at him, Seto glared at him.

"Is she now?" he asked, Joey nodded furiously.

"Of course! She's been my tutor and gym teacher for about three years now!" He told him.

"I seem to have been tutoring you better then her though." Seto replied, Joey blushed slightly and looked down.

"W-Well yeah but..." He glared at the floorboards. "Ah! Whatever! I'm going to go take a nap too!" He marched off to the same room Mai went in.

"Well I guess that sleeping arrangement is done." Yami sighed, Seto looked up.

"You said there was three beds." He stated, Yami nodded.

"Yeah, you're going to go into that one too, aren't you?" He replied, Seto jumped back like he was spooked, he nodded reluctantly.

"Alright..." Yami looked toward everyone else.

"Duke, Tristan, Serenity, and Malik will be a room." He pointed to the blue door next to the green door.

"And Atemu, Anzu, and I will be in that room." He pointed to a blue and green door. Anzu looked at him confused.

"Why are you and I in the same room?" She asked, Yami glared at her.

"It's not like I want to, you know." He picked up his bag and walked toward the door he assigned himself to.

"What's his problem!" Anzu asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"I'm surprised _you _aren't upset." Atemu stated looking down at her.

"Huh?" She asked, Atemu sighed.

"You're in love with Yugi too,right?" He asked.

"Oh lovely, another Yugi lover, does the guy have a fan club yet?" Malik asked loudly before Duke put a hand on his mouth.

"Y-Yeah...but I know we'll save him...so I'm not _that_ worried." Anzu whispered, Atemu nodded.

"I suppose, but Yami is taking quite the hit." He told her. "It might mean that he-"

"He does _not_ love Yugi more then me!" She yelled at Atemu. "He never will! I've been in love with him for 600 years!"

"Yami has been in love with him for over 1000." Atemu told her, she gasped.

"N-No way." She whispered, Yami and Yugi were _that_ old?! "But when I was young, Yugi was so small...he looked about my age."

"Anzu, Honey, look at his height now." Malik interrupted as he moved Duke's hand, Duke didn't move his hand back, he had a point.

"I suppose..." She sighed in slight defeat. "Still doesn't mean that he loves him more then me!" She marched over to the kitchen area, refusing to say another word. Atemu groaned and followed her to make sure she didn't destroy anything.

"Okay..." Serenity whispered, she looked at the remanding people around her. Tristan, Duke, Malik, and herself. She sighed but smiled.

"Let's discuss who's sleeping next to who, shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"This place is so pretty!" A young boy called out as he stood beside another boy, the other boy smiled, he looked identical to the boy beside him, he just looked slightly more mature and had different colors in his hair and eyes._

_ "I'm glad you like it. This place is Niagara Falls."The boy spoke to the younger one, the young one giggled._

_ "I knew Earth was amazing! Oh! I'm sorry! What's your name?" He asked suddenly. "You showed me a wonderful place and I never even got your name!" the boy smiled at the younger one._

_ "Yami, Yami Earth." He told him, The smaller boy smiled brightly._

_ "That's so cool! My name's Yugi! Yugi Uranus!" Yugi put out his hands."We'll be the best of friends right?" Yami smiled at him and took his hand, he blushed lightly._

"_Of course."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"I met Anzu Mercury the other day." Yugi told Yami, he had grown up a little but not much, he was still short and still looked as he did 400 years ago. He sat under a tall tree and looked up with Yami at his side. _

_ "Did you?" Yami asked, he had matured far more then Yugi. He had grown taller, his eyes sharpened slightly, his voice was a tiny bit deeper, and of course his hair grew larger. "Was she nice?"_

_ "She was, but she was crying..." Yugi looked down sadly and picked up a yellow flower, he started picking petals._

_ "Crying? About what?" Yami asked slightly concerned, he had met Anzu before and she seemed slightly friendly._

_ "People said Venus was prettier then her." He answered as he picked petals off the small flower. _

_ "Venus is supposed to be the planet of Beauty." Yami told Yugi as he watched him pick the petals._

_ "Still...I told her she was pretty, and she is, and her voice is kind of cute too." He told Yami, Yami's eyes widened in sadness but sighed and closed them._

_ "I see..." He whispered as he picked a red flower and began to take off petals. "Hey Yugi?" _

_ "Yes?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami, Yami stared down at his flower._

_ "Do you think I'm pretty?" He asked as he blushed slightly._

_ "No." Yugi answered still looking at Yami, Yami's eyes widened slightly and looked to his side._

_ "O-Oka-"_

_ "I think you're handsome!" Yugi smiled brightly, Yami's head zipped back around and stared at Yugi, he blushed brightly._

_ "Y-You do?" Yami asked surprisingly._

_ "Of course! I think Yami is handsome and cool!" Yugi giggled and pointed at himself. "What about me? Tell me Yami! Tell me!" Yami smiled and picked another a red flower, he set it gently in his hair._

_ "Beautiful." Yami whispered, Yugi pouted._

"_Yami! That's girly!"_

"_No it's not."_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_Nope."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Nope."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Nope...wait...Dang it!"_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ "Yami...Vivian asked me to Marry her..." Yugi told him as he and Yami stood in the exact same spot they stood in when they first met, he had grown taller but his face was still somewhat the same, his voice barely changed at all. Yami looked at Yugi,his features were sharp, his voice was deep, he was tall, he had changed a lot._

_ "What did you say?" Yami asked, Yugi looked down, tears streamed down his face._

_ "I said no and she..." He sniffled. "She declared war on my planet...Yami, what do I do?" He cried as he looked toward Yami._

_ "War? For rejecting her?" Yami asked, Yugi nodded crying more._

_ "She's going to kill my whole family Yami...what if she gets to them? Yami what if sh-" Yugi gasped as Yami grabbed him from around the waist and pulled him toward him, holding him closely._

_ "It'll be alright Yugi..." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi cried harder._

_ "But s-she'll..." He tried to say, Yami held him tighter._

_ "Whatever happens I'll be there to help, Yugi, I'll always be here for you." He told him._

_ "Y-You promise?" He asked pulling away slightly and looking up at Yami, Yami looked into his eyes and nodded._

_ "I promise Yugi..." He leaned down slightly, Yugi closed his eyes slightly as he reached up. "I promise..." He kissed him gently holding him in a tight embrace._

"_Until the day I die."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi's eyes burst open, he gripped his head, what was that? The first two memories were true he knew that, but the third memory...no it couldn't have happened it had been the other way around. He shook his head slightly, when did he fall asleep anyway?

"Yugi! Are you listening!" Vivian screeched as she stood in front of him. Oh yeah that's why...

"Yes of course..." He answered refusing to look at her.

"Then what did I just say?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, he cringed inside.

"Um...about the wedding decorations?" He replied, she sighed.

"Okay maybe you were paying attention to me." She began to talk about colors and different shades of them to hang up. Yugi sighed with relief and began to ignore her again. Those memories...The last one it had to be fake, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the _real_ one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Vivian...Yami asked me to marry him." He told Vivian standing on top of a large rock, she was latched onto his arm and her hair was flowing down, she was wearing a long purple gown._

_ "And what did you say my love?" She asked him, He looked away and sighed._

_ "H-He declared war on my planet..." He grit his teeth. Vivian gasped and looked up at Yugi._

_ "Why would he do such a thing?!"She yelled suddenly. Yugi looked at her, eyes full of determination._

_ "Do not worry, I will not let him destroy our love!" He told her as he grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned down._

_ "You promise Yugi?" She asked as she reached up to meet his lips._

_ "I promise!" He told her as he was about to touch her lips with his._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That's not realistic at all..." He whispered to himself, _that_ memory couldn't be real...could it? but it had to be...then again he seemed like he was far to tall in that memory...

"What's not realistic? Me asking Father to walk me down the aisle?" Vivian asked surprised.

"No, Just thinking about something different." He told her quickly, she narrowed her eyes.

"Like what?" She asked cautiously.

"I was thinking about how big our wedding cake will be." He replied.

"Oh! That's soooo cute!" She giggled as she began to talk more. He sighed, that memory compared to the other one, which one was real... it had to be the first one, but if that was the case...why was he here and not with Yami?

"Vivian, do you remember our promise?" Yugi asked suddenly, she looked at him and smiled.

"Which one darling?" She asked sweetly, he cringed slightly.

"The one we made when Yami declared war on my Planet." He asked, this could determine some things...

"Oh! You mean about the one when we promised to be together forever?" She stated happily, strike 1. Yugi thought.

"Yes exactly." He smiled at her, She giggled and leaned on him.

"Remembering our promises together is so romantic, I love you Yugi." She hummed.

"I love you too." He replied, his memories had to be a lie, but at the same time she could just have a bad memory, which memories was he supposed to believe in? The ones that involved him and Yami being together...or the ones that involved him and Vivian together.

"Vivian I'm going to the balcony alright?" He told her standing up, she stood up as well.

"I'll go with you!" She smiled, Yugi quickly kissed her and shook his head.

"I want to be alone for a moment." He told her smiling, she blushed slightly and nodded.

"Okay, come back soon." She waved as he walked away and walked out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami sighed as he stood outside his crater, the area they were staying at was in the ground however it was deep and Vivian couldn't sense it despite it being so close, he could see the whole building she resided in from where he was. He looked down at the item in his hands, a kuriboh.

"Honestly...pull it together Yami..." He told himself as he hugged the plushie to his chest, he looked toward the large silver building that was on the dark bluish purple surface. He narrowed his eyes, Yugi was in there, but Yugi probably hated him...

"Yugi hates me..." He told himself, No he doesn't, his memories were changed, he won't stop liking you.

"I don't want him to _like_ me." He argued with himself as he continued to stare at the building, he saw two large windows open from where he was, they led out to a balcony. He groaned slightly. He didn't want to see Vivian dancing probably on it, he stood up to go outside and looked back to see who actually was out there. He gasped.

"No way..." He looked around and gripped the plushie in his hands as he processed his thoughts together. "Might as well go check..." He ran off toward the building.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mind or Heart. Heart or Mind... wait mind is arguing with me now too." Yugi paced back and forth between the balcony, the mind was arguing with him and itself. "Vivian is my fiance. Vivian is my fiance." He tried saying to make it sound natural, no matter how many times he said it, it never felt right.

"Vivian is my fiance. Vivian is my fiance. Vivian-"

"Is a bitch." A voice interrupted him, Yugi gasped as he looked up and saw a man standing on the small railing of balcony looking down at him with a small object in his hands. The man smiled sweetly but sadly down at him. "Hello, Yugi."

Yugi couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes, he couldn't stop his heart from racing at the sight of him, he couldn't help that his mind kept yelling at him that he hated Yami, He couldn't help anything, he couldn't help but betray his mind and memories of Vivian. He put his hands to his mouth as he whispered out one word.

"Y-Yami..."

**:Chapter 15 is done! Haha! I actually liked this chapter despite how hard it was to make, next chapter! You will get to see what happens between these two! I hope you liked it! I love you guys! Please Review!: **


	16. Talking and A Curious SS

**:And here is chapter 16! Ah I love this story so much, so do tell me, how are you guys liking this story? I love writing it so I hope you guys like reading it! This chapter was a tiny bit difficult but I think it pulled through just fine. Oh! By the way, on the riddle that described what Meta is, I'll still let you guys answer that and I'll put who got it right on the very last chapter + the answer! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:**

"Yugi, why're you crying?" Yami asked stepping down from the small railing, he looked over Yugi's body, he had changed out of his normal clothes and was wearing a long sleeved bluish purple shirt and matching long pants with black slippers, it looked strange on him. Yugi shook his head as the tears kept coming, he couldn't stop crying.

"I-I don't know..." He told him, why're you talking to him! Stop talking to him! You're making it worse! "G-Go away."

"Yugi..." Yami took a step toward Yugi, He backed up.

"No. Go away! I-I H-h-h..." He tried to utter out, he couldn't say it, he could say it to himself, but he couldn't say to Yami. "Why can't I say it..." He cried more.

"Say what?" Yami asked stepping closer to the boy.

"What I'm supposed to feel...I'm so confused...Go away! You're making it worse damn it!" Yugi cried out, Yami narrowed his eyes down at the boy and looked down at the object in his hand.

"Yugi...want something to hold?" Yami whispered, Yugi backed away more.

"No get away from me!" He yelled, Yami grit his teeth, he wanted to hold him, but he knew he couldn't...not now at least...

" Not me...here." Yami thrust the object into Yugi's arms, he gasped and looked down at it thinking it was a bomb or something destructive. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"_Does everyone know that Yugi here, sleeps on his side at night and cuddles a Kuriboh plushie at night?"_

"I-I do not..." He whispered the continuation, he held the small animal close to him and cried more. "Please...go away...I'm so confused right now..."

"Yugi...Please let me help you." Yami pleaded, Yugi shook his head and buried his face into the plushie.

"No...I-I'm engaged to Vivian...go away, I-I won't let you take me again." He cried, the sentence sounded so wrong, and he wanted the exact opposite to happen, no matter how much he wanted to tell himself that he was in love with Vivian, no matter how many times he kissed Vivian, no matter how many times he tried to remember memories of him and her together and Yami causing pain to him. He couldn't help but think it was all wrong.

"I will take you away from here Yugi..." Yami whispered, Yugi looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. "Yugi. I will take you back, Vivian can't keep you here forever...I'll get you back." Yami smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't understand...Why? You don't love me! You just want my power! F-Father told me so!" He yelled out at Yami, father never told him anything, why was he lieing?

"Everything that involved Vivian loving you..." Yami narrowed his eyes at Yugi. "Is a lie. She doesn't love you and if she does it's fake."

"She does to love me!" That part Yugi thought was actually true.

"It's make believe compared to _our_ love." He told Yugi, he was here, might as well try to spark more memories in him. "You love me."

"I _hate_ you!" Yugi yelled finally able to say it, Yami cringed slightly at those words, he knew they were fake, but none the less they still stung.

"That's..." Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him toward him, Yugi gasped and struggled as Yami took him by the shoulders, Yugi wanted to fight back, Yugi wanted to push him away, but he didn't want to let go of the kuriboh doll for some reason. Drop it damn it! He yelled at himself, his arms wouldn't let it fall and let him break free. Yami narrowed his eyes as he leaned down closer to Yugi's face.

"Incorrect..." He whispered as he was just about to put his and Yugi's lips together.

"Oh Yugi! Are you done yet?!" A voice yelled from behind the door, luckily there was no windows on the balcony door. Yami narrowed his eyes toward the door and backed up from his face, he could wait.

"Yugi." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, Yugi's breath hitched slightly.

"W-What...I ha-"

"I love you." He kissed his ear and let him go, he jumped back on the railing and looked back at Yugi, he winked and jumped off. Yugi blushed slightly as he held his ear with one hand and looked to where Yami had jumped.

"I..." He whispered to himself still holding his ear and the kuriboh plushie, The balcony doors flew open.

"Yugi! Why were you taking so long out here!" Vivian walked out onto the balcony and looked at what Yugi held. "Ew! What is that thing!" She pointed at the Kuriboh.

"It's a kuriboh...I think they're cute." He told her slightly blushing, this thing was in Yami's arms, he should throw it! He thought but he couldn't help but hold it tighter.

"Well it's ugly! Throw it away!" She demanded crossing her arms and waiting for Yugi to throw it over the railing. He looked at her surprised, he just said he thought they were cute, wouldn't she let him keep it?

"I like it though." He said holding it tighter, she shrugged.

"So? I _hate_ it! Now throw it!" She demanded once more, Yugi sighed in defeat and reluctantly threw it over the railing, he felt a tear run down his face.

"Good, now let's go." She turned away from him and walked into the building. Yugi nodded and stared at where he threw it, why was he supposed to be in love with Vivian...why did his experiences with her now form the exact opposite picture.

"I love V-..." He tried to whisper out before he saw the Kuriboh plushie shoot back up into the air, he gasped and tried to reach out to it, it floated into his hands. He smiled happily as he held it.

"Yami...Do I really hate you?" He asked himself as he looked down searching for the person who threw it back. "Someone clear this up for me..." He whispered as he walked into the building making sure to hide the plushie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay where the hell have _you_ been!" Atemu asked as Yami walked back into his hideout, he shrugged.

"Just scoping out the area." He replied smiling slightly. He had felt the Kuriboh hit his head and had looked up to see Yugi crying slightly, so he simply threw it back up and let it go back to him.

"You look happier." Tristan noted as he looked at Yami.

"We have a chance..." Yami smiled at Tristan, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?" He said, Yami laughed slightly.

"Yugi hasn't forgotten, just like you guys said." He smiled more, he couldn't feel more happy, sure Yugi had said he hated him but he didn't seem like he meant it at all!

"Nice! So what's the plan?" Duke asked joining in, Yami cringed slightly, he hadn't thought of one. "Oh you're _so_ smart..."

"Simple, we sneak in through the Balcony, Explore VP's fortress, find Yugi, and find VP." Serenity said smiling, Malik smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I like this girl, can I keep her?" He asked Yami, Yami shook his head as Joey came up from behind Malik and hit him upside the head.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Joey yelled as he grabbed Serenity's hand and held her protectively.

"Hey! I thought you were napping!" Malik yelled holding his head.

"Changed my mind because _someone_ wouldn't let me sleep!" Joey yelled as Seto walked up to Yami.

"What's that mean?" Anzu asked coming out of the kitchen area with a green apron around her waist.

"Nothing, Yami I think Serenity's plan is fine." Seto quickly said, Yami nodded.

"I like it as well, it's simple and we can't screw it up...I think." Yami said.

"Isn't SS there with them?" Duke added.

"Yeah he is..." Yami sighed.

"He isn't on his throne though, he can't sense anything unless he's there." Serenity told Yami, he rose an eyebrow.

"You sure?" He asked, Tristan nodded.

"Yeah, he might not like us IPs but he has to tell the leaders of the planets everything." Tristan smiled.

"Are we done discussing this? I have dinner ready." Anzu announced, everyone's eyes widened and looked toward her.

"Y-You made dinner?" Atemu asked his face turning slightly green, this wasn't good he had told her not to touch anything, he knew he shouldn't have left her alone...

"Well duh! Come on everyone!" She walked back toward the kitchen.

"Uh...No thank you! Duke and I have to go check out something anyway!" Malik smiled and grabbed Dukes wrist and ran off toward the exit of the hideout.

"Hey be careful!" Tristan yelled as soon as they exited, he sighed.

"Where are they going?" Joey asked, Yami shrugged.

"Not sure..." He sighed as he walked toward the kitchen, everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Y-You're going to go?" Serenity asked, He nodded.

"Yeah sure, why not." He replied, Atemu walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"She put mustard in coffee dude!" Atemu told Yami, seems like something she'd do. Yami thought.

"And...I already ate something made by her..." Joey whispered cringing, Seto laughed, which resulted in Joey yelling at him.

"Well what can we do." Yami smiled at everyone.

"Let's go try out Anzu's main dish, shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you excited Yugi?" The old man from before asked Yugi as he sat on the bed and pet the Kuriboh plushie.

"For what?" He asked blankly.

"The wedding you and Vivian are to have." The man answered, Yugi sighed and looked at the man.

"SS...I can be honest with you right?" Yugi asked, SS's eyes widened.

"But of course." He answered. "And how many times do I have to tell you...call me Sugoroku."

"I rather call you father or SS..." Yugi told him. "Father, I'm not excited, I'm scared..."

"Scared?" Surgoroku was surprised, he had fixed his memories he should be happy, maybe he was scared Yami would come after him again. "Why are you scared?"

"It's Vivian...I don't know why but she scares me..." Yugi held his plushie close to him. "I know you said you fixed my memories but they don't feel right father!"

"They don't feel right? Don't be ridiculous, Vivian told me that Yami had changed your memories, your memories should feel right as rain." Surgoroku responded, the boy was probably just confused.

"But they don't! Father I feel _nothing_ for Vivian! Nothing but hate and fear!" Yugi yelled.

"That's nonsense." He told Yugi. "and besides Yami is an ungrateful IP who hurt you, you should feel hate and fear for him not her. She saved your life."

"How do you know?!" Yugi yelled at him, he was confused he needed the truth but all he was getting were things he already knew but didn't feel right.

"Vivian told me, and I trust her." Surgoroku narrowed his eyes at Yugi. "Don't tell me, you don't believe in your own memories."

"Listen to me father! Let me ask you something! Who remade my memories? Who apparently made them _right_?" Yugi questioned.

"Vivian did, she said she remembered everything that happened between you and her." Surgoroku was getting annoyed slightly by his attitude, however he was getting curious.

"She doesn't remember anything! I asked her about our _promise _ father! She didn't even know that! How does she have a good memory!" He argued.

"Why are you even arguing about this? She's very pretty, even if I didn't like her she will be quite the wife won't she? I want the best for you, you are my favorite planet." Surgoroku told him trying to calm him down.

"But I'm terrified of her! She tried to have sex with me and I felt anything but excitement from that!" He began to cry as he spoke. "My memories are _not_ right!"

"It's only been a couple hours since you've been back to normal, it's just you getting settled down again." Surgoroku tried to convince him and himself. What Yugi was saying made sense, but he hated Yami, he hated the IPs, he didn't want to hand him over to someone like them.

"Father, don't make me marry her..." Yugi begged as he cried.

"Who are you supposed to marry then? I'm sure you know that Duke is into one of the IPs, Malik refuses to settle down, I don't want you marrying your siblings and as far as I can tell I believe Seto has a thing for a human." Surgoroku explained to Yugi, Yugi glared at him.

"Why do I have to marry the OPs?" He asked

"It is forbidden for IPs and OPs to be in love." Surgoroku told him.

"You just said Duke is into an IP!" He yelled at him.

"I never said I let it happen." He explained.

"Why are you against the IPs?!" Yugi cried, his head hurt, his heart hurt, everything hurt.

"They never respected me, they never wanted to be nice to me, the only one who even vaguely respected me was probably Anzu." Surgoroku narrowed his eyes at Yugi.

"Let me think about something...alone...please father..." Yugi whispered, Surgoroku stood up.

"You'll be better tomorrow and you'll realize that you're just being foolish." Surogoroku sighed as he exited, he stood outside the door pondering his thoughts.

"I'll have to investigate further it seems..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm never eating something made by Anzu again..." Tristan groaned as he laid on the blue floor of the main room, Yami shrugged, he felt fine.

"It didn't taste good, but I don't feel bad." His stomach rumbled. "Never mind, I might have to use the restroom in a bit."

"Haha!" Joey laughed as he bent over almost hurling, Anzu was in the other room cleaning dishes.

"Okay...Can we discuss who's going in Pluto's fortress with who or-" Serenity began only to burp slightly. "Excuse me..."

"How about we all call it quits today? I think everyone feels like shit right now." Atemu suggested as he looked around. "Speaking of everyone where's-"

"Honey! I'm home!" Malik yelled as he opened the door with 4 people following him.

"I'm not welcoming you ba-" Atemu's eyes widened at the people behind Malik. Duke was there, standing alongside a darker skinned Yugi replica and two people with long white hair, one looked devilish, while the other one radiated the same innocence Yugi would have.

"H-Heba!" Atemu yelled as he ran toward the group of four, The Yugi replica's eyes widened and smiled brightly as he ran toward Atemu and jumped into his arms.

"Atemu!" Heba cried out in joy, his voice was slightly deeper then Yugi's. "It's been far to long!"

"This is sweet and all but..." The devilish white head said, The innocent one nudged him with his elbow.

"Let them have their moment Bakura." He whispered, Bakura groaned.

"Ryou, They saw eachother like 3 nights ago." He whispered back, Ryou shrugged.

"So?" Ryou smiled as he watched the couple embrace eachother. Yami watched the two silently and sadly, they looked like Yugi and Himself, the sight almost brought him to tears.

"Alright guys..." Yami spoke softly, Heba gasped and jumped back.

"I'm sorry! I-I forgot I look like Yugi and Atemu looks like you and..." He looked down sadly, Yami smiled.

"It's fine, Heba." Yami stood up. "So why're you here?"

"Ah, good question." Bakura groaned, Ryou giggled.

"Malik and Duke came over to visit us and they explained the situation, we kind of assumed this would happen so we came over right away."Ryou explained.

"Frigging Yugi got himself kidnapped again..." Bakura grumbled.

"Yugi was asleep when he got kidnapped this time." Malik told him waving a finger at him. "So it's not his fault."

"Yeah it is! He was caught off guard!" Bakura agrued.

"He didn't have his memories." Yami told Bakura, He sighed in defeat.

"Okay that explains it." He whispered.

"Okay we can go over everything tomorrow, lets go to sleep." Atemu suggested.

"Are you sure _you_ want to sleep?" Heba asked winking at him, Atemu blushed.

"Y-You..." He uttered out, Yami laughed.

"Okay, Heba you're sleeping in the same bed as Atemu, Anzu you're taking the bed on the right side of them, I'm taking the left one." Yami walked off to the room, Anzu pouted as she walked out of the kitchen and nodded following Yami, Atemu grabbed Heba's hand and followed as well.

"Looks like we get a room to ourselves!" Ryou cheered as he walked to a room.

"How do you know there's no one in there!" Bakura asked as Ryou began to drag him.

"Because I'm smart!" Ryou laughed as he dragged Bakura into the room.

"So.." Malik looked around and saw Joey and Seto already went to their room.

"Tristan and Duke are sharing a bed if I remember correctly." Serenity smiled as she walked past Malik into their room, Malik winked at Duke as he followed Serenity. Duke looked down at Tristan who was on the floor.

"Um...get up?" Duke kicked him slightly and sighed as he resolved to dragging Tristan to the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Father! This dress is beautiful isn't it?!" Vivian giggled as she spun around in another purple dress, Surgoroku nodded, to him it looked the same as the other dresses she tried on.

"Vivian, are you sure that you gave Yugi the right memories back?" He asked her, she twirled around to face him and put her hands on her hips.

"Of course! Why would I give him false memories? That's stupid!" She smiled at him.

"Yugi's thinking that he has the wrong memories, he says that he's scared of you..." Surgoroku told her, she bit her cheek slightly, he still remembered...

"He's probably just scared because he thinks I'll run out on him during the wedding." She tried to convince him, he sighed, Yugi said he hated her...

"When there was a war between you and Uranus...You didn't hurt Yugi, did you?" He asked her, he remembered she declared war on him 2 years ago however he thought that it wasn't because of Yugi and maybe because Yami took over Uranus for a slight time being.

"Father I said that Yami tortured him! Not me! Why on earth would I do that?" She sighed in annoyance. "I _love_ Yugi! I would _never_ hurt him!"

"Okay..." He whispered, he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, he was supposed to tell her if the dress looked good on her or not.

"I'm tired, I'm going to check on Yugi and then go rest, good night, Vivian." He left the room and sighed as he took out a large yellow device, he opened it and pressed the button,Earth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Buzz! Buzz!_

"Oh for the love of god..." Yami groaned as he rolled around in a blue bed and sat up, Atemu looked over at him from his bed, he held Heba in his arms, Heba was fast asleep along with Anzu.

"What's wrong?" Atemu yawned as Yami dug around in his pocket.

"My communicator's going off..." He told him, Atemu's eyes widened slightly.

"But all the planets other then Pluto and Yugi are here and I'm pretty sure Vivian took Yugi's communicator." He told Yami as Yami looked at his communicator, his eyes widened.

"No way..." Yami whispered.

"What is it?" Atemu asked, Yami looked over at him.

"SS is calling me..." He shot up out of his bed as he glared at his communicator as if it was the devil. Atemu sat up quickly as he gently allowed Heba out of his arms, he quietly walked over to Yami.

"We should take this call outside."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami and Atemu walked up to the top of the hideout, Yami clutched the device in his hand tightly, why out of all the people did _he_ want to talk to him!

"I'm answering." Yami told Atemu as he opened it and clicked the sun button. "Speaker." He called out, a slight static noise was heard.

"Speaker? I wish to talk you and only you! You stupid br-!"

"I'm the only other person here." Atemu interrupted the rude star of the universe, SS huffed.

"Fine. I trust you." SS told them, Yami doubted that. "I have a question for you, YE."

"Yeah, Yeah, what is it old man?" Yami asked mockingly, he hated the man.

"You dare say that to your leader!" SS yelled.

"You're not my leader, you're my _fake_ leader, my true leader is SM and HM." Yami corrected him smiling to himself, Atemu was trying to stop a laugh from erupting from his mouth.

"Will you be quiet! I don't even know why I called you if all I was going to get was disrespect!" SS growled, Yami shrugged.

"Fine Fine, what is it, your all-mighty-bright-as-hell majesty?" Yami smirked as he mocked him.

"Stupid good for nothing..." Yami heard SS let out a sigh. "All I want to know, is what is your side of the story on the war from 2 years ago?" Yami's eyes widened.

"W-What?" He asked surprised, Atemu was surprised as well, when did SS want to try to get _their_ side of the story.

"Earth to Earth. I want to know your side of the story of the war between YU and VP 2 years ago. I'm only doing this for Yugi. Yugi's been being weird ever since I helped Vivian change his memories and I'm worried about him." SS explained.

"I thought you were sweet on Vivian?" Atemu asked him, SS groaned.

"You would be too if you knew what position I was in!" SS argued.

"Uh huh, A perverted old man with a lust for a OP reject, that's lovely." Yami grumbled, Atemu laughed.

"Will you just tell me! I only want the best for Yugi." SS snapped, Yami's eyes narrowed as his face grew serious.

"You want the best for Yugi?" Yami questioned, he heard SS gasp slightly, had he not expected that?

"Of course..." SS whispered.

"It's a long story you know..." Yami whispered, Atemu put a hand on his shoulder. SS sighed in understanding.

"We have all night, start from the beginning."

**:I've been waiting for this! I can't wait to make the next chapter! I've been looking forward to explaining what happened 2 years for so long! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	17. Flashbacks: Yami's Side

**:Alright! It's flashback spam time! First I would like to say I apologize for the 'not-posting-chapters' thing, I've been very busy with school and such! Now then about the flashbacks, the first one you'll see though you saw already in chapter 15, sorry about that but SS said from the beginning and in Yami's side of the story it _is_ the beginning, I hope you like this chapter I know I did! Please review!:**

___"____Yami...Vivian asked me to Marry her..." Yugi told him as he and Yami stood in the exact same spot they stood in when they first met._

___ "What did you say?" Yami asked, Yugi looked down, tears streamed down his face._

___ "I said no and she..." He sniffled. "She declared war on my planet...Yami, what do I do?" He cried as he looked toward Yami._

___ "War? For rejecting her?" Yami asked, Yugi nodded crying more._

___ "She's going to kill my whole family Yami...what if she gets to them? Yami what if sh-" Yugi gasped as Yami grabbed him from around the waist and pulled him toward him, holding him closely._

___ "It'll be alright Yugi..." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi cried harder._

___ "But s-she'll..." He tried to say, Yami held him tighter._

___ "Whatever happens I'll be there to help, Yugi, I'll always be here for you." He told him._

___ "Y-You promise?" He asked pulling away slightly and looking up at Yami, Yami looked into his eyes and nodded._

___ "I promise Yugi..." He leaned down slightly, Yugi closed his eyes slightly as he reached up. "I promise..." He kissed him gently holding him in a tight embrace._

_ "____Until the day I die..." Yami added pulling away and smiling softly at Yugi, Yugi returned the smile and hid his face in Yami's chest._

___ "Yami...will you come stay with me? Until...you know...this calms down?" Yugi asked softly into the warm chest._

___ "Of course, you really didn't even have to ask Yugi, I was going to come with you anyway." Yami told him, Yugi looked up at him surprised._

___ "H-Huh?" He uttered out, Yami chuckled._

___ "Even if you had said no to me protecting you, I would've anyway, I would've stalked you basically." Yami explained._

___ "That's...creepy." Yugi giggled slightly, Yami shrugged._

___ "Anything for you." Yami kissed Yugi's nose, he examined Yugi's face, it was covered in tear stains._

___ "Lets go, we need to wash your face and you deserve some rest." Yami suggested, Yugi nodded, his face a slightly pink._

_"__O-Okay..."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"I already knew that Vivian declared war on Yugi, you didn't need to tell me that part." SS told Yami over the communicator, Yami sighed as he adjusted himself onto the ground, Atemu sat next to him.

"I thought she would've changed that memory as well." Yami growled, Atemu sighed.

"Did you ask Yugi's side of the story yet?" Atemu questioned SS.

"No, but I intend to get it after your piece, now hurry up and this time start at the part that you think is the most important." SS demanded, Yami glared at the communicator.

"You said start at the beginning." He told him.

"I take it back, if I said start at the beginning I fear I'll be listening to a porno ..." SS grumbled, Yami blushed brightly while Atemu laughed slightly.

"I-I never did that during the war!" Yami protested, SS sighed in annoyance.

"Still, continue. I said we have all night but who knows when Vivian will want to see me." SS told him, Yami nodded and took a deep breath.

"Fine..."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

___"King! The town is getting attacked!" A man in silver armor came running to the study room where Yami and Yugi were talking._

___ "What?!" Yugi yelled as he faced the man, the man was breathing heavily._

___ "VP attacked us without warning! She's set the town on fire! We have to get you to safety!" He yelled as he looked behind him in fear of being attacked from behind. "VP is coming here! S-She'll probably burn this place as well!"_

___ "Where's my family?" Yugi asked panicking._

___ "We can't find them!" The man screamed as he heard a large explosion from outside. _

___ "Leave! They need you out there! I'll take care of him." Yami yelled at the man, the man nodded in fear and ran out._

___ "Oh my god..." Yugi cried softly. "I-I have to find them!" He tried to take off running, Yami grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

___ "No, __we'll____ find them." Yami sternly told him, Yugi nodded as Yami let him go and they both rushed out into the hallway._

___ "Yugi!" A voice called out, Yugi turned to the right side of the hallway, he shut his eyes as he heard yet another explosion. _

___ "Bakura! " He screamed out, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and rushed down the hall to see Bakura carrying Ryou on his back, Ryou's shoulder was bleeding and he looked pale. "What happened!"_

___ "Stray blaze bullet..." Ryou whispered out, thank god he's still alive, Yami thought._

___ "Stray my ass!" Bakura spat out. "Stop talking! Just live alright?!" He yelled at Ryou, Ryou closed his eyes and whimpered._

___ "Where's Heba?!" Yami asked frantically, Bakura shook his head._

___ "Hell if I know! Last time I saw him he was in the kitchen with the servants!" He yelled, Yami cursed under his breath, the kitchen was on the other side of the building, he coughed as he could feel smoke surrounding them._

___ "Crap! They're burning this place already?!" Bakura began to cough as well, Yugi's eyes widened and looked toward Yami._

___ "Please! Find Heba!" He begged as his eyes began to sting._

___ "I'm not leaving you Yugi!" Yami told him looking at him in fear._

___ "I'll be fine with Bakura!" He assured Yami. "Please! Find him!" He begged more, Yami looked down and bit his lip._

___ "Bakura! Take care of him." He demanded as he began to sprint down the other way covering his face with his arm._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"She resulted to Blaze?" SS asked shocked, Yami nodded.

"Burned the whole place..." He whispered, Atemu looked toward Yami.

"Um...I know that Heba's okay and all but can you..." He asked Yami softly, Yami nodded.

"I'll continue..." Yami whispered once more.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

___"Heba!" Yami yelled out as he rammed himself through a dark wooden door, he looked around the large kitchen, he covered his face again, there was dark smoke everywhere and he could feel the heat from the fire over the whole area, he could hear a soft coughing._

___ "Ya-" a small voice called as it coughed more. Yami's eyes widened as he looked around, he couldn't see anything through the smoke._

___ "Heba! Where are you?!" He asked as he began to try to navigate himself around the kitchen, there were pots and pans scattered over the floor. He heard more coughs and pushed himself toward them, soon he saw a dark figure sitting on the floor with his hands to his mouth. _

___ "Heba!" Yami cried out, he rushed forward and picked him up bridal style, the boy whimpered. _

___ "Ya..mi...where's-" He began to cough, Yami cursed and glared slightly down at him._

___ "Don't talk dammit, you need to save your breath." Yami spoke as he too began to cough. He narrowed his eyes and looked around to try to find his way back, getting back was always the hardest part of course. He grunted as he pushed himself through the dark smoke and passed the door leading out into the hallway. Without looking back he began to run back to where he last saw Yugi._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"So you abandoned Yugi to save Heba?" SS asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No I went after him because Yugi begged me too and also because that kid meant quite a bit to my twin, and still does." Yami explained, He heard SS sigh in understanding.

"Very well, and what of Yugi?" SS asked, he seemed like he was more eager to listen then before.

Yami took a deep breath.

"I ran back...and I found Bakura and Ryou in a room unconscious...and.."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

___ "Bakura! Ryou!" Yami yelled still holding tightly on Heba who he had transferred onto his shoulders along the way there. The two were laying there motionless, He ran over to the two and sat Heba down before examining the two, he put two fingers to both of their necks. They were still breathing._

___ "Shouldn't you be looking for someone earth boy?" A voice asked mockingly, Yami whipped around to see Vivian smiling down at him wearing purple combat armor, in her right hand was a fan...and in her left was Yugi, being held by his shirt collar. _

___ "Give him back!" Yami yelled at her, she laughed wickedly._

___ "How about No? Yugi belongs to me and me alone, He loves me he was just scared of the sudden proposal, he'll come around eventually..." She knelt down slightly and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Isn't that right darling?" She giggled as she swung her fan and a blue fire began to spread amongst the room._

___ " Get your hands off him!" Yami yelled completely ignoring the flames spreading in the room, she giggled more and swung her fan behind her to create a purple vortex, she looked back at Yami and smirked._

___ "Again, how about..." She smirked wider as she rose up her fan. "No!" She swung a streak of blue fire at him hitting him in the dead center of his chest, Yami gasped out as he felt heat and pain rush over his body. He fell onto his stomach coughing out some blood. He could hear her annoying high pitched cackle as he watched her go through the portal. The last thing he heard for 6 weeks was..._

_"__Don't worry, I'll take __good____ care of him."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"You were out for 6 weeks?" SS asked questionably, Yami sighed.

"Yes, and that voice haunted my mind the entire time, that whole scene actually did...I felt so helpless." Yami told him softly, Atemu put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami, do you want to continue?" Atemu asked, he didn't know if Yami wanted to continue to retell the story.

"Yes...I'm ordered too...I have to..." Yami told Atemu surprising him, SS, and himself.

"Well that's a first...But please, do continue." SS requested, Yami smiled sadly.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

___Yami woke up in a cold sweat, he jerked his body up and found himself in a single sized bed under a blue blanket. He looked around the room, he could see medication and ordinary medical tools, he groaned, he was in a medical ward of Uranus. He threw the covers off himself and struggled as he tried to get out of the bed, his stomach and back hurt like hell, he doubted that would stop for a while. He walked over to the medical tools, he smiled as he picked up a scalpel, Yugi's planet had their own tools however since Yugi grew an interest in Earth he requested he had their tools since he thought they were safer then Uranus tools. Yami's eyes stung with tears as he remembered Yugi, he put the scalpel down and tumbled back, falling down on the floor on his butt. He cried into his hands as he, for about the 50____th____ time, remembered when Yugi was taken. He tried to blame Bakura and Ryou, he couldn't though. Bakura was probably trying to protect Ryou, and Ryou was injured, he had no right to blame them. _

___ "Yami? Yami! Why're you on the floor!" A deep voice called out as the door opened, Yami looked toward the voice, his eyes puffy from the crying, Atemu stood in the doorway. Atemu rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. _

___ "Yami! What's wrong?" Atemu questioned him as he grabbed his shoulders, Yami looked at him, his eyes beginning to continue to spill out salty tears._

___ "Yugi...He..." Yami stuttered out. Atemu looked away from him and sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yami and held him, a brotherly gesture._

___ "Don't worry, we're already working on getting him back..." Atemu pat his back, trying to comfort him. Yami cried into Atemu's shoulder as he hugged him back._

___ "Good..." Yami cried as he pushed himself away from Atemu's embrace, he wiped his tears on his sleeve. He thought for a moment, Vivian...Vivian! He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Atemu, his eyes now full of both sadness and anger, Atemu flinched at his look._

___ "Yami?" Atemu said as Yami looked at him._

___ "How much do we know?" Yami asked Atemu, Atemu gasped slightly at his tone, he sounded like he was out for blood._

___ "We know a bit, we know where he's being held and we know what they're doing to him." Atemu told Yami, Yami looked down and smirked slightly._

___ "That so..." Yami stared at the floor. "Take me to where they're working on it, I want to see how I can help." Yami demanded._

___ "Alright..." Atemu replied, he stood up and held out a hand. "You might need some help." Yami looked up at him and smirked wider._

_"__Yeah, I might."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"You scared the shit out of me..." Atemu told Yami, he had helped tell the story through the time because he was in there at that part, Yami chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, I think you knew how I felt though." Yami looked at Atemu. "You never thanked me for saving your boyfriend by the way."

"I did too! I did at the end of it all!" Atemu argued, Yami laughed.

"That was like what? 100 weeks after that happened?" Yami mocked him, Atemu laughed.

"I still thanked you." Atemu smiled.

"Atemu, OP and IP love is-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Forbidden blah blah blah." Yami interuppted SS, he swore he could feel SS's anger through the communicator.

"Quiet. Continue the story." SS demanded. Yami laughed slightly

"As you wish your brightness."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

___"Yami!" Ryou yelled out in surprise as Yami entered the work champer, the whole room was blue with a giant screen at the end of it, with a large work center in front of it with multiple buttons and about 10 chairs in front of it with people typing away on it, the screen was flashing like crazy. Ryou was standing alongside Bakura, Ryou ran toward Yami, Bakura followed after him._

___ "Are you alright Ryou?" He asked, Ryou nodded as he lifted up his blue sleeve revealing a circular scar on his shoulder. _

___ "I thought blaze was fire?" Atemu asked questionably._

___ "Blaze bullet." Bakura told him, Atemu formed an 'o' with his mouth._

___ "I got a cool looking scar from it at least." Ryou smiled as he recovered it, Yami smiled back as he looked toward Bakura, Bakura looked back, his eyes were filled with regret and sadness._

___ "Yami...about Yugi...I'm..." Bakura looked down. "I'm sorry, I was just...I couldn't..." Yami put a hand on his shoulder._

___ "It's alright, I understand, don't hurt yourself over it." Yami smiled at him, Bakura looked up and smiled back._

___ "Alright, I assume you're here to learn some details?" Bakura asked as he gestured toward the computer._

___ "Yes I am actually." Yami said as his smile evolved to a smirk._

___ "Good, Hey! C3!" Bakura called out, the third person at the computer looked back at him and sighed._

___ "Yes?" He asked, he was mad about the name he had given him but Bakura couldn't remember his name so he just called him that._

___ "Show him the location where Yugi is." Bakura walked over to the man with the other three following him, C3 nodded and typed as a large square showed the planet Pluto._

___ "I forgot how small it is..." Yami whispered, it took up a good amount of that section of the screen but even earth would take up more then that. C3 clicked another button and it zoomed in at the top, showing VP's palace, the view went through the building as it were a hidden ghost camera and went under the palace, it showed a dungeon. _

___ "VP has a dungeon?!" Yami yelled, he was shocked, he thought VP wouldn't have one._

___ "Everyone does, what you don't?" Bakura asked him, back to normal I see...Yami thought._

___ "No I have something called Jails, not dungeons." Yami told him looking back to the screen, his eyes widened, Yugi was in the smallest cell, there was a bed, a sink, and a bucket. Yugi was shirtless and had only boxers and a thin gray blanket over his shoulders, Yugi had bruises and cuts all over his body, he was pale and looked incredibly skinny._

___ "I don't think I have to explain what they're doing to him but I'll say anyway." Bakura faced Yami, his eyes widened, Yami's face was the definition of rage and hatred. He gulped and began to talk. "They're been torturing him basically, they beat him, whip him, starve him..." _

___ "Under the palace..." Yami whispered so soft that barely anyone heard him._

___ "Huh?" Ryou uttered out trying to listen to Yami._

___ "Under the palace, dungeon 1, cell 8..." Yami uttered out, Atemu looked at him in surprise, sure they showed him where he was but he didn't know he could tell that he was in dungeon 1 and cell 8._

___ "How did you..." Bakura questioned Yami, Yami glared at Bakura._

___ "I'm just good at noticing things I guess." Yami told him as he turned around and walked away._

___ "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Bakura yelled toward him._

___ "I'm going to go plan out something!" Yami looked toward the three people staring at him. "I'm getting Yugi back! All I needed was that information."_

___ "You can't! You're not even fully healed yet!" Ryou argued, Yami laughed slightly._

___ "I've been down for a while, I'll be fine. If I can't save Yugi who the hell will?" Yami asked._

___ "What am I chopped liver?" Bakura asked, he could save Yugi if he wanted to, and he did, he just needed help._

___ "No, if you guys want to help me, fine, but I'm going in to get him, you can help me plan it out." Yami told them as he walked out, Atemu sighed._

_"__C'mon let's go chase him..."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Vivian did all that?" SS asked, obviously surprised. Vivian had the same story, not the exact same story but she had said that Yami had did the same thing to Yugi. He bit lip, this was more detailed then Vivian's story however he couldn't be sure, he'd have to let Yami finish his story then go get Yugi's side.

"Yes, she did." Yami told him over the communicator, his tone was harsh. "Still don't believe me old man?" SS's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"I believe you somewhat, not entirely though, continue." SS told him, Atemu groaned.

"It's cold out here!" Atemu told him, SS held in a laugh.

"It's not that bad." Yami argued with him.

"You hung out on Uranus a lot that's why you don't mind!" Atemu replied, SS was amused but was eager to get back to the story.

"Can we continue..." SS groaned out, he heard Yami laugh slightly.

"Yeah,Yeah."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

___"You're literally just going to charge in there..." Bakura uttered out after Yami explained what he was going to do, he said he was going to just walk in, kill some people and get past to Yugi._

___ "There's like a 50/50 chance it'll work." Ryou told Yami, Yami nodded._

___ "Risky, but I really don't want to wait." Yami replied, he wanted Yugi back, it hurt his heart whenever he was away from him._

___ "You're still recovering." Atemu sung, gaining Yami's attention._

___ "You know those things called Pain Killers? Yeah they're a lovely drug aren't they?" Yami mocked him, Atemu sighed and got up to go get some._

___ "So when do you want to do your foolish plan of yours?" He asked as he poured a glass of water from a pitcher on the other side of the room into a small glass._

___ "Now." Yami told him, Atemu groaned and walked back over to him handing him pain killers and the water._

___ "No. You still need to recover, and how long has it been? It's been almost a year now hasn't it?" Atemu told him, Yami groaned, he knew it had been a year ever since she declared war._

___ "Yeah, took her sweet ass time in attacking us didn't she?" Bakura said as he leaned back in his chair._

___ "She was probably preparing to get us, she didn't want to do it twice." Ryou told him, Bakura nodded._

___ "She took her time but as much as I'm pained to say this, she was smart about it." Bakura admitted, Yami sighed._

___ "So what? You're saying I can't rescue him today?" Yami looked up at Atemu, he nodded._

___ "Of course, we have to prepare you first." Atemu told him._

___ "Huh..." Yami questioned, Atemu smiled._

___ "For one, you need to control your power better." Atemu told him, he scoffed._

___ "I hate my power..." Yami admitted, Ryou and Bakura looked at him._

___ "What's your power again?" Ryou asked._

___ "He can mess with your memories, all he has to do is kiss you and he can screw your mind up good, he can change them, make new ones, and make you forget crap." Bakura answered for Yami._

___ "Oh..." Ryou said, he never used his power. _

___ "You need to learn how to control yours." Atemu told him, Yami groaned._

___ "Why? Not everyone has their power mastered!" He told Atemu, Atemu shook his head._

___ "You're wrong there, everyone but you can use their power just fine." Atemu told him._

___ "You're kidding..." Yami groaned, Atemu chuckled._

___ "Sadly no, Anzu mastered her convincing power over 8 years ago, I mastered my fire power about 20 years ago, Serenity and Tristan mastered their Earth power as soon as they found out their power, Duke mastered his teleporting power about 15 years ago."_

___ "I thought he had the power of dice?" Ryou asked, Bakura laughed. Atemu shugged._

___ "Okay power of Dice and Teleporting. Malik mastered his rod concentration power about 10 years ago. Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Bakura mastered their stare power as soon as they found theirs out, and Seto mastered his ice power 1 year after he found out." Atemu finished._

___ "Stare power?" Yami asked, Yugi never mentioned his power now that he thought about it, then again he never mentioned his either._

___ "Yeah, we can look at you and basically make you do whatever the heck we want, however if we're with someone we like and you're not a planet or something not human we make you attracted to us without us knowing." Bakura explained._

___ "Your power is interesting of how you can do it though..." Atemu chuckled, Yami glared his face turning red._

___ "Hey! At least I can keep it under control so if I kiss someone I don't do anything to them!" Yami yelled, Bakura looked over at him and smirked._

___ "How do you know? Did you kiss someone?" Bakura asked, Yami blushed brighter._

___ "Uh..." Yami gulped, Ryou's eye widened._

___ "You kissed Yugi?!" Ryou yelled, he jumped up and cheered. "I win 50 UMs!" Bakura groaned_

___ "Huh?" Yami asked, Bakura chuckled slightly. _

___ "I bet that you wouldn't kiss Yugi until you guys were over 5000 years old, Ryou bet you guys would kiss before 2000." Bakura admitted._

___ "Anyway...back to the subject." Atemu spoke out. "In order for you to use your skill you have to kiss them right?" Yami nodded. "Kiss them where?"_

___ "Anywhere, it can be on the cheek, forehead, lips, anywhere." Yami told him, he knew that much. Atemu smiled._

___ "Alright, we'll train you on your power for a couple weeks, also you're going to need to do a bit of studying." Atemu told him, Yami grimaced._

___ "What am I studying?" Yami asked, Atemu smiled._

___ "Just the map of VP's palace." He told him, Yami smirked at that._

___ "Alright, I can do that, however I want to go after Yugi within 8 weeks, can we do that?" Yami asked, Atemu smirked and looked over at Ryou and Bakura, they nodded at eachother._

_"__Then we better get started."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"So for 7 weeks I worked on my power, I mastered it in 5 weeks, then I continued to memorize the entire VP palace, I still have it memorized to this day, Yugi is probably right now on the third floor in Vivian's room, which is large door labeled 'Queen' even though it's supposed to say 'Lady'. Yami told SS, SS's eyes widened, he was right.

"Yes...That's correct..." SS replied, he could sense that Yami was smirking.

"Still doubt me though, don't you?" Yami said, SS felt a sting of feeling guilty, he did doubt him still.

"A bit, yes, but anyway you said 7 weeks, what'd you do on week 8?" SS asked.

"What do you think I did?" Yami asked.

"I went after Yugi."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

___"You sure you're ready for this?" Atemu asked, they were standing outside of the large building they were in that was under U's palace, it was currently being rebuilt. _

___ "Of course, also I found an area there that no one knows about, I noticed it on the map, I'll make that my hideout and stay there." Yami explained._

___ "That abandoned crater?" Ryou asked, Yami nodded._

___ "Yeah, I'll go there." Yami smiled and rolled his shoulder slightly, he had a large blue bag on his back._

___ "Be safe Yami." Bakura told him. "If you die, I'll kill you." Yami laughed._

___ "How on __earth____ would you do that?" Yami smiled, Bakura smirked._

___ "Very funny, but still though." Bakura stopped smirking and smiled._

___ "I will, don't worry." Yami began to walk away, he waved back at them as he took off running._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Okay question, how did you get there anyway?" Atemu asked. "I know you didn't run all the way there."

"Simple, I took two of your teleporters from your secret weapon safe and used it." Yami admitted, Atemu's eyes widened.

"I was wondering where the heck those went!" Atemu told him, Yami laughed.

"I knew I didn't have a way to get there so hey why the heck not?" Yami laughed more.

"Alright Alright, hurry up you two I don't think I have much time left." SS told the two, Yami smiled.

"Alright."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

___"That was a good steal.." Yami smiled as he appeared in front of the Crater on the planet, it was small and had a small hatch on the top that would lead him inside of it. He opened it and climbed down it, when he entered the lights came on, he looked around, it was in good condition, everything was clean and neat, he thought it would be dusty._

___ "Hello? Anyone here?" He called out, no answer, he walked around after he sat his bag down and gasped when his foot kicked something, he looked down to see he kicked a small silver robot with a broom in its hand, he picked it up and read the words on the back._

___ "Cleaning robot, version 20394." He read out loud, the robot was dead of course and that was probably the reason why the place was neat, someone probably lived here at one point and left their robot, Yami looked around, and furniture...Yami stuffed the robot in his backpack and took out the map he took with him and laid it out on the large brown table in the center of the main room, he looked down and smiled as he took out a marker and began to plan his route through the area._

___)()()()()()()()()()()(_

___ "Who's there!" A man in dark purple armor with a spear yelled out, he was one of the two guards guarding the palace entrance, he had heard someone walking toward them, and he was right, a man was walking toward them with his hands in his pocket and his eyes closed._

___ "Who are you?!" The other man who was identical to the first one yelled, The man walked up to them, he had spikey black,red, and crimson hair with sharp yellow bangs with lighting ones going up his hair, his eyes opened revealing a matching crimson, he smirked._

___ "A messenger from Earth." Yami told the guards, the guards flinched at his tone, they were ordered to kill anyone who said they were from Earth._

___ "Please leave or we will be forced to kill you." The first guard told him._

___ "A little blunt aren't we?" Yami chuckled as he stepped forward closer to the guards, they raised up their spears._

___ "Stop!" The other one demanded, Yami closed his eyes again as his hands shot out of his pockets, throwing two hidden items in them, the guards gasped as the items hit them in the dead center of their neck, they fell down motionless, Yami smiled as he walked over to them and knelt down, he felt their necks, dead._

___ "Advanced Uranus Bullets." Yami chuckled to himself, Yugi had told him about the bullets before, Yugi had made them together with Heba, the bullet would hit you and cause a deadly poison to course through your body no matter where it landed, you would die in under 3 seconds. Yami stood back up and proceeded through the doors, as soon as he entered he saw another guard, the guard looked exactly like the ones outside, Yami thought that Vivian used a cloning machine._

___ "Halt who-" Yami rushed forward and kissed the guard on the cheek, the guard dropped in a heartbeat, he simply inserted the memory of being incredibly tired and that it was time to sleep. He rushed down the memorized hallway to the staircase that would lead him down to Yugi._

___)()()()()()()()()()()(_

___ "Yugi?" Yami whispered out as he finished walking down the stairs, he had run into about 10 more guards but he either killed them or put them to sleep. Dungeon 1 only contained 'special' prisoners and from Yami's perspective and what the map said, Yugi was the only one down here._

___ "Ya..mi?" A small voice called out, Yami rushed down the cells, cell 8, cell 8, cell 8. Yami repeated in his mind, soon he found it. He saw Yugi sitting there, worse then last time he saw him. He looked a little more full but he could still see Yugi's ribs, his face was pale, his eyes had lost their shine and were now dull with pain, his whole body looked worn out._

___ "Yugi...Oh my god Yugi..." Yami whispered, he reached into his pocket and got out the key he had took off the guard he killed guarding the cells, he opened the cell door and rushed forward taking the small boy into his arms gently. _

___ "Yami..." Yugi cried as he wrapped his arms around Yami, trying to snuggle into Yami's warmth. "Yami...I missed you..." He cried, Yami could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes as well._

___ "I missed you too as well..." Yami pulled back and stared down at Yugi, finally he was in front of him again, not in good condition, but none the less with him._

___ "I'll help you get out of here." Yami whispered, he heard running coming from above them. Yami reached into his pocket and took out a small blue box. Yugi's eyes widened slightly._

___ "Yami, a teleporter?" Yugi whispered out, he flinched when he heard a high pitched scream that sounded like 'He's here!' _

___ "Yes." Yami told him, Yugi cried slightly._

___ "Yami...I can't use it." Yugi told him, Yami's eyes widened in confusion._

___ "Why not?" Yami questioned, Yugi's eyes were an endless waterfall._

___ "As long as I remember, they'll find me..." Yugi told him, Yami was confused._

___ "Wha-"_

___ "They inserted a device in me, if I don't remember anything it'll be destroyed by my body...but I can never forget this Yami! It's to..." Yugi cried more, Yami smiled slightly._

___ "Yugi, you know your power right?" Yami asked, Yugi looked up._

___ "What does that..." Yugi's eyes widened slightly. "Yami...you..." Yugi's voice was so hoarse, as much as Yami loved to hear him talk he wish he'd stop talking to save his voice._

___ "I can make you forget everything...I just need permission, I will save you from everything, I'll keep you safe..." Yami told him. "Will you forget? I will have to get rid of all your memories in order to do this... you being a planet, your family, everything...give me the word and I'll do it but if you don't...I can risk it..." Yami asked him, getting rid of something this big of a memory did require him to get rid of it all. Yugi's eyes were swirling with emotions. He saw Yugi take a deep breath._

___ "Make me forget Yami...Please..." Yugi begged, Yami smiled sadly._

___ "I'll keep you safe..." Yami cupped his chin and kissed Yugi gently, he forced his mind to enter Yugi's and get rid of everything that involved being a planet, he didn't completely delete it but he hid it in his mind so it could barely come out. He replaced some memories and finally placed in the memory of slumber. Yami pulled away and Yugi's small body fell in his arms, Yami picked him up and gently swung him over his shoulder, he held the teleporter in his hands and as soon as he was activating it, Vivian came rushing in._

___ "No! That's m-!" Vivian screamed as the teleporter released a large blue light._

___ "Wrong." Yami smirked and yelled at her as the blue light surrounded and began to engulf him and Yugi._

_"__He's __my____ Yugi!"_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"and that's pretty much it, you should know the rest." Yami finished, SS processed all the information in his mind. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, Thank you, YE." SS replied, Yami sighed with relief.

"I'm getting back to bed, by the way SS, since I already told you everything I think you know what I'm going to do." Yami told him, Yes SS already suspected it.

"You're going to try to get Yugi back again..." SS spoke softly, he heard Yami laugh slightly.

"and with the whole Solar System, choose who's side you're on old man. You have the 7 true planets against the reject." Yami's tone was serious and terrifying. "Will you go against all of your children just for the one who never truly was yours? Think about it after you get Yugi's story, I hope you're smart enough." and with that Yami hung up, SS looked down at his communicator and sighed deeply, it was a lot to process. SS started to walk toward Vivian's room where Yugi resided, he opened it to see Yugi alone, his eyes red slightly, had he been crying?

"Yugi." SS called out, Yugi looked to him and sighed sadly.

"Yes?..." Yugi called back softly, SS walked in and shut the door and locked it so Vivian wouldn't intrude.

"We need to talk."

_**:Finally! I hope you liked this chapter, I have no idea when I'll update next but I'll work on it! I promise! Please review!: **_


	18. Flashbacks: Yugi's Side

**:Hello again my beautiful/handsome/whateveryouwannabecalled readers! Here's another chapter! I hope you're not confused about everything that has happened in here and are ready to hear about Yugi! So have fun reading! I love you guys! Please review!:**

"About what? The marriage?" Yugi asked looking away from SS. SS sighed and walked over to Yugi, sitting next to him on the bed.

"No, No, not about the marriage. It's about what you remember." SS spoke, Yugi's head shot back around and stared at him in disbelief.

"You want to know? You're willing to listen?" Yugi asked shaking slightly, SS nodded.

"Yes, I'm willing to listen." SS replied, Yugi gulped slightly before shaking his head in denial.

"That's bull..." Yugi spoke softly, there's no way he could have changed his mind within a few hours.

"It is not, I seriously want to know." SS told him, Yugi glared at him.

"I thought you trusted Vivian, why do you care about what I want to say!" Yugi shot at him, SS flinched slightly at his tone.

"I do, but I trust you as well." he tried to tell him, Yugi glared harder.

"You sure didn't seem like it last time! No No! The poor boy's just getting back to normal! He's just being foolish!" Yugi began to cry as he expressed his anger.

"Yugi calm down!" SS demanded, Yugi didn't listen.

"No! Screw that! You made it seem like I was crazy! Why the heck do you suddenly change your mind! That makes no damn sense! You trust Vivian, You'd probably jump off the galaxy just because she told you to! Wouldn't you?!" Yugi yelled more, He stood up and glared down at the terrified sun on the bed.

"Yugi.." SS ushered out in a terrified tone, Yugi was scaring him. Badly.

"Wouldn't you?!" Yugi yelled once more, his eyes were pouring. "Wouldn't you...all you care about is marrying me off to her...or I don't know..." He fell onto the floor and cried. "I want to go home!" SS got up and knelt beside him.

"Yug-"

"I want to go home!" Yugi screamed, he thought for a minute through his crying, what was home? Uranus of course, but was it the home he wanted? SS took a deep breath, sure he knew asking for an explanation about his memories might anger him, but not this much to the point of tears.

"I-I can make that happen, you just have to explain what you know to me!" SS yelled at him, not in anger though, just to get to him without him interrupting him.

"You..You promise you'll listen?" Yugi looked up, his eyes surrounded by red from the crying.

"I promise..." SS told him looking him straight in the eye. Yugi took a deep breath.

"I-I remember...moments that Yami and I had...like when we first met." Yugi blushed slightly at the memory, SS nodded, of course memories of first meeting people would remain untouched.

"and?" SS asked, trying to push further so Yugi would talk more.

"Every time we talked, I don't know why but I felt so happy around him!" Yugi smiled brightly, his face was still red along with his eyes, however his whole being seemed to glow at the thought of the Earth planet.

"and with Vivian?" SS asked, Yugi looked down.

"You mean now? Or...back then?" Yugi asked, if he said back then, he would have to say how they first met and the memories he didn't trust...

"First meeting and whatever you think feels real." SS told him, shocking Yugi.

"Whatever I think feels real?" Yugi smiled slightly at SS and nodded.

"When I first met her she was well..."

()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Beautiful..." Yugi whispered to himself as he looked across the hall he was in to see a girl in a short purple dress and purple flats with long black hair. Heba was walking beside Yugi and looked over at him._

_ "Huh?" Heba said as he watched his brother be completely focused on the girl, his stomach twisted, sure she was pretty but she seemed strange. "Yugi! Come on!" _

_ "Who is she?" Yugi asked his brother, he shrugged._

_ "All I know is that she's a visiting Planet." Heba replied. Yugi grabbed his wrist._

_ "Then let's go greet her!" Yugi smiled and dragged him toward the girl, the girl looked toward them and giggled at the actions being done._

_ "Well Hello there." She giggled more as Yugi and Heba approached her, before Yugi could get a good look at her face she pulled out a fan and covered her face from her to nose to her mouth, revealing only her brown eyes. Heba rolled his eyes._

_ "Hello, I am King Yugi of Uranus." Yugi let go of Heba and grabbed one of her hands, kissing it softly. The girl blushed._

_ "Hello...I am Lady Vivian of Pluto." She told him, Heba sighed and copied his brother's actions._

_ "Hello, I am King Heba of Uranus..." Heba said blankly, Vivian narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed her hand back._

_ "A pleasure." She replied with the same tone, she looked toward Yugi and her eyes brightened, Heba groaned at the look she placed on Yugi. It was the look of I-think-I-met-my-soulmate. _

_ "I hope you are enjoying your stay." Yugi smiled, Vivian nodded and blushed once more._

_ "Of course! Your planet is lovely!" She replied. Yugi's face brightened at the statement._

_ "Have you met my two other brothers?" Yugi asked her, Her eyes began to fill with confusion._

_ "Do you mean the two white haired boys who greeted me earlier?" She asked, Yugi nodded. "Are you certain? There is no way those two are related to you!" _

_ "They are a little odd compared but they've been with me since I've been born and father said that they were related to me so I don't doubt them." Yugi explained, Vivian nodded in understanding._

_ "Alright then, I believe it is time I leave you two be and go explore more, if there is anything I can do just ask." She told them, before she could turn around Yugi grabbed her arm, she turned around, the fan still to her face._

_ "I have one thing I wish to ask." Yugi smiled shyly, Vivian blushed._

_ "But of course..." Vivian said softly, Heba groaned loudly, Yugi chuckled._

_ "Remove the fan please? I wish to see your face up close." Yugi requested, Vivian blushed and nodded quickly as she removed the fan and smiled sweetly. Yugi examined her face, she was prettier up close then she was afar but all Yugi could think about was her eyes, he had been talking to her with only them shown, but he never truly looked at them. They were brown...a dull color compared to a bright crimson color he knew. Yami...Yami..._

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yami..." Yugi whispered over and over again, SS looked at him in confusion. Why was he repeating that? Out of nowhere Yugi held his head in his hands and yelled loudly.

"Yugi! Are you alright?!" SS yelled kneeling down to him and trying to shake him.

"Yami!" Yugi now yelled over and over again. He gripped his head harder, it was breaking apart he swore!

"_Yugi?Are you listening?"_

"Yugi! What's wrong!" SS yelled loudly to him, Yugi just kept repeating Yami's name, was the kid going mad?

"_Good I was just talking about Uranus."_

"Why!" Yugi screeched finally saying something other then Yami, SS flinched again, why was he shouting! SS tried to think of something but couldn't his mind was everywhere, scattered in panic.

"_Surely you know something about it right?After all it is yours."_

"I don't know anything!" Yugi yelled, SS tried to think more, why was he acting like this dammit!

"_Are you that scared to write down facts about Uranus?"_

"Why the hell would I be scared to do that!" Yugi screamed, SS's eyes widened, Yugi was scared in Yami's story...what did Vivian use to hurt Yugi's planet in his story, Think!

"_Well, go on tell us all you have to know about Uranus."_

"Yugi! Blaze!" SS yelled out, Yugi's eyes widened as he felt something snap in his mind. His mind became flooded with memories, engulfing his brain and heart with emotions and pain.

He screamed to the Galaxies.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"What do you mean he just passed out?!" Vivian screeched at SS, she had run in right after Yugi collapsed. SS picked up the boy and laid him down on the bed, the poor boy was breathing fast and heavy, his face red, and his forehead soaked in sweat. Vivian went to Yugi's side.

"Oh my poor Yugi." She touched his forehead gently, he screamed as if he was getting stabbed by her touch. She jerked her hand back quickly in fear, did she do something wrong?

"I'd leave him alone..." SS whispered, she glared at SS but sighed.

"What happened?" She asked sadly, he looked over at her, she truly looked pained at the sight of Yugi, so it showed she did care about him, well to SS at least.

"Nothing, he's just still recovering." SS told her, she nodded and smiled.

"Well he'll be ready for the wedding tomorrow right?" She asked, SS turned to face her.

"Tomorrow? But the preparations aren't finished yet!" He yelled in shock, she shrugged.

"I wish to be married as soon as possible, now I believe I must retire to bed, farewell father!" She giggled as she ran out of the room. SS stared down at Yugi, his hands began to clutch into fists. He had to know who was right now! He had to choose but he couldn't decide with Yugi, sure the reaction to Blaze was somewhat proof but what if it was Yami who attacked Yugi with Blaze?! He took a deep breath as he tried to focus his thoughts.

"Yugi forgive me." SS touched a hand to Yugi's forehead, somewhat alarmed by the fact he did not scream, SS focused more and began to explore Yugi's mind.

His Memories.

()()()()()()()()()()()

_"I present to you The Lady Vivian of Pluto!" One of Yugi's soldiers announced, Yugi was sitting on a throne along with 3 other thrones being filled by his brothers. Vivian walked in wearing a long purple flowing dress, Yugi sighed, again with the purple he thought. Along with it, she had purple high heels and her hair was down, just like the time they first met, she wore elbow length gloves and had violet circular earrings. She bowed to Yugi and smiled._

_ "Good evening, King Yugi of Uranus." She looked toward the other rulers. "and good evening to you, King Heba, Prince Ryou, and Prince Bakura." _

_ "and good evening to you." Yugi replied nicely however he kept his face blank and unreadable, a trick that Bakura taught him. "I'm overjoyed to see you Vivian, however I must ask, what is with the sudden call to meet?" Vivian blushed and held her hands together as she looked up into Yugi's eyes as he sat there, he shuffled uneasily under her gaze, he thought she was beautiful but after he talked with her more he didn't find her enjoyable to be around. Never the less however, he looked back._

_ "I come to request something I know you'll be overjoyed to hear!" She smiled brightly, her face still bright red. _

_ "And that would be?" Bakura asked, his tone laced with ice._

_ "Yugi, I believe it would benefit us both if we were to wed." She announced. The 4 rulers eyes widened at the statement._

_ "W-Wed?" Yugi stuttered out, his face turning red with embarrassment._

_ "Yes! If we were to wed we would help father, we would help my planet, we would help yours! We would help each other so much Yugi!" She explained. _

_ "I-I understand...however I have to say Vivian, I cannot marry you." Yugi told her, The three rulers beside him sighed with relief. Vivian's eyes widened._

_ "W-What?" She asked, Yugi sighed._

_ "I refuse to marry you, true you say that it would benefit my planet however you are a reject and I will not marry one." He explained, he thought he was being cruel but he didn't want to let this rejection last that long. Vivian glared at him._

_ "You're just shocked! You know you want to marry me!" She yelled as if to convince herself._

_ "No I don't, I wish to marry for love." He told her._

_ "You are marrying for love! You're in love with me! I know you are! You looked at me so dreamily when we first met!" She tried to convince him, Yugi groaned, that was somewhat true._

_ "I do not love you." Yugi stated blankly, she screamed as if she was in pain and glared at him, her face now ugly with rage._

_ "I, Lady of Pluto! Declare war upon Uranus!" She screamed loudly, Yugi's eyes widened._

_ "What?!" Heba yelled, Vivian glared harder._

_ "Until you marry me I shall be at war with you!" She pointed at Yugi, she smirked evilly. "I will take away everything from you! I will destroy everything! Just you wait Yugi! You'll be begging to marry me!" and with that she ran out of the throne room._

_ "After her!" Bakura yelled as men in silver armor began to chase after her. Yugi sank into his seat and put a hand to his mouth in shock._

_ "A-Are we at war?" Yugi whispered out, tears beginning to form._

_ "We are..." Heba told him reaching out and touching his shoulder. Yugi looked down and watched tears fall onto his pants, soaking through them causing dark dots on his legs._

_ "I wish to go to Earth..." Yugi whispered, Heba nodded sadly knowing why he wanted to go._

_ "Yami?" Heba asked softly, Yugi nodded._

"_I'll provide a teleporter."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_"Bakura! Take care of him." Yami yelled as Yugi watched him sprint down the smokey hall, leaving him alone with Bakura and Ryou. He looked up at Bakura._

_ "Bakura, Follow me." Yugi demanded as he began to run back the way Bakura came._

_ "But I came from there!" Bakura yelled as he followed Yugi, struggling to keep Ryou on his back._

_ "You missed an exit!" Yugi yelled, now beginning to cover his face with his arm. Bakura groaned and coughed as he was able to catch up and run beside Yugi._

_ "Where's the exit?" Bakura asked coughing slightly, Yugi grimaced as he heard a loud explosion_

_ "Near the end of the hall!" Yugi yelled back, he pressed himself on through the smoke with only one thought on his mind._

_Please be safe Yami._

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ "It's right there at the end of the hall!" Yugi yelled, he could've sworn he had been running for 3 hours but it probably has only been 5 minutes. As soon as they were about 2 doors away from the end exit a large blue fire came toward them and knocked them through a door, breaking it and a portion of the wall down. Bakura groaned as he hit the ground and Ryou flew a couple feet behind him. Yugi fell on his stomach and felt it retreat into his body and hissed as he tried to get up. He felt someone push a heel down on his body and heard a sharp feminine laughter._

_ "My, My! What have we hear?" She laughed, Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he looked up to see Vivian in purple combat armor with a fan in her hand with her hair up in two small buns. Bakura looked up._

_ "Get aw-" He tried to get out only to choke on smoke, Yugi's eyes teared up as she pushed harder on his back._

_ "Shut up Whitehead!" Vivian hissed out as she swung her fan at him. The blow from the fan hit him and sent him flying on his back, she heard a slight groan of protest as she watched the body slump motionless._

_ "S-Stop..." Yugi coughed out, Vivian glared down at him._

_ "Will you marry me?" She asked, Yugi closed his eyes in pain and groaned._

_ "No..." He uttered out, she lifted her foot off him and grabbed his collar, pulling him close to her face._

_ "Why! Why won't you marry me! You're supposed to love me!" She yelled, anger taking over her face. She took a deep breath, not seeming to mind the smoke, and let it out. "No matter...you'll love me soon enough." She threw Yugi down and all Yugi felt next was the cold metal slapping against his neck that sent him into darkness._

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ Yugi woke up to a cold hard stone floor, he groaned as he sat up, he was in a cell...no...a dungeon... He looked around to see a bucket, a bed, a sink, and a small gray blanket. Yugi shivered and held himself, he was stripped down to plain blue boxers. He reached out and grabbed the blanket, cursing the fact it was thin as paper, never the less, he put it around his shoulders for warmth. _

_ "Ah you're awake." The voice of terror spoke, Yugi looked to see Vivian staring down at him sitting in a hard wooden chair, she was in a long sleeved short purple dress with matching slippers with her hair the same as it was during the attack. "You seem hungry." She told him as she threw a small loaf of bread in the cell. Yugi grabbed it and bit into it. Stale, of course._

_ "Why am I here?" He asked as he began to eat the bread slowly. Vivian smiled._

_ "You're here until you agree to marry me." She told him, He looked up at her._

_ "I refuse to marry you!" Yugi yelled, she glared at him._

_ "Oh yes you will! I will make you marry me! Even if I have to beat you into the idea!" She yelled as she got up and walked out whispering something to a heavy armored guard, the man laughed and nodded._

_ "Well little guy, looks like we're in for a night." The man smirked and walked over opening the cell, Yugi looked up at him trying to make his face blank like Bakura taught him, the skill refused to work. His face read fear. "Now then.." The man reached over and grabbed Yugi's arm throwing him onto his back. The man laughed as Yugi watched him pull out a whip from behind him. The man cracked it and cackled as Yugi flinched at the sound._

_ "Come on little guy don't be scared." He rose the whip and whipped Yugi harshly, Yugi screamed in pain as he felt the whip hit his skin sending shocks of pain through his body. Another lash came down, it made an X on his stomach. The man went over the X multiple times, making it bleed out. He flipped Yugi on his stomach making him scream as his inside flesh felt the coldness of the stone allowing bacteria and pain to enter his body. _

_You could hear the screams all night._

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ "Well how does this feel, huh?!" A different man asked as he kicked Yugi in the stomach. Yugi groaned in pain as the man continued to kick his stomach, opening his X wound from only less then 9 hours ago. Another man came and laughed as he too began to beat on Yugi._

_ "The kids cute, can't we just have fun with him?" The other man asked, Yugi's eyes flashed open in fear. _

_ "We can't, the Lady said we couldn't." The man who had been beating him previously replied._

_ "She'll never know." The other man countered, the man smirked and nodded._

_ "Perhaps, hey kid, tell you what, we'll give you an extra loaf of bread and even some soup if you give us some service, what do you say?" The man asked Yugi, Yugi was writhing on the floor, his face was red and his eyes were puffy, Yugi shook his head._

_ "No..." He whispered out, the man glared._

_ "If you don't we won't feed you at all." The other man added, Yugi tried to glare but it hurt his eyes to do such a thing._

_ "No...go..." Yugi gulped. "Go...fuck yourself..." Yugi finally uttered out only to receive another kick to the stomach._

_ "Fine! Come on, we can find another prisoner, however remember not to feed this one." The other man told the man next to him as they walked out. Yugi grabbed the thin blanket and managed to sit up and put it over his shoulders, he watched them leave and cried softly._

"_Help..."_

()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Here Yugi." Vivian had come down and handed Yugi a bowl of warm soup about a week later after the incident, he glared down at the soup trying to resist the hunger in his stomach._

_ "Come on Yugi eat it, I won't leave until you do." She smiled and looked down at him, Yugi glared at her and grabbed the bowl, tossing away a spoon she had offered and began to chug down the soup, it was warm and creamy, in a word delicious at the moment. Vivian smiled wider as he finished and wiped his mouth clean. _

_ "Such a good boy! Now you can never leave!" She giggled, Yugi's eyes widened and looked at her._

_ "What..." He asked her with both his voice and eyes, she smiled widely._

_ "In the soup was a device, a device that will always lead me to you as long as you remember everything that has happened to you here." She leaned down and whispered. "The war, my proposal, everything. Yugi. You're mine for life. You can never leave, because I'll find you sweetie. Because that will always lead me to you." She stood up and smiled sweetly down at him._

"_I love you, Yugi." _

()()()()()()()()()()()

_ "__Oh darling are you in there?" Vivian called out as she rushed down the dungeon stairs, she smiled as she saw Yugi in his original position, sitting up and holding the blanket to his shoulders. He was covered in many cuts and bruises, she didn't care though, she just wanted him alive that was all._

_ "Are you ready to marry me yet?" She smiled brightly as she knelt down to meet Yugi eye to eye. He glared at her._

_ "No." He told her his voice hoarse from no water or anything at all to drink, The soup was a distant 3 week old memory. She smiled wider at him._

_ "No matter." She reached a hand through the bars and put a hand to his cheek, he allowed it only because he didn't want to get more hurt then he already was. "You sound thirsty, don't worry in a couple hours you will get something to drink." His eyes widened as she whispered one more sentence._

"_and then you will love me."_

()()()()()()()()()()()

_"____I can make you forget everything...I just need permission, I will save you from everything, I'll keep you safe..." Yami told him. Yugi listened intently "Will you forget? I will have to get rid of all your memories in order to do this... you being a planet, your family, everything...give me the word and I'll do it but if you don't...I can risk it..." Yami asked him. Yugi's eyes widened in fear, admiration, and sadness. He would lose his memories...just because of her. He glared at her in his mind and burned her picture into his brain. I will kill you. Yugi swore in his mind as he looked at Yami with love, I will kill you Vivian, even if I do forget._

_"__Make me forget Yami...Please..."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Yugi..." SS whispered looking down at him, the poor boy had calmed down during it all. SS looked back to the door and felt a ping of guilt course through him. He had been so blind, so stupid...He cursed himself as he picked up Yugi and set him next to him on the floor, kneeling down next to him to keep him up. He took out his communicator and whispered.

"Jupiter Power Trigger." A bright light came from the communicator and revealed a large dice hanging above him and Yugi, he looked to the door and closed his eyes as he began to release the dice to fall onto him. As soon as the dice was about to fall on him and Yugi a blade shot from across the room and smacked it away from the top of them, it fell onto the floor with a loud Thump and disappeared in a brown smoke. SS looked to where the blade came from to see Vivian standing at the door smirking with a fan in her hand.

"I knew this would happen, you looked into his memories didn't you?" She asked stepping toward SS. SS was scared, him the leader of all planets, was scared. "You found out that it was I who hurt him, yes, but I did it for love..." She looked down and sighed.

"I really do like you so I won't kill you, after all I need the father to witness our wedding." She smiled sadly at him.

"There will be no wedding!" SS yelled at her, she laughed as she swung her fan at him, hitting him right in the jaw and knocking him back. He groaned in pain, how did she do that?

"You're not on your throne, you are the most vulnerable when you're off it." She laughed more as she walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt Yugi, who knows you might have triggered them but he might not remember or believe his real memories." She giggled. "Also I'll treat you nicely father, like I always have." She caressed his cheek.

"Now lets put you to sleep..." She rose her fan to his pressure point.

"Father Surgoroku"

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

Yugi awoke to being in a soft bed, he stretched his arms out, he felt great. He looked to his side and saw Vivian laying in the bed next to him, his eyes widened as he felt rage build up inside him. He rose his hands up as if to strangle her but stopped himself, no...no. He remembered everything, every little bit. What happened during the war, what happened after the war, everything. Even this little bit on how he got here. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling resisting the urge to kill the girl right there. He smirked to himself as he thought of details, knowing Vivian she'd want to marry as soon as possible which would be today. He thought briefly of Yami and blushed at the thought of everything, he smiled though. He was here, probably about to save him. Yami could do that, however he wanted to play a part as well. With that final thought, Yugi sat up and shook Vivian gently, she stirred and let out a soft noise as she opened her eyes and looked at Yugi.

"Yugi?" She whispered out cautiously, so she knows Yugi thought, but never mind that he added.

"Yes?" He asked softly, she sat up and looked into his eyes as she put a hand to his cheek.

"Are you alright? You took a fall yesterday...and you weren't feeling to good..." She lied, he smiled at her attempt. He put a hand to hers and pressed it harder onto his cheek, he turned his head and kissed it gently.

"Of course, and I understand..." He smiled trying to make it lovingly.

"I hope you don't mind, but our wedding..." She blushed as she spoke, Yugi nodded and looked into her eyes as he let her go.

"Yes, I don't mind, Let's go eat and prepare." Yugi stepped out of bed and walked over to her side holding out a hand, he smirked slightly.

"Shall we?"

**_:There we go woot! Yes Yugi is back to normal! Are you happy? I know I am! Anyway, Please review and please do not be scared to ask me about stuff if you are confused about anything! I'll see you again! _**


	19. The Plan

** : Hello Everyone! I know this is late but, Happy Halloween! I hope you guys had a good one! Now I think I owe you guys the next chapter now, so here ya go! I hope you guys like it. Please review!:**

"Everyone up! Come on guys!" Heba yelled ringing a bell and slamming people's doors open, Atemu got up slowly and scratched his head. He woke up next to him, so he was up first then Heba had grabbed a bell and rung it, making Yami jump out of his bed.

"Come on! We have work to do!" Heba yelled more slamming open the last door which was Joey, Seto, and Mai's room. Seto slowly came out while Joey came running out, being scared to death. Mai stayed asleep.

"Why the hell did we get a wake up call..." Anzu groaned as she rubbed her eyes, The OPs laughed slightly.

"Heba is always like this." Duke told her, the OPs nodded in agreement.

"Yugi is the one who sleeps in most of the time, Heba is the one who wakes him up, sadly he likes bells...I thought we didn't bring that." Ryou said. Bakura shrugged.

"_we_ didn't bring it, _he_ did." Bakura explained, Ryou nodded. Yami sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" Yami asked turning to the large group of people.

"You can cook?!" Joey asked his eyes widening in happiness. Yami nodded as he yawned.

"Yeah, so anything you guys want? I can make some eggs or something." Yami told them, Tristan looked at him confused.

"Why do you have Human food here?" Tristan asked, Yami shot a glare at him. Tristan flinched. "Ah! I forgot, okay! I'm sorry!" Yami sighed.

"It's fine." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Heba walked over to the large table in the room and gestured Ryou and Bakura to come toward him.

"Get the map." Heba ordered, Ryou and Bakura nodded.

"I have one in the drawer in my room, Heba." Yami yelled from the kitchen, Heba flinched slightly.

"Why do you still have a map?!" Heba yelled back.

"I kept it just in case." Yami responded. Heba sighed and went to retrieve the map.

"That's handy."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi, what would you like for breakfast?" Vivian asked sweetly as she latched onto his arm and entered the dining room where there was a large oval shaped table and multiple circular chairs.

"Just some toast would be fine." Yugi responded, Vivian pouted.

"That's Human food!" She responded. Didn't you feed me bread last time I was here? Yugi thought as he looked up at her.

"You fed me soup when I arrived here yesterday didn't you?" He asked, she looked down and nodded.

"That's because father said you needed something light and it needed to be Human food..." She responded, Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of father..." Yugi said, Vivian stiffened slightly. "Will he be joining us for breakfast?" he asked, not knowing of what had happened last night.

"No, he had to return to his throne! But he'll be back in time for the wedding!" She answered loudly and quickly, Yugi laughed mentally. She wasn't a good liar.

"I see." Yugi responded smiling as he separated from her and sat down. She sighed with relief as she remained standing.

"I'll go fix you some _good_ food! I bet that Human food was awful when I fed it to you." She touched his face gently and smiled lovingly. "Just wait here darling!" She let go and giggled before she ran off toward the doors leading out. Didn't she have servants? Yugi thought for a second. She had guards, why not servants? At the thought of servants, Yugi sighed. He missed his, not because of how they'd do stuff for him, but for the thought that they were apart of his home. He thought of his family, friends, Home, and Yami. Yugi blushed at the thought of everything they had done together. He wanted nothing more then to be back with him, but that would have to wait. After breakfast he would have to go into Vivian's laboratory and...

Experiment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Breakfast is ready guys." Yami yelled as he walked out to see what they were doing, they were all gathered around the large table talking and pointing at the map. Yami smiled at the teamwork, last time he had to go alone, now he had everyone. It felt nice to have someone around.

"Guys!" Yami yelled again. Everyone turned to look at him, he smiled and pointed at the kitchen. "Food's done, it's only eggs but it'll do right?" He said, Joey rushed out to the kitchen first at an ungodly speed.

"Did...that just happen?" Atemu questioned, he heard a feminine yawn and looked to see Mai come out of her room.

"Yeah, Joey's quite a fast runner." Mai smiled slightly as she yawned again. Seto glared at her and walked to the kitchen. Yami chuckled slightly.

"Mai do you want some breakfast?" He asked, Mai nodded and smiled at him.

"That'd be lovely." She walked to the kitchen, soon everyone left the table and went to kitchen.

After everyone grabbed their food they returned to the table to eat it there, seeing as the kitchen wasn't that big. Joey began to eat before he could even sit down.

"This is great!" Joey said as he began to eat faster. Yami laughed as everyone else, including himself, began to eat and watch Joey. Dinner and a show, he thought.

"This is okay...not better then my cooking though." Anzu uttered out as she chewed. Tristan laughed loudly. He got a fork thrown at him.

"What was that for?!" Tristan yelled out, Anzu glared at him and stuck her tongue out as she continued eating.

"Be nice children." Atemu said as he finished eating. Duke chuckled.

"Mommy control brother and sister, they're not getting along." Duke laughed, Atemu glared at him. Heba looked at Duke confused.

"Wait so that means I'm Daddy?" Heba questioned. "So that means I top right?" Atemu blushed wildly.

"Heba!" Atemu yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"Heba, Come here, I need to hug you buddy." Malik laughed as he gestured for Heba to come into his arms. Atemu grabbed Heba possessively.

"Yeah, No." Atemu glared at Malik and sighed as he began to feed Heba his food.

"Atemu! I'm not a child!" Heba argued pushing away the fork. Atemu laughed.

"Seconds!" Joey yelled out raising his plate. Seto looked at him and chuckled slightly. Joey looked at him and glared. "Why're you laughing?!" He asked. Seto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Mutt." He spoke out softly as he reached his hand out and wiped Joey's cheek off with his thumb. Joey blushed slightly at the action. "You had some egg on your cheek."

"Oh...T-Thank-"

"Oh Joey! You can have mine!" Mai yelled shoving her plate toward Joey. Joey's eyes lit up and smiled at her.

"Thank you!" He began to eat as Mai and Seto glared at eachother. Malik whistled.

"Tension." He smiled, he looked toward Serenity. "Which one you going to give your blessings to?" He asked, Serenity looked at him confused.

"Huh?" She asked, He laughed.

"Which one you gonna allow to be with your brother?" He asked pointing at Mai and Seto. She thought for a moment, Mai was older then Joey and was his coach. So that'd be illegal. However Seto was older and was a planet. So that'd be illegal too.

"None." She responded smiling, Malik laughed.

"Cold, Mars. Cold." He smiled as she giggled.

"Will you finish eating?" Bakura growled at Malik, Malik looked over at him and smirked.

"Why? You jealous that I'm talking to a girl?" Malik asked as he turned fully toward Bakura.

"No, It's just-" Malik reached from across the table and put a finger to his lips.

"You're jealous, don't try to deny it." Malik whispered leaning toward Bakura slightly. Bakura shot away from him quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakura yelled out, Ryou looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, Bakura looked at his brother and shivered.

"My Ex just tried to kiss me that's what." He responded, Tristan spit out his eggs.

"Your Ex?!" He asked loudly. Malik sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, my Ex, Bakura, the albino cutie." He smiled at Bakura. Bakura looked away.

"Why'd you guys break up?" Anzu asked interested in the conversation.

"SS told us to, we caused to much trouble being together apparently." Bakura responded coldly.

"Yeah, now I can't be tied down anymore..." Malik laughed slightly. "Well I can be it's just I'm not one to be tied down to just anyone." Malik looked toward Bakura.

"Don't you dare look at me! You're a flirt!" Bakura yelled at him.

"And you're a sexy beast."

"See?! He's doing it again!"

"Yell at me more, Kura."

"Make him stop!"

"Big brother!" Ryou yelled slamming his hands on the table. Everyone flinched. "That's enough! People are trying to eat! And if you and Malik need to make up then there's plenty of rooms available!" Bakura and Malik blushed at the statement.

"Ryou, I think they get it." Yami told him, Ryou sat down and sighed. Duke was staring at Ryou in awe. He never saw Ryou like that before. Tristan noticed Dukes stare at Ryou and sighed as he reached over and grabbed Dukes hand from under the table.

"Tristan?" Duke asked snapping out of his trance, Tristan looked at him and said nothing. Heba got up and made everyone move their plates.

"Alright people finish up, we need to plan more." Heba spoke out as he smoothed out the map again.

"Okay...but we need more information..." Atemu told him, Heba nodded.

"We know that's why _we_" he gestured toward his brothers. "Planned out something before hand, and from what we understand it should get there today."

"What's 'it'?" Duke asked him. Heba smiled.

"A couple years ago Yami brought us something, so we did some things to it and now I believe it'll help us greatly." Heba ran to his room and back out with a black box. He opened it to reveal it was a laptop.

"Aren't those things for Humans?" Anzu asked, Heba shrugged.

"Yugi really liked Earth items so he made us use some of Earth's Stuff, some of them are really helpful." Heba began to type as Yami smirked down at Anzu, she glared at him.

"Alright, here." Heba pointed at the screen to show the screen was black however had a small red box at the top indicating it was recording something.

"Okay, and?" Malik said. Yami smiled at the U brothers.

"You actually used that thing?" Yami asked them, the brothers nodded.

"Yeah, knowing her she'll like it." Ryou smiled. Yami nodded.

"She will."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi! It's ready!" Vivian yelled coming back with two plates, Yugi looked up and smiled at her as she set a plate down in front of Yugi and sat next to him sitting her own plate down. On the plate was a oddly colored square fruit, a little bowl with purple liquid in it, and a large oval green object.

"Thank you." Yugi smiled lovingly at her, she smiled back as she picked up her fruit and bit into it. Yugi picked up the green object and bit into it. It didn't have a taste, it just had a crunchy texture. He sighed mentally, at least it was edible.

"Yugi, I think that you should wear a dark purple suit and I'll wear my long purple wedding dress!" She told him after swallowing her fruit. Yugi looked over and nodded.

"I think a black tie will be good with the suit along with black shoes." He told her, trying to act interested. She nodded.

"I agree completely!" She responded grabbing the bowl and drinking from it. You were supposed to drink it? Yugi thought. He thought it was just some weird soup he'd have to ask for a spoon later on for. He picked it up and drank from it slowly. It tasted sweet, yet bitter at the same time. He didn't mind it but the texture of the liquid was slimy so he had to choke back a gag.

_Ding!_

"Oh for the love..." Vivian sighed as she stood up. "I'm going to go answer that." She smiled at Yugi as she walked out of the room. Yugi sighed as he dipped the green object into the liquid and bit it, seeing if they went well together. They did surprisingly. He ate silently as Vivian came back with a medium sized box.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, Vivian shrugged.

"Probably a gift from a moon or something." She responded as she ripped open the package and let out a happy squeal.

"What?" Yugi asked this time a little scared by the squeal. Vivian reached in and pulled out a small silver robot, it had a broom in it's hand. His eyes widened slightly at it. He had only seen a cleaning robot once in his life. He never knew he'd see another one seeing as they were rare.

"It's a Cleaning Robot!" She squealed in delight as she read the words on it. "Oh my gosh! It's version 20394! That's the rarest version!" She hugged the robot tightly.

"Why is that the rarest version?" Yugi asked as he finished eating the green object. Vivian sighed happily.

"The reason is because this is one of the only versions that will follow you around!" She turned it over and pushed a button making it's eyes glow.

"Hello. I am Cleaning Robot. I will be your companion for life." The robot spoke out. Yugi grimaced slightly it was cute sure but the voice was kind of creepy. Vivian giggled as she set it on the table.

"Stay right there Robot." She ordered, The robot's eyes flashed.

"As you wish." The robot responded sitting there just staring at them. It gave Yugi the chills.

"Alright, anyway. About the wedding Yugi." She began to speak, Yugi groaned mentally.

"You know where the main worship sanctum is?" She asked, Yugi shook his head. He was only allowed to explore the lovely little room he had here last time he was here. "Well, I'm not allowed to let you see my wedding dress, so I'll just let some guards tell you when you can come out of your room and head over."

"Guards? What guards?" Yugi asked, he hadn't seen any since he had been here.

"Everyone has guards darling." She responded smiling.

"No I mean like where are they?" He questioned.

"Oh! They're preparing the worship sanctum of course!" She looked at the robot and thought for a moment. "I can make the robot be the flower girl!" She clapped in happiness. "Robot! At 3:00 Pluto Time, follow behind me and throw petals on the floor as we walk!" She ordered, The robot's eyes flashed again.

"As you wish." It responded once again. I thought it was a cleaning robot. Yugi thought.

"Oh this will be so much fun!" She got up and picked up her plate. "Come on Robot, we have things to do." The robots eyes flashed and repeated it's phrase and jumped from the table behind Vivian, she giggled as she leaned down and kissed Yugi's cheek.

"I love you, Yugi. I'll see you at 3?" She smiled, Yugi smiled back and nodded.

"Of course, I love you too." Yugi replied, She walked out of the room. As soon as she left Yugi smirked. She believed that she had him in palm of her hands, how cute. Yugi thought as he stood up and grabbed the fruit. He might get hungry later on. He walked out and sighed.

"Now if I was a laboratory...where would I be?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Nice!" Tristan yelled as they watched the Robot follow Vivian from it's point of view.

"That's smart." Seto admitted, Heba smiled.

"Ryou's idea." He pointed out, Ryou shook his head.

"It took all of us to build it though." Ryou explained. "Yugi's the engineer in the family, Heba can make stuff but not as well as him." Heba shrugged at the explanation, it was true.

"It's a very good idea." Yami complimented him, Ryou smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" He replied.

"Alright we know the time and where it's going to happen. Vivian will most likely set up guards here and here." Heba explained as he started to mark on the map more. "I think it'll be a good idea if we make teams and infiltrate them from all main entrances." Heba marked 4 X's.

"I believe Ryou, Bakura, and Malik should be a team." Atemu said. Bakura flinched as Heba nodded and began to write on the side of the map.

"Why?!" he asked loudly.

"Joey, Seto, and I will be a team. Mainly because Joey is a human and Seto needs more back up" Atemu continued ignoring Bakura.

"Tristan, Duke, and Serenity will be a team." The three people mentioned didn't protest.

"That leaves Anzu, Yami, Mai, and Heba." Atemu said.

"Heba needs to stay here and needs company so I say Mai and Heba are a team." Yami said regretting that he was setting himself up with Anzu.

"Why do you need to stay?" Anzu asked Heba.

"I need to keep in touch with the robot and talk to you guys to see if I can sense anything happening, I can control the robot and see through it's point of view." Heba explained as he gestured Bakura to get something.

"Keep in touch?" Serenity questioned. Heba nodded as Bakura came back with a black bag. Heba reached inside and took out a small circular piece.

"This goes in your ear and allows you to hear what I'm saying but you can't respond to me, also." Heba reached inside again and brought out a two headsets and another laptop. "The robot is throwing cameras everywhere without Vivian knowing as it follows her, Mai you'll be operating that and be communicating with them as well." He handed the laptop and a headset to her. She nodded and began to set it up next to Heba.

"Okay, Yami. You and Anzu will enter the building through the left Balcony." He traced a line to the balcony on the map. Anzu and Yami nodded. "Bakura, you and your team will enter through the front door." He traced another line.

"Front door?" Malik asked. Heba nodded.

"We're not trying to be sneaky and I did say all sides." Heba explained. "Next Atemu, you and your team will enter through the back door." Another line.

"And finally Tristan, your team will enter through the right Balcony." Heba traced the final line. He looked toward Mai.

"Mai what's the time?" He asked kind of regretting that he was making her do something as soon as she woke up.

"it's 12:00 and the robot showed that Vivian said she'll see Yugi at 3. So that means the wedding will most likely start at 2:30 because she's a girl and will most likely make the man wait for her before she enters. Also she doesn't have to hurry because I don't think she's going to make a lot of people wait for her." Mai explained as if she had done this before. Heba's eyes widened and nodded.

"O-Okay...Are you sure you're..." Heba asked cautiously, Mai smiled at him.

"Human? Yes. I used to be an agent before though so this is nothing." She admitted.

"You what?!" Joey asked surprised, Yami was surprised as well. He never knew this and he worked with her.

"What you didn't know?" She giggled. "Anyway, we have about 2 hours."

"Alright, everyone study the map and get it into your brains and prepare yourselves. We have nothing to bring with us other then our powers." Heba told them.

"Oh and by the way this Vivian chick has an old man locked in her basement." Mai said blankly as she watched her screen. Heba's eyes widened, he hadn't been paying attention to his laptop so he hadn't noticed.

"What?!" Heba yelled, she pointed at the screen.

"The robot dropped a camera in the basement and it shows an old man in there. He resembles Yugi, funny." She explained, everyone rushed over and looked at her screen to see SS in a cell sitting on a bed sleeping. He didn't look hurt but still.

"So we're on a double rescue mission?" Malik asked, Yami sighed.

"That's great...Why'd she lock him up?" Yami questioned, Atemu looked at him sadly.

"I think he might have tried to side with us..." Atemu told him, Yami looked back at him. "He must of tried to get Yugi back to us or something and got caught..." Yami glared at the floor.

"God dammit old man..." Yami said sadly, he always treated the man badly, now he was in trouble because of himself.

"Which team wants to rescue him?" Heba asked. Serenity and Tristan raised their hands.

"We'll do it, I think we owe him an apology." Serenity told Heba.

"We did kind of go against orders as the leaders of the IPs." Tristan explained, Heba nodded in understanding.

"Yami and I are going after Yugi." Anzu told Heba, Yami nodded his head in agreement. Heba smiled.

"I knew that." He told them. He sighed. "Well guys...Like I said..."

"Prepare yourselves."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Done." Yugi smiled as he finished making an item and set it in his pocket carefully. He had found the laboratory after about 30 minutes and began to make something. He sighed and began to clean up to make sure no one knew he had been in here. He looked up at a clock that Vivian had in the room. "12:53..." He spoke out as he walked out of the room. As soon as he walked out he was face to face with a guard. He recognized the man immediately.

"_The kids cute, why don't we just have fun with him?"_

"Hello." He smiled at the man hiding his anger, the man flinched slightly.

"Hey, what were you doing in there?" He asked coldly.

"Oh nothing, hey, do you mind following me? I need assistance with something." Yugi asked him, the man groaned softly.

"As you wish..." He replied, Yugi smirked mentally as he walked with the man to the left balcony. Yugi gestured for the man to come toward him near the railing. The man obeyed.

"Tell me something." Yugi demanded, the man faced him. "Am I cute?" The man nodded as he blushed slightly.

"Am I as cute as I was back then?" Yugi asked, the man's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Yugi smirked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you don't recognize me, after all...You did beat me so much to the point of making it so my body looked like it wasn't even mine." Yugi explained.

"T-The lady said that y-you-" Yugi put a small finger to the man's lips.

"That I wouldn't remember anything? How wrong she was." Yugi whispered out, loving the fear he was causing to course through the man. "Now look at me." He ordered, the man looked at him and caught Yugi's gaze.

"You will do as I say." Yugi spoke out, The man nodded still caught. "Stand on the railing." Yugi demanded, knowing the man wouldn't even be able to stand on it for that long. The man obeyed and stood on it, tilting every now and then. Yugi smiled, the man was still caught.

"Now you will do one final order for me." The man nodded, trying to keep his balance and his order of standing on the railing. Yugi smirked. "Fall." The man let his body go and began to fall head first down to the ground. Yugi watched as the man landed and his skull cracked apart and pieces of his head went everywhere, scattering blood and pieces of flesh amongst the ground. Yugi flinched, he didn't like blood but he liked the fact he got revenge back. Yugi walked back into the building and looked at the wall to look at a clock. It read 1:05.

"Well then..." Yugi spoke out and looked at his clothes, he hadn't gotten ready at all.

"I should go prepare."

**:I loved this chapter I really did. It was so much fun to write and I hope you guys liked it too! Please be patient for the next one! Please review!:**


	20. The Preparations

**:Hi everyone! I'm back again! Now I want to address something from last chapter, which is Yugi suddenly killing someone. Yugi remembers everything that had happened to him, him seeing the guard who wanted to rape him and _did_ beat him, made him be incredibly angry. I apologize if the kill disturbed anyone. Anyway! I hope you like this chapter! Please review!: **

"Do you mind loosening this tie please?" Yugi asked a guard who was helping him put on his tuxedo. The guard nodded and began to loosen Yugi's tie. Yugi sighed with relief and nodded in thanks.

"I believe that's all, right?" Yugi questioned the guard, the guard nodded. "Then, please leave." The guard nodded again and left the room. Yugi sighed and walked over to a body mirror and examined himself. He was wearing a purple tuxedo with a coat tail along with a lighter purple colored shirt under it with a black tie. Along with the outfit he had black dress shoes. He looked good. Yugi smiled as he walked over to where he had his old clothes in a pile and removed a small pill looking object from his pants, he slid it into his pocket.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." Yugi looked toward the door expecting someone to come in. No one entered. "I said come in." Yugi repeated walking toward the door. Again no one entered. Finally Yugi opened the door and looked around. He looked down and saw a small package with a note on it. He picked it up and read the note.

_Yugi, I forgot to give this to you before the wedding so here! It isn't much but I think it'll go well with your outfit! I love you!_

_Vivian._

Yugi groaned at the note and went back into his room, opening the package as he walked. Inside was a small purple rose clip. He took it out and examined it, making sure there wasn't any tricks in it or anything. He walked over to the body mirror after inspecting the flower and put it in his breast pocket. It complimented the outfit nicely. He smiled at his reflection and touched his pocket where he had put the pill and sighed as he remembered Heba.

"Everyone..." He said as he thought of them again, he bit his lip. Was his plan going to work? Would it ruin theirs? Are they even coming to get me today? Yugi asked question after question in his mind. Finally he relaxed and walked over to the bed and looked under it. He reached under and retrieved the Kuriboh Plushie that he had got from Yami. He smiled at the memory of how he got it long ago.

_"Yami? What's that?" Yugi asked Yami, only age 600. Yami smiled and showed Yugi the doll in his hand._

_ "A Kuriboh, a galaxy alien. It's cute isn't it?" Yami asked handing it to Yugi. Yugi took it into his hands and hugged it._

_ "It is! And it's so soft!" Yugi giggled, Yami smiled sweetly at the action._

_ "You can have it." Yami told him, Yugi looked at him in surprise._

_ "Really?!" Yugi asked happily, Yami nodded._

_ "Of course, if you want it that is." Yami chuckled._

_ "Yes! I do! Thank you so much!" Yugi set the plushie doll down and tackled Yami down to the ground in a hug. Yami blushed slightly at the action but hugged him back._

"_You're welcome."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ "What is this?" Yugi asked as he held up a Kuriboh Plushie he had found on his bed in his room on Earth. Yami looked at it and smiled sadly at it._

_ "It's a Kuriboh, a Duel Monsters character." Yami explained as he took it out of Yugi's hands. _

_ "Oh. That it?" Yugi asked eying the Kuriboh as Yami held it. _

_ "Yeah, I gave it to you as a present." Yami told Yugi, Yugi tilted his head._

_ "I don't remember." Yugi said as Yami handed it back to him._

_ "It was a long time ago, but I hope you're not planning on giving it away." Yami said with a slight sadness in his voice. Yugi shook his head._

_ "It's a gift from you, there's no way I'll give it away." Yugi replied smiling at Yami. Yami smiled back._

"_I'm glad."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You've been places haven't you buddy..." Yugi spoke to the Kuriboh holding it close to his chest. He remembered when Vivian told him to get rid of it and how it had been returned to him. He smiled at the thought. "I bet Yami gave you back to me..." He whispered feeling a tear run down his cheek. He reached a hand up and wiped it off his face.

"Making me cry, you're mean Kuriboh." He said jokingly to the doll. He kissed the dolls forehead pretending it was Yami. "It'll be over soon..." Yugi looked up at a clock, 1:56.

"I promise..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on hit me!" Duke yelled at Tristan who was standing about 3 feet away from him. Everyone had gone outside and began to practice. Serenity was using her power and throwing pieces of ground at Duke, which he dodged effortlessly. Tristan was just being lazy.

"Why aren't you trying to hit me?!" Duke screamed at him, Tristan shrugged.

"Don't feel like it. I'm saving my strength up for the guards I have to smash." Tristan explained, Duke narrowed his eyes at him and charged at him.

"Hit me dammit!" He roared out aiming a punch at his face only to have it grabbed and pulled toward Tristan. Tristan put a hand on Duke's waist and held his wrist away, he captured Duke's eyes and trapped them.

"Listen to me, save your strength, you're strong and if you get hurt I'll help you." Tristan whispered, Duke blushed and nodded as Tristan released him and looked toward Serenity. "You should save your strength too, you know." Serenity nodded and looked toward the other teams. Malik and Bakura were fighting each other as practice, along with Seto and Joey, and Yami and Anzu.

"Why're they wasting their strength..." Tristan groaned out, Serenity smiled at him.

"They're just practicing." She told him. Tristan sighed.

"If you say so.." Tristan replied.

"Malik Just use your power!" Bakura yelled at him, Malik laughed and dodged as Bakura tried to hit him.

"No!" He yelled back, Bakura growled.

"Do it! You'll have to use it anyway!" Bakura responded. Malik shrugged and smirked as he got about an inch away from Bakura's face.

"My, My. You want to see my rod _that_ badly?" Malik whispered to him, Bakura blushed and tried to catch his eyes in a gaze. He failed and Malik kicked him to the ground.

"Damn you!" Bakura groaned as Malik chuckled and reached a hand out.

"Get up, Kura." Malik smiled sweetly at him, Bakura blushed again and took the hand.

"That's enough." Bakura whispered out as he walked over to where Ryou was standing watching them. Malik followed him smiling the whole way.

"How're you so damn fast!" Joey yelled as Seto dodged yet another punch. Seto chuckled as he stood behind him.

"I'm not human." Seto whispered in Joey's ear, Joey blushed and swung around trying to hit him. It resulted in him twirling around and losing his balance. He tried to grab Seto's arm to hold him up, it didn't help, because Seto just went down with him. Joey landed on his back with a loud Thump! And Seto landed on top of him. Joey and Seto groaned and got up slightly, Joey's eyes widened as he saw the position they were in. From what he saw, it looked like Seto was straddling and about to kiss him. Seto smirked slightly after noticing the position.

"Well. This is interesting." Seto commented, refusing to move. Joey blushed more and pushed on Seto's chest.

"Get off me!" Joey yelled, Seto pushed more of his weight down.

"No." He replied still smirking. A loud shriek was heard throughout the area.

"Get off of him, Seto." Mai's voice rung out, Joey turned his head toward the voice. Mai had found herself a megaphone, or well Atemu helped her find one because he had nothing to do. Seto groaned and got off of him.

"What was all that about?" Anzu asked sitting down, they were done practicing and were taking a rest. Yami shrugged.

"Hell if I know." Yami replied, Anzu looked over at him and sighed.

"So I heard about how long you and Yugi have known eachother..." Anzu whispered, Yami looked toward her.

"And?" He asked her, she looked down.

"You do know that doesn't matter right?" Anzu told him, Yami rose an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?" He questioned her.

"Just because you've known him longer doesn't mean he belongs to you, I can have him..." She told him, Yami chuckled slightly.

"I know, but I think I deserve him." Yami told her, She nodded.

"I understand, but still." She stood up and looked down at Yami. "Yugi will be mine, but I'll win him over the fair way." She smiled and held out a hand. Yami chuckled.

"You're weird." Yami told her and took her hand, allowing her to help him up.

"How so?" She asked still smiling.

"You think you can win Yugi." He smiled back at her. She pouted.

"You think I can't? Let's have a race then." She picked up a rock and threw it about 8 feet away. She pointed at it. "Whoever gets to that rock first gets to take Yugi out on a date when we rescue him."

"That's hardly fair for him." Yami told her, she shrugged.

"He'll go along with it." She replied and waved over at Mai and put up a hand signaling a countdown. Mai smiled and put the megaphone up to her lips.

"3!" She yelled out, Yami and Anzu just looked at eachother and smiled.

"2!" The other teams looked over at the two to watch the little event.

"1!" Yami shook his head at Anzu, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So what do I have to do..." Yugi asked a guard, he had gotten bored and called a guard to discuss how a wedding worked. However the guard that was sent was short as him and didn't have a helmet, instead he could see that he had long black hair and dark eyes.

"You have to listen to an old man preach and you have to say vows, say I do, and slip a ring on her finger...and I think you also have to kiss her." The guard told him, Yugi sighed.

"Vows? What Vows?" Yugi asked him, the guard shrugged.

"I've never been married, I'm to young, and between you and me I don't think the Lady has the patience for vows so I think they'll get skipped." He admitted to Yugi, Yugi smiled, he liked this guard.

"I hear ya." He replied, he looked over the guard and thought for a moment. "Aren't you a little young to be a guard?" Yugi asked him, he had said he was too young to get married. The guard flinched.

"N-No, I was just a meteor before I became a guard s-so I'm kind of old but not old enough to get married." He replied, Yugi sighed.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked him.

"Mokuba." He replied, Yugi nodded.

"Anything Vivian wants me to know?" Yugi questioned. Mokuba thought for a moment.

"She wants you to pick a guard to escort you to the sanctum." Mokuba answered, Yugi pointed at him.

"You." He said, Mokuba flinched.

"H-Huh?! But I'm not strong, I'm not cool like the other guards and-"

"You're escorting me." Yugi told him, Mokuba looked down and nodded.

"If you say so..." Mokuba replied.

"Since that's done, why don't you tell me about yourself. What's your favorite planet?" Yugi said. Mokuba thought for a moment.

"I like Neptune." Mokuba smiled. "It's so cool! I loved the color of it and I hear the guy who runs Neptune is a cool guy! I wish I could meet him." Yugi smiled at the reply.

"How about this, after I get married. I can take you to see Neptune." Yugi told him. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"You'd do that?!" Mokuba asked happily. Yugi nodded.

"Of course. You seem like a good guy, but you don't seem like you should be a guard. You sure you was a meteor?" Yugi asked, Mokuba nodded.

"Uh huh. I landed here a while ago and the Lady got mad and said in order to pay her back for denting her planet was to work for her. So I got this job." Mokuba explained. Yugi nodded.

"Why aren't you wearing a helmet?" Yugi asked.

"My hair won't fit in it." Mokuba told him giggling slightly. Yugi laughed, that was understandable.

"Were you here during a war?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"A war?" Mokuba replied confused. "When I came here I heard it was after a war had happened. I think that's why Vivian stuck me as guard too, because she wasn't thinking straight and just stuck me anywhere." Yugi sighed with relief.

"I see." Yugi smiled.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" Mokuba asked worriedly. Yugi smiled sadly, he just met this guy and he felt like he already met a good friend, even if he was one of Vivian's guards.

"You could say that..." Yugi said softly, Mokuba looked at him sadly.

"You can tell me when you feel like it, since this is your wedding day and all I don't want to ruin it for you." Mokuba told him. Yugi smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mokuba." Yugi said, Mokuba smiled at him and nodded.

"No problem!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Everyone! Please gather around and take one!" Heba yelled out with a black headset on his head. He was handing out the earpieces along with Mai. Everyone took one and set it in their ear gently.

"Alright, now please tell us if you hear a beep sound when he pushes a button." Mai ordered as Heba pushed a button on his laptop. Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the beep, it had startled them. Mai giggled and nodded at Heba.

"Okay, can you hear me through this." Heba spoke into the headset. Everyone nodded. Mai repeated Heba's action. Again everyone nodded.

"Alright, Serenity, Yami, Seto, Bakura. Take one of these." Heba held out four small blue boxes. The said people took one.

"Teleporters I assume?" Seto commented, Heba nodded.

"Yes, these'll take you to where you're located to be." Heba explained and smiled.

"Alright, everyone use those and stand where you were placed until I say otherwise." He ordered, everyone nodded as the teams grouped closely together and used their boxes. The room was engulfed in a large light. Heba and Mai closed their eyes as it happened and reopened them about 5 seconds later.

"and there they go." Mai spoke looking at her computer smiling as she watched the cameras. Heba looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well that was quite the ride." Tristan commented as he looked to where they had been placed, they weren't outside the right balcony they were in the balcony.

"We aren't trying to be sneaky." Serenity smiled repeating Heba's words. Tristan nodded and looked over at Duke who had been quiet for a while.

"We'll be fine Duke." Tristan assured Duke, he looked back at Tristan, they held each others gaze for a while before Duke nodded.

"We better be."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"These doors are huge!" Malik whispered out as they were teleported in front of the building, surprisingly there were no guards outside the door. Bakura nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, the back door is just as big too." Bakura told him. Ryou looked around.

"There's no guards." Ryou commented. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, I think she made all her guards stay inside, might make them last longer." He told him, Ryou smiled.

"Maybe." Ryou giggled and Malik put an arm around Bakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ryou even if the guards can last longer, we'll protect you!" He leaned closer to Bakura. "Won't we Kura?"

"I swear to god, I'll kill you first..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm never going to get used to that." Joey commented as they arrived at the back door, it was huge just as the front door was. "Why do the doors need to be that big..."

"For show." Atemu answered and pointed at Seto. "His take up the whole front entrance."

"They do not." Seto argued, Atemu laughed.

"They do too." Atemu replied, Joey laughed.

"Why do you need big doors? I bet that's the biggest thing you have!" Joey commented, Atemu chuckled. Seto smirked at the comment.

"You obviously have never seen my _gun_" Seto purred, Atemu laughed more. Joey looked at him confused yet interested.

"You have a gun?!" Joey asked oblivious. Seto nodded.

"I do, but you can only see it after we're done." Seto told him.

"But I want to see it now!" Joey complained, Seto leaned down toward him.

"You want to see it _that_ badly?" He purred once more. Joey blushed.

"W-Why're you acting like that? I just want to see your gun." Joey stuttered out making Seto laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"Joey, he's talking about his Penis."

"What?!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We were placed in the balcony...really?" Yami commented as he stood on the balcony with Anzu, well Anzu decided to appear then sit on the railing.

"I don't think it's that bad of a place." Anzu commented, Yami sighed this place really lowered in security. Anzu looked behind her down below and gasped loudly.

"Anzu? What's wrong?" Yami asked walking over to her, she jumped off the railing onto the balcony and looked down.

"There's a dead guy down there!" She whispered out in fear, Yami looked over the edge quickly to see a man laying in blood with pieces of flesh surrounding him, his head was missing. Yami noticed his outfit and sighed.

"It's just a guard, less trouble for us." He told her. She sighed.

"O-Oh r-right." She stuttered out. "H-How do you think he died?"

"How I think he died?" Yami repeated, he shrugged and smirked. "In my opinion..."

" I think he must've taken quite the fall."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I think it's time I start walking you to the sanctum, Yugi." Mokuba spoke standing up, he and Yugi had just been talking with eachother. It was 2:15. Yugi nodded and followed Mokuba out as he exited the door. Each step caused Yugi to be put more on edge.

"You're walking me to the alter?" Yugi asked as they walked down more hallways. Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, I'm your escort, remember? You chose me like 20 minutes ago." He replied.

About 10 minutes later they were in front of two large doors. Mokuba opened them with a small push. The whole place had many rows of benches and a large alter at the end of the it. It looks like a church, Yugi thought as he followed Mokuba to the end of the room. He stood in his place and turned around toward the alter and noticed a woman standing in the place where usually a preacher would be.

"Are you-"

"Your preacher? Yes, I am." The woman responded, she was wearing a black robe and had her head and face covered by a hood, you could only see her mouth moving. She had a elderly voice. "Do not worry. This will not be to long." She told him. Yugi smiled at her.

"It won't." He told her, she reminded him of someone in a way. The woman's mouth formed a smile.

"You'll be happy." She told him, he nodded, he had a feeling she was more then a preacher.

"I will be." He repeated.

"And so will your lover." She told him, again Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, it's almost time." Mokuba told him standing to his right, not knowing where else to go. Yugi sighed as he looked up and saw a large clock above the door. 2:29...the clocks minute hand was moving so slow. He watched the hand move.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Prepare yourselves." Heba spoke through the headset. The teams walked closer to their entrances.

"When we say go, go." Mai spoke softly watching her digital clock on the laptop, the seconds racing by.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami's head was sweating like mad as he thought of how fast he was going to have to be.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi's head was sweating like mad as he thought of how long this would take.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami's hands unraveled and turned back into fists over and over again thinking of how he was going have to hurt many people just to get to Yugi, just like back then.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi's hands unraveled and turned back into fists over and over again thinking of all the pain Vivian put him through, the man he had killed for revenge, and what he would have to do just to be back with Yami.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami's and Yugi's heart pulsated at the thought of their plans. Everything they had planned, everything that had happened. Would it work?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Everyone."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Go!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It's time."

**:Woot! Just two more chapters to go! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for how short it is but don't worry the next one will be very long! I promise you! Please review!:**


	21. The Bullet

**:Hello! Time for what you guys have been waiting for! I hope you like this chapter because it took me a long time to type this out! I love you all and Please review!:**

Tristan and his team charged through the balcony door and entered a large room, in there was just a simple bed and dresser. A normal bedroom.

"Well this is cute." Duke spat out as he ran toward the door leading out, he pulled the knob. It was locked. "Lovely..." he uttered out as he tried kicking the door. Tristan watched him in amusement as Serenity walked over.

"Allow me." Serenity told him as she swung a kick at the door and knocked it down in one go. The door fell with a large bang and scattered some dust. She smiled at Duke as she walked out with the two following her. Duke was impressed , Tristan just shrugged like it was normal.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out, Tristan turned his head to see a guard looking at them. The guard took out a circular object with a red button and pressed it. The hallways started to flash red and a large screeching beep spread through them.

"Oh thanks buddy!" Duke yelled as he ran toward the guy and kicked his stomach making him fall to the floor. Serenity rushed over to the man and quickly made him sit up as he groaned in pain.

"What are y-" Tristan began to question as Serenity slammed her hand against the mans neck, knocking him out cold. She looked up and smirked as they heard footsteps running toward them.

"This is going to be fun." Duke commented as he saw a group of guards turning around the corner of one end of the hall. Tristan and Serenity looked at each other before their eyes began to glow copper and their hair began to spread out like a wind was going through it.

"Indeed, it will be."

()()()()()()()()()()

"This is fun!" Joey yelled out smiling as they burst through the back door. Seto walked in as if he owned the place along with Atemu.

"We just got in..." Atemu commented. Joey smiled.

"Still, this is exciting!" He cheered, Seto shrugged and looked around more as Atemu and Joey had a conversation about how it should be fun or not. He saw a guard walking in their direction, however he had not spotted them yet.

"Quiet." Seto spoke softly to the boys. Joey rose an eyebrow.

"We're not trying to be sneaky here man." Joey looked toward his direction and smirked as he began to wave his arms around. "Hey! Over here! Guard-O! Hello! Hey!"

"You idiot!" Atemu yelled at him. The guard looked toward them and jumped in shock.

"Who're you?" The guard yelled out, Joey smiled.

"My name's Waldo!" Joey yelled out enjoying himself. Seto face palmed along with Atemu.

"Waldo?" The guard yelled back confused. Joey laughed in amusement. Suddenly a large noise went through the halls and began to flash red. Joey screamed in shock as Seto rushed toward the guard and pushed him onto the floor. Atemu ran toward the guard and looked down at him. Seto's eyes flashed blue and his hand began to form an ice crystal in his hand.

"Let's be serious..." Seto spoke out in a chilling tone. Atemu smirked as he allowed his eyes to turn red and his hand to be enveloped in flames. Seto and Atemu lowered their hands to the man causing him to scream in fear.

"We're Intruders."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Dumb ass!" Bakura yelled at Malik as he pushed the door open and the three of them were faced with 5 guards standing there talking. The guards looked toward them and eyed them boringly.

"Alright, who are you? State your purpose of being here." One guard demanded blankly. Bakura stared at the guards, they all looked weak, Him and Ryou could take them down easily.

"I am Malik and I wish to stick my rod up your ass." Malik stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The four other guards began to laugh as the one that spoke glared at him.

"Malik..." Bakura growled out at him, Ryou was watching confused as can be.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave." The guard told him, Malik pouted at him.

"Aw, Why? That's so rude!" He whined. Bakura groaned as Ryou stepped forward and walked in front of the guards, catching each one of their eyes.

"Focus on me." Ryou told all of them making sure that their eyes were set on only him, They were. Ryou smiled sweetly. "Very good, Now I want all of you to do something for me." as soon as he let out that sentence the halls began to blink and a noise began to screech.

"Kill each other." Ryou ordered, soon the five guards faced one another and began to stab, punch, kick, and bite each other. Ryou smiled at Malik and Bakura as they stared at the five guards who were making their own bloodbath.

"What are you guys staring at?" Ryou asked as he giggled slightly, he looked toward one of the hallways.

"Let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()

"This is just a normal room..." Anzu said as her and Yami entered the room that led out to the balcony. It was just a plain and simple room. Yami scanned the room quickly, it was a just a guest room.

"It's a guest room. Let's go." Yami told her as he walked to the door and found that it was locked. He groaned, that's great. "Anzu, Help me out here."

"With what?" She asked, she looked at the door and back at him, catching the hint that it was locked. He backed up toward her and gestured toward the door.

"Well?" He asked hoping she'd catch his drift. She smiled at him.

"Let's ram it." She spoke out making him smile. They put their backs to each other and faced the door. They put their shoulder out in front of them and charged at the door. It cracked in two and let them through easily. Yami and Anzu rubbed their shoulder.

"I thought it would've fallen, not cracked." Anzu commented, Yami nodded agreeing with her. He looked both ways down the hallway, he recognized where they were. They were the closest Balcony to the Main Sanctum.

"This way." Yami told her as he took off toward the left hallway. Anzu followed close behind him. As they ran they heard a large noise and saw the hallways flash red.

"What?" Yami asked himself out loud as he heard footsteps rush toward them. He turned around to see around ten guards coming toward them. Anzu turned around and stood her ground as she focused on the guards.

"You're falling!" She screamed out. The guards fell as if they were bowling pins and heard them groaning as they hit each others head or accidentally hurt themselves with their spears.

"Nice job." Yami complimented her, She smiled as she turned back around and resumed running with Yami.

"You've seen nothing yet."

()()()()()()()()()()

"What's that noise?" Yugi asked as he stood waiting for was taking her time, the ceremony was supposed to start at 2:30 but she said 3:00. He could vaguely hear a large sound coming from the hallways. Mokuba jumped up and gasped as a large beep erupted from his pocket. Yugi looked over to look at him as he took out a circular object and saw that a red button was flashing on it.

"I have to go, somethings happening." Mokuba told him as he began to run across the room to the door.

"Wait! Mokuba!" Yugi yelled at him, Mokuba turned around.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked him, Yugi took a deep breath.

"Please, be careful." Yugi told him. Mokuba smiled and nodded as he began to run off out the door. Yugi smiled as he listened to the constant sound from the hallways.

"Hmm...I wonder if Meta knows about this..." The woman spoke out as if she already knew the answer.

"Meta?" Yugi asked the woman. The woman nodded.

"Yes child. Just a relative of mine. Do not worry...We should be patient and keep waiting for your lover." She told him changing the subject.

"She's taking her time." Yugi said smiling slightly. The woman chuckled slightly.

"Whoever said I was talking about her?" She said in a knowingly tone. Yugi looked toward her, his eyes wide in confusion.

"What?" He questioned, she shook her head and chuckled again.

"Do not worry about it child."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Tristan's Team got caught and set off the alarm." Heba spoke into his headset keeping an eye on the robot. It was watching Vivian panic at the noise and run down a dark staircase.

"Yami you're clear for now but there are more guards heading your way. Seto you've got only one guard heading toward you, he looks like a kid though so don't hurt him much. Bakura you've got a ton of guards heading your way. Tristan you're clear for a while, no guard is in your area." Mai spoke out into her own headset watching the multiple cameras. She was enjoying herself but she was nervous for their safety.

"No news on Yugi. Yugi is most likely in place for the wedding though. Vivian is not at the main sanctum. I repeat Vivian is not at the main sanctum." Heba told them. Where was she? He had studied the map but he had forgotten where she was.

"Vivian is in the dungeon. I repeat Vivian is in the dungeon. Yami, Tristan your groups are closest to the dungeon." Mai said, answering Hebas question without realizing it.

"Be careful!"

()()()()()()()()()()

"How many more hallways?" Anzu asked Yami as they ran, Yami slowed down slightly and thought for a moment.

"Quite a bit, but we're the closest to the sanctum so it's alright." Yami told her panicking slightly, he wanted to reach Yugi in time before the wedding ceremony happened. From what Mai and Heba said she was in the dungeon but that was only about 4 hallways away from the main sanctum. They were 6 hallways away and the hallways weren't exactly small.

"We need to hurry." Yami said turning around to look at Anzu. She nodded and looked in front of Yami. Her eyes widened as she saw a guard looking at them and about to throw a spear at Yami's head. She narrowed her eyes.

"You want to commit suicide!" She yelled before Yami could turn his head around to see what was wrong. The guard stopped and plunged his spear into his chest causing blood to pour out of his mouth and drip from his stomach. He fell down motionless.

"Sneaky bastard." Yami cursed as he ran around the man with Anzu. "I owe you one."

"Do you?" She smiled, happy to have helped again. "Let me kiss Yugi, just once." Yami chuckled slightly as he kept running.

"I'll think about it."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Bakura look out!" Ryou yelled as he dodged a man's spear being thrown at him. Bakura dodged one as well and tried to catch the eyes of the guard, failing to do so as he moved.

"I got it! Just watch yourself!" Bakura yelled back as he dodged another spear. How many did they carry? Malik cursed as he failed to dodge a spear and it cut his shoulder slightly. He reached into his pocket and got out a golden rod.

"Will you slow the hell down with your spears!" Malik yelled as he held the rod out and caused a force to knock down the guards. They yelled slightly in surprise but got back up quickly. Malik cursed again as he charged toward the guards.

"Stand still!" Ryou and Bakura yelled at the same time as they caught the guards eyes. They froze as Malik charged toward them and removed the end of his Rod, revealing a sharp point at the end of it. He swung it across the necks of the guards, doubting himself for only a second in fear of it not going through. The helmet slid open to reveal that the sharp end _had_ cut through their helmet and to their throats. Successfully slitting them. The men gagged and fell to the ground as they tried to hold their throat in an attempt to breath.

"Stop breathing!" Bakura yelled as he turned around sharply to find that two more guards had come up behind him, he had caught their eyes within a second and they kept charging. Did it not work? Bakura thought as he dodged their attempts to stab him, he looked at their faces. They were turning blue.

"Reassure Ryou!" He yelled out at Ryou who had been trying to make sure the other guards were dead. Ryou turned around to face the two guards.

"Stop breathing!" Ryou yelled, copying Bakura. The guards eyes rolled to the back of their head and they slid down to the floor. Malik rushed over to the guards and stabbed them in the neck for more reassurance.

"We need to get to the main sanctum." Ryou told his teammates. Bakura looked down the other hall from behind him to see that more guards were rushing to fight. Malik looked up at the clock, 2:46.

"We got time."

()()()()()()()()()()

"So we have to keep a look out for a small kid?" Joey asked his teammates, he was running side by side with them. Atemu nodded.

"Apparently." Atemu responded keeping an eye out for a small guard.

"What's a kid doing as a guard?" Joey asked him, Seto scoffed.

"It's funny what kids can do in the universe." Seto commented as they ran down another hallway to see a small kid with black hair and dark eyes holding a spear up. From what they could see, he was shaking in fear.

"S-Stop. D-Don't come this way!" The kid yelled, he was obviously never trained to be a guard. He was scared to death.

"We need to go through." Joey told the kid, the kid shook his head.

"N-No, you can't! I-I'll hurt you! Y-You're the intruders...r-right?!" The kid spoke out, shaking more now.

"You don't seem to be that much of a threat." Atemu told him, the kid glared at him.

"I-I'll show you!" The kid yelled out, his voice shaking. He ran forward and threw his spear hesitantly. Joey walked forward and caught it with one hand effortlessly.

"No, you throw it like this." Joey faced the wall backing up slightly and threw the spear, it landed perfectly in the wall. The kid stared at this, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I-I...W-What..." He uttered out shocked. Seto walked over to the kid and knelt down staring at him. The kid shook like mad as his eyes began to fill with tears of fear.

"You're a meteor, aren't you?" Seto spoke out. The kid's eyes widened as he nodded.

"How can you tell?" Atemu asked, Seto shrugged.

"Just had a feeling and besides meteors only come in two kinds. Really young or really old." Seto looked at the kid dead in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm supposed to..." The kid tried to speak as he closed his eyes, choking on his words as he cried. Seto narrowed his eyes as he sighed and put a hand on top of the kids head, petting him. The kid looked at him in surprise.

"You don't want to hurt us do you?" Seto questioned him. The kid nodded.

"I-I'm just following orders..." He sniffled. Seto laughed slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Mokuba..." The kid replied. "You guys really aren't going to hurt me? I tried to..." Mokuba began to cry more. "I tried to k-k-k..." Seto pet the boy more.

"No, we're not." Seto reassured him. Mokuba sniffled and wiped his face trying to clear his face.

"W-Why're you guys here..." Mokuba asked Seto.

"We're here to rescue our friend." Joey told Mokuba. Mokuba looked up confused, his face clearer now.

"But we don't have anyone in the dungeon right now...I think...I'm not allowed down there." Mokuba told them. "What's your friends name?"

"Yugi." Atemu told him, Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Yugi?!" He asked in surprise. Seto nodded.

"You've seen him?" Seto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! He chose me to be his escort! Why do you guys need to rescue him? Today's his wedding day." Mokuba questioned.

"He isn't getting married because he wants to." Atemu explained, Mokuba looked down, was that possible? He looked okay when he talked to him...then again... he seemed a little sad too.

"You sure?" Mokuba asked, the three boys nodded. Mokuba took a deep breath. "Yugi is one of the only people who were nice to me here so..." Mokuba blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"What is it?" Joey asked him.

"May I help?" Mokuba asked the three. Their eyes widened.

"You sure? You could barely stand up to us." Joey questioned. Mokuba nodded.

"I-I want to help! Yugi's my friend! I can help you guys get to him!" Mokuba told them, he looked behind himself. "There's some guards up that way but I don't know if they're still there."

"We'll take care of them." Atemu told him, Joey smiled and grabbed the spear he had thrown at the wall to use as a weapon. Seto stood up and smiled down at him.

"Lead the way."

()()()()()()()()()()

"You guys are kind of..." Duke spoke as him and his teammates ran down the halls. Tristan's and Serenity's hair was still being weird and their eyes were still glowing. "Scary?"

"We take pride in that." Tristan spoke out as he looked around. "What marks a dungeon?"

"A dark staircase or a dark door maybe?" Serenity suggested as she also looked around. She heard static coming through her earpiece, indicating Heba or Mai was about to say something.

"Vivian has left the dungeon! She has someone with her!" Heba said. Tristan cursed at the announcement. She has to have a guard with her or something. He thought.

"How many more hallways?" Duke questioned Serenity.

"Only one!" She yelled as they turned down one to see a dark staircase to the right side of the hall.

"There!" Tristan yelled as he ran faster and rushed down the staircase along with Duke and Serenity. He saw two guards standing at the bottom of the stairs. Duke threw four dice at the guards before Serenity or Tristan could do anything. The dice struck the guards in their eyes causing them to fall backwards in shock and pain. Serenity and Tristan threw a large piece of rubble on top of them so they couldn't move.

"SS! You in here?!" Duke yelled out. No answer. He ran around the cells looking in all of them. They were all empty. Serenity and Tristan double checked. There was no doubt about it. They were all completely empty.

"Where the hell is he?" Duke asked himself in a rushed tone.

"Are we in the wrong dungeon?" Serenity asked Tristan, he shook his head.

"No way. We were one of the closest to the dungeon he was in." Tristan replied trying to think. Why the hell wasn't he in here.

"Wait. Guy's, at a wedding doesn't the bride's father have to walk her down the aisle?" Duke questioned, Tristan looked toward him in shock.

"Yeah...you don't think?" Tristan asked, Duke nodded.

"I think Vivian took him with her, Heba did say she had someone with her." Duke explained. Serenity let out a groan of frustration.

"Dang it!" She turned toward the stairs. "Well come on! We need to go after her!" She yelled at the boys. The boys flinched and followed her.

"She's scarier when she's mad."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Where is she..." Yugi asked himself as he waited, his feet were getting tired from standing. He looked at the clock it was almost 3.

"She'll be here soon." The woman told him. As soon as she said that the doors flew open and music began to play. Vivian stood there in a long purple dress with elbow length gloves and high heels with her hair down and a purple veil over her face. She was holding a bouquet of purple flowers that matched Yugi's. Yugi recognized the outfit immediately, it was the one she came to him in when she asked to marry him. Anyone else who saw Vivian would have thought she was beautiful and elegant. Yugi thought she was as beautiful as a monster. He felt nothing but hate as she walked down the aisle. At her side was SS holding her arm. He glared at him, I thought he had sided with me, He thought to himself remembering how he questioned Yugi about his memories. Behind the two you could see the small robot throwing blue petals on the floor as they walked. It felt like hell as she walked. It was complete torture.

"Hurry up..." Yugi groaned out softly so no one could hear him. He kept a hand at his side near his pocket. Vivian looked at Yugi as she watched and smiled at him. He forced himself to smile back. After what seemed like an eternity she reached the alter, she let go of SS as he walked over to the side of her. Yugi looked over at him and held back a gasp. SS's eyes were blank as if he were in a trance. What happened to him? Yugi thought as he stared at SS. Vivian caught this and cleared her throat.

"Yugi..darling, look at me." Vivian whispered out. "I see you are wearing the flower." Yugi looked down at her as she smiled sweetly at him and turned toward the woman. Yugi followed suit and looked toward the woman as well. The woman smiled at the two.

"We are gathered here today..."

()()()()()()()()()()

Mokuba ran as fast as he could down the hallways trying to remember where the main sanctum was. He had three people following him, people who he counted as 'friends' because they said they were friends of Yugi.

"The wedding ceremony has started!" Mokuba heard from behind him.

"What was that?" He asked, the three stared at him.

"What was what?" Joey asked him.

"I heard someone, a girl." Mokuba told him, Atemu gestured toward his ear.

"It's an earpiece, is it loud?" Atemu questioned him, Mokuba shrugged.

"Dunno, I could hear it from all the way up here and you're all the way back there so maybe." Mokuba replied his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Atemu laughed. Mokuba stopped at one of the hallways that split into two. Which was it? He thought trying to get his thoughts together. Soon he had his question answered, four guards came from the right side. He recognized them immediately, they were the guards that were supposed to be guarding the main sanctum. Their eyes widened as they saw Mokuba.

"Hey Mokey!" One guard yelled, Mokuba glared at them, he hated that nickname. "Did you catch them? You're not so bad after all!" He yelled again as the four ran over to him. The three people following him stayed silent. Mokuba looked up.

"I'm not so bad?" Mokuba asked the guard who spoke to him.

"Huh?" The guard said confused at the question. Mokuba smirked.

"I'm bad now." Mokuba whispered as he jumped up and punched the guard in the face. The three guards gasped slightly at the sudden punch. The guard groaned as he stumbled backwards slightly.

"Why you little-" Seto put his hand forward interrupting the man and froze him along with one other guard. The other two eyes widened and rose their spears. Atemu smirked and rose his own hand catching them on fire. The guards screamed and jumped around as they tried to put themselves out.

"What do we do with the frozen ones?" Mokuba asked ignoring the guards who were screaming. Seto smiled and gestured for Joey to step forward. Joey obeyed and smiled at Mokuba.

"How flexible are you?" Joey asked him, Mokuba smiled.

"Flexible enough." He replied, Joey gestured toward one of the frozen guards.

"Jump up and kick his head." Joey told him. Mokuba nodded and jumped in the air and kicked the guards head like a soccer ball. To his surprise the head snapped off, slammed into the wall, and broke into thousands of pieces.

"That's brutal!" Mokuba said smiling. Seto shrugged.

"And?" He said walking toward the remaining frozen guards. The ones that were burning stopped screaming and succumbed the flames. "I freeze them to death, so we can just leave this guy alone." Seto told Mokuba as he poked the frozen guards eyeball.

"You're ice." Mokuba said looking at Seto, he turned toward Atemu. "And you're fire." He continued, he looked at Joey. "and you're...strong?" Joey smiled at him.

"That's all I am kid." Joey told him still smiling, Mokuba shook his head.

"No! You're cool too Joey!" He said smiling. Joey laughed.

"If you say so." Joey said still laughing. Seto walked over and whispered in his ear.

"You're cute too." He told him, Joey blushed and backed up.

"Hey! Hey! We're on a mission here! Don't get all touchy with me!" He yelled at him. Seto laughed.

"I whispered in your ear." Seto told him.

"Still! Don't do that!" Joey yelled at him more. Mokuba looked at Atemu.

"Are they always like this?" He asked him, Atemu laughed as he looked down the hallways.

"Pretty much."

()()()()()()()()()()

"The wedding ceremony has started!" Mai said. Duke groaned.

"That's just peachy!" He yelled as he knocked a guard out with a sharp end of his dice.

"Isn't it?" Tristan yelled as he threw a large piece of rubble at a guard, knocking him back. Serenity tripped a guard and sat on his back.

"Get your ass off me!" The guard yelled struggling. Serenity giggled.

"I don't want to." She sung out giggling more. The guard groaned as he struggled more, why was she so heavy?!

"I'll kill you!" The guard yelled out. Serenity pouted.

"Mean." Serenity said before she made a large piece of rubble to come into her lap. It would've been the weight of a car if it wasn't for the fact that Serenity was strong and didn't care how heavy it was. The man began to scream in pain.

"Stop!" He screamed as Serenity smiled and allowed herself to place all of the weight onto him.

"No." She told him as she watched him squirm, finally she put another large piece of rubble in her lap and watched as his mouth began to spurt out blood. Tristan looked toward Serenity, you could hardly see her because of the large rubble pieces.

"Did you crush someone to death again?" Tristan asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"No, what would make you think that?" Serenity giggled as she stood up, knocking the pieces of rubble off her lap effortlessly. She dusted her outfit off.

"We should get going you two." Duke told the two. He pointed down a hallway. "I think the sanctum's that way." The two nodded and smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()

"The wedding Ceremony has started!" Bakura's eyes widened.

"Fantastic!" He yelled out as he and his team kept running down the halls. All they had to do now was get to the main sanctum however.

"Stop!" A group of guards yelled from the end of one hallway, this group were aiming oddly oval shaped guns at them. Bakura's eyes widened at it and looked over at Ryou, his eyes were widening and he began to shake in fear. He remembered those guns.

"Do not come closer and we won't have to shoot you!" One guard yelled staring at them. Bakura cursed, how were they gonna get pass this.

"Shoot us! I dare you!" Malik yelled, Bakura glared at him.

"What?!" He yelled at him, Malik looked over at him and winked as he held his rod in his hands.

"Come on! Shoot us!" Malik taunted them, the guards shifted uncomfortably at the taunt. "You guys are probably too stupid to know how to pull the trigger to a blaze gun." He smirked as, all at once, the guards shot at them, sending blue orbs rushing at them at an ungodly speed. Malik stood directly in front of Bakura and Ryou and held out his rod. It reflected the bullets effortlessly. The bullets bounced off like rubber balls and shot the guards in multiple places on their body, they all fell down motionless. Malik looked behind him to see Bakura and Ryou in shock.

"Did you forget that I could reflect? Nothing can get past my barrier." Malik smiled as he twirled the rod in his hand with his fingers. Bakura and Ryou smiled back.

"Thank you." Ryou whispered out, Bakura nodded his thanks at Malik.

"Oh please, if I couldn't protect you guys, what kind of a teammate would I be?" Malik said still smiling. Bakura shook his head smiling still as well.

"True."

()()()()()()()()()()

"The wedding ceremony has started!" Yami cursed at the announcement.

"Crap! Does that mean we're to late?" Anzu asked loudly to Yami. He shook his head.

"No, it just means we have to hurry up." Yami yelled, stopping suddenly because of two guards in front of them. They only had that one hallway to get past and they would be in front of the main sanctum. He glared at the two, they had Blaze Guns.

"Cheap..." Yami whispered as he looked toward Anzu. "I hope you're good at dodging." He said before he sprint toward the guards as they began to shoot at him, he dodged the blaze bullets effortlessly. Anzu ran forward as well.

"I got Left!" She yelled as she sprinted more to the left side. Yami nodded and kept on the path of the right one. The guards kept firing despite this. Anzu tackled the man to the ground.

"You're horrible and you want to shoot yourself!" Anzu spoke to him as he nodded and she jumped up just in time to see him take his gun and shoot himself in the center of his forehead. Yami rushed forward and grabbed the right guards arm and kissed his cheek. The guard dropped his gun in confusion and stared at it as if it was the most weird thing in the world. Anzu looked at the guard laughing slightly.

"What'd you do?" She asked as the guard picked it up and poked it cautiously. Yami chuckled.

"I made him forget how to use it and made him think it's an foreign object that can explode if you touch it in the right area and that he wants to find the spot." Yami told her, he looked toward the hall.

"Yugi's down this hall isn't he?" She asked him staring down their last hallway.

"Yeah...end doors." Yami spoke out, he looked at Anzu and caught her eyes, they smiled at eachother.

"Well?" Anzu said.

"What're we waiting for?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Blah blah wedding blah blah blah was all Yugi heard the whole time as he stood there counting the minutes going by. He was watching this woman utter out verses that he didn't even care about. He looked toward Vivian, she was smiling as the woman spoke. She was obviously happy, and why wouldn't she? She was getting what she wanted, Yugi thought chuckling to himself mentally. Or so she thought. Yami tapped his foot impatiently, what could he do to speed up the time? He sighed as he looked over at SS, SS was staring at the woman with blank eyes. Yugi cringed slightly at the stare. He looked back toward Vivian, he could compare Vivian and Yami to pass the time couldn't he?

Yami was tall. Vivian was short..ish.

Yami was handsome. Vivian was cute in a scary creepy way.

Yami had a deep voice. Vivian had a high voice.

Yami was a boy. Vivian was a girl.

Yami would never hurt him. Vivian hurt him.

He loved Yami. He hated Vivian.

"Do you Vivian, Lady of Pluto, take Yugi to be your husband, for as long as you two exist in this universe and beyond?" The woman said catching Yugi's attention finally. Yugi looked toward Vivian as she nodded and blushed brightly.

"I do." She said softly looking toward Yugi smiling. He smiled back as the woman turned toward Yugi.

"And do you Yugi, King of Uranus, take Vivian to be your wife, for as long as you two exist in this universe and beyond?" She asked him, He took a deep breath.

"I do." Yugi responded, she nodded and smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." She told the two. Yugi and Vivian faced each other and stared into each other's eyes. She smiled lovingly at him and leaned down. Yugi smiled as she closed her eyes. He reached into his pocket.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi!" Yami yelled as he burst through the large doors at the end of the hallway, his eyes widened as Vivian leaned down to Yugi's lips and Yugi reached up to hers. Anzu gasped slightly at the sight. Yugi opened his eyes and looked toward the two. Vivian obviously ignored the sound as she kept her eyes closed, she had seemed to cut off anything else other then the fact she was to kiss her 'husband'. Yugi smiled at Yami. Yami's eyes widened more, why was he smiling at him? Yami forced himself not to yell as Yugi closed his eyes once more and kissed Vivian, putting his hand on her neck for leverage. Yami felt a tear run down his face.

"Ah!" Vivian screamed backing up away from Yugi tumbling, SS stepped away to avoid getting hurt. She screamed louder as she started to scratch the back of her neck. Yugi smirked as he watched her scream. Yami and Anzu stood there, their eyes wide, what was going on? Vivian fell to the floor screaming more as she looked up at Yugi one last time and finally slumped down, motionless.

"Sorry you had to see that." Yugi told the woman, the woman shrugged and motioned to SS. Yugi walked over and grabbed SS's arm and began to drag him down the aisle. The woman walked away from her place and followed the two from behind. Yugi rose an eyebrow at the confused people at the end of the room.

"You okay?" Yugi asked Yami, Yami was staring at him in surprise.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked, Yugi smiled as he reached up his free hand to Yami's face and wiped a tear away from it.

"An advanced Uranus bullet, it wasn't perfect seeing as she didn't die within 3 seconds but good enough." He told him. Anzu stared at him in astonishment. Yami looked down.

"I thought you were..." Yami spoke out softly. Yugi smiled sadly at him and let go of SS. He reached up and put his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I only love you." Yugi whispered into his ear. Yami's eyes widened as he hugged him back. Anzu watched this smiling sadly. She looked toward SS and the woman.

"What's wrong with him?" Anzu asked looking at SS in confusion. Yugi looked toward him as he let go of Yami.

"Oh yeah, I thought he'd go back to normal after I killed her..." Yugi said confused as well. Yami looked at Yugi and noticed his flower.

"What's that?" Yami pointed at Yugi's flower in his pocket. Yugi looked toward it.

"Oh just something that Vi-" Yugi spoke before his eyes widened. "Okay I'm dumb." he laughed slightly before he took it out of his pocket and threw it onto the floor, he stepped on it, he heard it crunch beneath his feet. As soon as he stepped on it SS's eyes turned back to normal, he gasped as he looked around.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" SS said trying to gather his thoughts together. Yugi smiled at him.

"Welcome back to reality old man." Yami told him crossing his arms smiling at SS as well. SS looked at him.

"Haha. What happened?" SS asked looking at the three people in front of him.

"King Yugi put an end to the Lady of Pluto." The woman said as SS jerked back and looked behind him.

"When did you get there?!" He asked startled, Yami, Yugi, and Anzu laughed softly.

"I've _been_ here." She told him. "I believe you need to decide a new ruler for this planet...and I also believe that you need to find a way to turn off the alarm."

"Oh that's easy." A voice called from behind Yugi. The 5 of them looked behind Yugi to see Mokuba holding a small purple device in his hand. He smiled as Seto, Joey, and Atemu came up from behind him. Mokuba threw the device on the ground and stepped on it, stopping the alarms.

"You have excellent timing, Mokuba." The woman told him, Mokuba smiled , he hadn't been phased by the fact that she knew his name.

"Thank you." He responded, Yugi stared at him.

"You and her know each other?" Yugi asked him, he nodded.

"I should, all meteors know each other. How's your sister by the way? I forgot to ask when I was in here earlier." Mokuba asked her, she chuckled as she rose a hand to her lips.

"She's alright. I think she's a fortune teller now." The woman told him, he nodded.

"She takes after you." He responded. Seto cleared his throat.

"Not to break the reunion, but we really should leave..." Seto said as he heard a large beeping come from the front of the room.

"What the hell?" Joey questioned as he saw a robot stroll down the aisle waving his arms in the air.

"The lady is dead. The lady is dead." The robot spoke out in Heba's voice.

"A little late don't you think?" Anzu told the robot as she picked it up.

"Better late then never." Atemu told her, he heard footsteps running toward them. He turned around to see the other two groups running toward them.

"How'd you get here before us?!" Tristan yelled in surprise, he thought he was closer to the sanctum then them.

"We had a guide." Joey told him gesturing to Mokuba, Mokuba smiled proudly at them.

"Surgoroku Sun." The woman spoke harshly to SS. He looked toward her.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously. She sighed.

"I said you need to choose a new leader for this planet." She told him. "You know it will fall apart in a week if you leave it without one." SS groaned.

"I know I know, I'll get to it when I get back to my throne." He sighed as he looked toward the groups. Serenity and Tristan stepped forward toward him suddenly.

"SS...We apologize." Serenity and Tristan said bowing to him. SS smiled at the two.

"It was to be expected, you need not apologize." He told them, they looked up and smiled. "Now I hope you all have a way out of here?" He looked toward Duke.

"Yes, we do." Duke smiled as he stepped forward.

"Everyone, please stay by me."

()()()()()()()()()()

"We did it." Heba said smiling at Mai, she smiled back. Suddenly a large dice appeared in the room, they looked toward it and watched as it fell down and broke apart showing the four teams including Yugi, The woman, SS, and Mokuba.

"Honey! We're home!" Joey yelled out jokingly. Heba and Mai smiled at the groups and began to cheer loudly. Soon everyone began to cheer and laugh.

"Good job you guys!" Heba yelled out as he rushed forward and jumped into Atemu's arms. Mai smiled as she got up and walked over to everyone.

"You did very good, all of you." She told them all, everyone smiled at each other and nodded as they sighed with relief.

"Everyone." SS spoke loudly as he walked away from the crowd and stood in front of all of them. They all stared at him, Yugi sighed as he stepped forward and knelt down in front of him. Soon everyone followed Yugi's lead. SS smiled at the sight. It's been a while since all the planets knelt before him like this.

"I believe I owe everyone of you an apology." He spoke out, they smiled understandingly at him. "I was stubborn and a complete fool. I apologize for everything that had happened. I apologize to you mainly IPs. I always judged you far to much because of past experiences. I have not been fair to you at all and I swear I'll change that. As your reward, I will abolish one law that held back many of you." He took a deep breath.

"From now on, I shall not hold you back. You all may love who you wish. May it be Human, IP, OP, Meteor, Moon, anything." SS smiled as everyone smiled brightly at him. Malik rose his hand as if he was at a school. SS looked toward him.

"Yes, MS?" He asked, Malik smirked at the man.

"So I can get freaky with a skeleton?" Malik asked loudly, SS let out a laugh as Bakura hit him upside the head making him fall over.

"Will you be serious for once?!" Bakura yelled at him as Malik got back up and got back into position.

"Serious is not in my vocabulary." Malik told him winking, Bakura blushed and looked away.

"If you wish to get _freaky_ with a skeleton. You may, I am not holding you back." SS said jokingly. "However because of this, I shall put a handicap on all of you. It will make your life a little bit more difficult, especially YE's, but I do not think you all will mind much." Yami looked at him and rolled his eyes, of course he'd make it worse on him.

"From now on, you all are required to attend school on Earth. As Yami's students. Excluding Ms. Metara here of course and Atemu, instead you will keep your job as his assistant." He spoke gesturing toward the woman, she nodded smiling. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Wait what?" Atemu asked, SS smiled.

"From what I believe you were only there for a day, and Anzu was only there for two." He spoke out. "I think you all will have fun being in the same area together, and I think it'll make you all like each other a bit more."

"You mean tolerate each other more..." Seto told him, SS laughed.

"It is the same thing." He smiled, he looked Mokuba. "Since you are young, you too will be involved in this." Mokuba's eyes widened.

"But sir, I am a meteor!" He told him, SS smiled.

"We will discuss that later." He told him, he looked toward Yami. "Also, Yami, you do not need to keep up the brother act with Yugi any longer." He told him, Yami's eyes widened.

"What will I tell-"

"The man and woman who posed as your parents and everyone's memories of you and him being related? I shall take care of it once I am back on my throne." SS told him, Yami smiled at him.

"Now I believe that is all, I think you all have some shopping to do on Earth and some preparations. It is Saturday I believe on Earth at the moment seeing as six days have passed on there, it should give you plenty of time to get prepared for Monday when you all begin to attend school." SS explained. "Now then, I will need to talk to Mokuba privately at my throne." Mokuba stood up and walked toward him. SS smiled at them all as he gestured for them all to stand. They stood.

"I believe you all have work to do now."

**:Don't worry everyone! There's still one more chapter to do! I hope you all weren't disappointed by this chapter but other then that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the final one! I love you all! Please review!:**


	22. Epilogue

**:Here is the final chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter because it was fun for me to write! Please review!:**

_A month later_

"Yami! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Yugi yelled for Yami as he ran down the stairs to the kitchen, he grabbed an apple real quick and put it in his mouth as he tried to put on his shoes. He looked toward the front door to see their robot placing their bags near it so they wouldn't forget them. He smiled as he tried to put on his other shoe by hopping on one foot. Yami walked down and laughed at the sight, he was fully dressed in his regular teacher attire. He walked toward Yugi as he began to tumble slightly from the attempt to put his other shoe on. He caught Yugi before he fell and smiled down at him.

"I'm a teacher I'm _allowed_ to be late you know." Yami told him still smiling. Yugi pouted at the look as he took the apple out of his mouth and held it in his hand.

"You know sometimes I wish I chose to stay on my planet! Then I wouldn't have to make sure you were up or worry about being late like this!" Yugi told him, Yami pouted.

"But then I'd never go to school. And besides I think it was me who woke you up." Yami responded, Yugi glared at him.

"Shut up! You woke me up to late!" Yugi yelled, Yami silenced him with a kiss, Yugi's eyes widened slightly but kissed him back. Yami smiled into the kiss as they fell onto the couch. Yugi gasped slightly allowing Yami entrance into his mouth.

"Y-Yami, we're going-" Yugi tried to speak before Yami attacked his neck.

"I told you, I'm _allowed_ to be late..." Yami purred out. Yugi moaned as he dropped the apple, letting it slide onto the floor, and began to give in.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Stop making out and come on you two! We're going to be late!" A high voice yelled from outside the door. Yami groaned as Yugi smiled, his face flushed pure red.

"We're coming Anzu!" Yugi yelled pushing Yami slightly, Yami got off him unwillingly and grabbed his keys and bag. Yugi rushed over to the door, grabbed his bag near it, and opened it. Anzu stood there in the standard school uniform and smiled.

"Good morning boys." Anzu smiled at the two, Yugi hugged her good morning as Yami just waved at her in greetings.

"Morning, now come on get in the car." Yami told her, she giggled as she and Yugi followed him toward the car.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Are we going to be late?" Heba asked as he looked out the window of the car him and Atemu were in. Atemu shook his head.

"No, we're not. We're almost there and we have 20 minutes anyway." Atemu responded, Heba looked toward him and smiled.

"You _do_ know if we just stayed on our planets we wouldn't have to drive." Heba told him, Atemu drove into the school's parking lot and parked it quickly. He looked over at Heba and leaned over. He kissed him on the lips quickly.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you every day, now would I?" Atemu whispered, Heba giggled.

"You _are_ making sure to check up on Venus every now and then right?" Heba questioned him, Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am." Atemu told him getting out of the car. "And what about you? You checking up on yours regularly?"

"My brother's and I are taking turns, only one of us need to check up on it each week you know." Heba smiled at him as he grabbed his hand and held it. Atemu laughed.

"Uranus and Mars have it easy." Atemu told him, Heba shrugged as they walked toward the entrance to see his twin brothers, Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Malik waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Heba yelled out, They looked toward him and waved. Bakura had his arm around Malik's shoulder as they looked at his schedule, Ryou was reading a book with Serenity, and Seto was holding Joey in his arms with his head on Joey's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"You guys look cozy." Atemu commented looking at the group, Joey shrugged.

"Had to get somewhat comfortable waiting for you guys." He said, Seto stirred slightly.

"Don't move, Pup." Seto demanded as he held Joey tighter. Joey sighed.

"Oh yeah speaking of waiting, where's Mokuba? Isn't he living with you?" Joey asked.

"He had to go check up on Pluto real quick." Seto told him, Joey laughed.

"I thought SS put one of your moons on there to help Mokuba make sure it wouldn't fall apart." Joey said, Seto groaned.

"I think Noah is more interested in Mokuba then he is with helping the planet..." He grumbled.

"How do you know Mokuba didn't just go back to see Noah?" Malik questioned him, Seto shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll ask him when he gets here." Seto told him.

"Where's Tristan and Duke?" Heba asked.

"I saw them in Tristan's car, so they're probably doing it or something." Serenity said blankly as Ryou turned a page in the book.

"That's...strange." Heba responded, Malik laughed slightly.

"I'd expect nothing less from Duke." He told him, Bakura groaned.

"I'd expect better of Tristan though." Bakura told him, Malik shrugged.

"Hormones, they get the best of us, don't they Kura?" Malik smiled as he kissed Bakura's cheek. Bakura blushed and groaned again.

"Shut up..." He demanded, Malik laughed.

"Better question in my opinion is where's Yugi, Yami, and Anzu?" Ryou asked looking up.

"They'll be here." Atemu told him. Joey looked behind Atemu and Heba.

"Here's the screw-a-lots." He spoke loudly as everyone looked toward the two people walking toward them. It was Tristan and Duke. Tristan was straightening his tie as Duke was walking with his hands in his pockets. He waved to the group.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Duke smiled as he approached them. Tristan groaned loudly as he fussed with his tie more. They watched this in amusement.

"Stop staring you guys and help me!" Tristan yelled as he pulled on his tie. Duke rolled his eyes and began to help him.

"We have about 15 more minutes." Ryou said raising his wrist to look at his watch.

"Everyone will be here soon." Joey told Ryou smiling at him. They stood there waiting as people walked past them occasionally waving hi to them.

"Mr. Atemu!" A girl yelled smiling as she ran toward Atemu. Atemu smiled at her.

"Hello Mana." He greeted, she blushed as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small box.

"I bought these for you!" She smiled as she grabbed Atemu's hand and set it in his hand. She waved. "That's all for now! Bye see you in class!" She ran off quickly. Heba glared at her as she ran.

"What'd she give you?" Bakura asked as Atemu looked at the box and blushed.

"I uh..." Atemu stuttered as he stared at the box. Heba glared at him as he grabbed the box out of his hands. It was a small black box with a sticky note on it.

"Use these with your boyfriend, it's for safety..." Heba read out loud, he removed the sticky note to see what the box was. Heba burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?" Tristan asked. Atemu grabbed the box back and put it in his bag.

"It's condoms!" Heba said still laughing as Atemu's face burned red. Everyone laughed other then Ryou and Serenity who were to focused on their book.

"Who is that chick anyway?" Duke asked, Atemu cleared his throat.

"Just a student in class." Atemu told him as he took a deep breath.

"Seto! I'm here! Seto! Seto!" A voice yelled, Seto looked up and sighed in relief as he saw Mokuba running toward them smiling and waving. As soon as he stepped in front of them he bent over slightly breathing heavily. "Sorry I'm late guys!"

"You're not late." Seto told him, he observed Mokuba's appearance, his hair was untidy and his clothes were messy.

"What happened?" Joey asked, Mokuba blushed slightly.

"N-Nothing!" Mokuba spoke out still blushing. "I-It's just running a planet is hard work!" He said loudly as he laughed awkwardly.

"Mokuba." A voice called from behind him. Mokuba looked behind him to see Yugi walking over to him. "There's a hicky on your neck." He said, Mokuba blushed brighter and covered his neck with both hands as Yugi walked past him, Anzu giggled.

"There's one on your neck too you know." Anzu told Yugi, he blushed slightly as Yami chuckled at the comment.

"That's not my fault..." Yugi said still blushing.

"It is to, you looked too cute this morning." Yami said winking at him, Yugi blushed more and shook his head as he waved at the rest of the people.

"Hey guys." Yugi said smiling at them. "Hot today isn't it?" He asked, Anzu and Atemu looked at him as if he were crazy.

"It is? It feels normal to me." Atemu told him, Anzu agreed.

"It's not hot, it's abnormally hot." Seto told him, The U's and Mokuba agreed with him.

"It's only 90 degrees Yugi." Yami told him, Yugi shrugged.

"Not my fault we're cold planets." Yugi vouched for the cold OP planets.

"I hope you all aren't causing trouble this morning just standing out here like this." A voice called from the entrance. Mai was standing there in her coach uniform with a clipboard.

"Why would we cause trouble?" Joey asked smiling, She smiled as well.

"Well not every group of students just stand outside because it's nice today." She said still smiling. "The bells about to ring soon so I would say it's time to get to class, you all are going to the same place anyway. I wouldn't want to have to alert the Principal and the Assistant Principal."

"Knowing them, they were probably the ones who told you we were out here." Seto told her, Mai giggled.

"Ms. Meta and Ms. Metara never lie." Mai said as she walked off waving. Yami sighed.

"She's right you know." Yami spoke out, everyone looked at him. Atemu chuckled.

"Get to class."

()()()()()()()()()()

"That was boring..." Malik said as he sat in Bakura's lap at a large table at Lunch. Everyone was sitting around the table however some were missing. Malik looked around and counted, Him, Bakura, Atemu (even though he wasn't supposed to be there with students), Heba, Anzu, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Joey, Seto, Serenity, and Mokuba.

"Where's Yugi and Yami?" Malik asked, Atemu laughed.

"Who knows?" He responded grabbing a fry off of Heba's tray much to his protests.

"What'd you guys think of the test?" Anzu asked everyone.

"I swear if you guys get a bad grade on it, I'll hurt you all." Atemu joked as he pointed at them all.

"It was a test on the solar system, I think we all know if we got a bad grade on it Yami would be our asses." Joey joked. "I still had trouble with it though..."

"That's because you _aren't_ a planet." Seto told him, he smiled sweetly at him as he kissed his cheek. "I'll help you study, Pup." Joey blushed and nodded.

"Okay..." Joey smiled as he picked up his milk and drank it.

"Don't keep him all night, Seto." Serenity looked toward the two. Seto nodded.

"I won't, I'll return your brother to you safe and sound." Seto assured her, she smiled at him.

"Thank you. By the way Mokuba and Ryou are coming over to study for a math test." Serenity told Joey, He nodded. Bakura looked toward Ryou.

"I didn't know this." Bakura said looking toward Ryou. Ryou shrugged and smiled at him.

"I didn't think you needed to seeing as you and Malik were going out tonight." He told him, Bakura sighed and nodded.

"Just come back safe alright?" Bakura told him, Ryou nodded at him.

"Hey guys do you mind if we all study on Saturday for our History test on Monday?" Duke asked.

"I don't see why not." Heba told him. "I'm pretty sure everyone is free on Saturday." He looked toward everyone to see if anyone had any objections, no one spoke up.

"Alright, I'd say at 5:00 we all meet up at the mall in the food court." Duke told them, Heba nodded.

"I'll pass the message to Yugi in class." Heba told him.

"Any one could've done that." Seto said, Heba shrugged.

"I'm his brother though so I have more of a right." He said back, Seto shrugged.

"Speaking of Yugi..." Joey said quietly.

"Is he ever coming to lunch?!"

()()()()()()()()()()

"I missed lunch again..." Yugi said as he buttoned his shirt up, Yami chuckled as he buckled his pants.

"You liked it." Yami told him smirking, Yugi rolled his eyes as he blushed.

"No, I didn't." Yugi replied as he finished buttoning his shirt. Yami grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the board, pinning him against it with his arms on each side of him.

"Yes, you did, do I need to do it again?" Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi blushed and pushed him away.

"No! We'll get interrupted this time!" Yugi yelled at him, Yami laughed as he walked away toward Atemu's new desk. He looked in the drawers.

"Yugi, can you find the test papers? I graded them last night but I forgot if I gave them to Atemu or If I put them in my desk drawer." He asked him as he looked in more of Atemu's drawers. Yugi nodded and went to Yami's desk and opened the top drawer, he saw a small blue box in it. He picked it up, it had a red sticky note on it. In black writing it read; _Yugi, open it. _Yugi looked down at the box and opened it slowly. He gasped. Inside the box was a golden ring with a blue sapphire. Yugi's heart beat like a drum and his face heated up like an oven as he looked toward Yami to see him looking lovingly at him.

"Y-Yami?" He whispered out. Yami walked toward him.

"I know it's a bit sudden..." Yami looked away refusing to look at Yugi. "But I thought that...since you know..."

"Yami!" Yugi interrupted him and jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. Yami gasped slightly. "I do! I do! I do!" Yugi yelled out smiling brightly. Yami smiled and held him tightly in his arms. Yugi backed up sightly holding the box in his hands. Yami took the box out of his hands, removed the ring, and slid it gently onto Yugi's finger.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi told him, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. Yami smiled down at him.

"I love you too, Yugi." Yami leaned down and kissed him.

()()()()()()()()()()

_They were alike, Yet so different!_

_Yami had black spiked hair with crimson tips to match his eyes, Yugi had Amethyst tips to match his own eyes._

_Yami had a sharp handsome face, Yugi had a cute baby face._

_Yami had long slender legs and arms, while Yugi was short._

_Yami had a deep voice, Yugi had a somewhat high voice._

_Yami was Earth, Yugi was Uranus._

_Yami was an IP, Yugi was an OP._

_Yami was Half Human and Half Planet, Yugi was Half Human and Half Planet_

_Yami loved Yugi, Yugi loved Yami._

_Yami and Yugi were a love story that never ended._

_Yami and Yugi were a story that had never been told._

_The Sun will be their guardian_

_The universe will be their home_

_The galaxy will be their sanctuary_

_Yami and Yugi will be together _

_Forever._

**:And that's the end of Uranus! I hope you guys liked this story! I loved writing this! It was so much fun! I will be writing more in the future! I have many ideas that I have to write about and I hope you'll stick with me to read them! I love you guys and thank you so much for staying with me through all of this! Have a good day and Thank you for reading!:**


End file.
